


Fic Blast: Mature Edition!

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Angst, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Underage Drinking, mature subject matter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 121
Words: 67,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty and mature drabbles/short fic from the tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A One Night Stand (That Became a Lot More)

AU: Recently dumped, Leslie finds herself at a bar. 

 

“A beer please,” Leslie shouts over the crowd. The bartender nods and pours her something from the tap, garnishes it with a lemon and hands it to her, in exchange for her money. She walks away from the bar, sipping her beverage as she walks through the crowd to get to her friends. They’re seated at their usual booth near the pool tables. One of the guys playing at the one closest to her nods in her direction as she sits down next to Tom, who’s having a rather animated conversation with Donna about the last Twilight movie. She smiles back, deciding he’s actually kind of cute.

Then he turns around to take his turn and she decides he’s very cute.

“You gonna hit that?” Donna asks, making Ann turn around to look.

“Oh, that’s Chris,” Ann says, waving at cute guys’ more athletic friend. “He’s in my physiology class. Really intense.”

Leslie’s not interested in Chris though. “What about the other one?”

Ann looks over again and shrugs. “Not sure. But you should totally ask him about his penis.”

Donna cackles, Tom blanches and Leslie, well, she takes a long swig of courage and walks over to the table.

“Can I play the winner?” It’s fairly obvious cute guy is going to win. All he needs to do is sink the eight ball.

“Sure,” he says, in a voice she really wants to hear in her bedroom later. “I’m Ben.”

“Leslie,” she replies, shaking his hand. He doesn’t let go of her hand though, instead he straightens his palm and she does the same, until their fingers are aligned.

“You’ve got small hands, Leslie.”

“Maybe yours are just too big,” she counters.

“I’ve never had any complaints,” he says, winking at her before he goes to take his turn.

They end up playing three games. The first time she wins and he demands a rematch, taking her victory away from him.

Between the second and third game, Ben and Chris join them for post midterms shots.

“Technically, I shouldn’t be drinking this since I still have another test tomorrow!”

“You have a test tomorrow? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“It’s accounting. It’s my major. I think I’m alright.”

Leslie studies him for a minute. Ben’s rather cocky, which is usually a turn off, but there’s something about his confidence that actually kind of turns her on.

“What’s your major?”

“History.”

“Yeah?” He leans in close, his breath ghosting her neck as he whispers into her ear. “I love History.”

She meets his eyes, and though the bar’s lighting is dim, she can still see every fleck of gold and chocolate brown in his irises as they flicker from hers to her lips.

She can see Ann watching from the corner of her eye, silently signalling Leslie to make a move.

“You owe me another game,” Leslie says to Ben, earning a smile that makes the burn in her stomach intensify.

“You got it,” Ben say, standing from his chair, hand out to help Leslie to her feet.

She can’t open her door. It’s not uncommon, the key tends to stick so she has to sort of jimmy it, but tonight the reason she can’t get it unlocked is only partially to be blamed on the lock and more to be blamed on the man who won’t stop kissing her neck long enough to let her unlock her stupid door.

“You know we this would go a lot faster if you let me unlock my door.”

“Mmm,” he says, his hands following the shape of her dress. “Need help?”

“No, I got it, you might want to stand back though, I don’t want to elbow you.”

Ben laughs and the vibrations of his lips tickle her skin. “I wouldn’t want that.” He backs away and Leslie uses the room to force the key to turn.

“Got it!”

“Is it always like that?” he asks as they go inside.

“Not always. I don’t know, I call my super about it but he has yet to actually replace it.”

“What an ass.”

“I agree,” Leslie says, “So do you want something to drink?”

“I’m good,” Ben answers, looking around as Leslie goes to her kitchen for a glass of water. She’s fine with having a drunken one night stand, but not with the headache that follows after.

“So why don’t you live in the dorms?”

“Oh, that’s a long and complicated story involving misplaced registration forms. But my roommate’s nice and pays the rent on time, so…"Leslie grins and shrugs, just as his strong hands grab her sides and turn her around. trapping her between the counter and his body, giving her a smirk that makes her weak in the knees.

"Yeah, okay,” she says, leaning up just as he bends down. His lips are soft and taste vaguely of beer, but his hands are on her neck, fingers threading through her hair, his other hand on her waist and she knows without a doubt she made the right decision to bring him home with her. “Wow,” she says, the moment his lips leave hers and descend upon her neck. “Would you like to see my bedroom?”

“God yes.”

“It’s the door behind you.”

They fall on her bed together and he flips her over his lips all over her skin, his fingers grazing her skin. She arches up into his touch as he pushes her dress up and removes her panties, throwing them aside. His lips caress her leg, licking a long stripe from the scar on her knee to her inner thigh. She opens her legs for him, cards her fingers through his hair and closes her eyes.

He’s gentle at first, almost too much, as if he’s hesitant. She wonders if he’s like other guys, who only pleasure women long enough to get them wet enough to fuck, but then he growls and pulls her hips so she’s even closer and starts eating her out as if it’s an olympic sport and he’s going for the gold.

“Oh fuck,” she says, pulling on her sheets as he does things to her with his mouth and fingers that she didn’t even know were possible. “Wait wait.”

He looks up at her, face shiny, lips red and plump. “What?”

“I want to please you.”

“You are,” he says, pressing his lips gently on her clit, making her leg twitch from the pleasure spike.

She smiles, because it’s a nice thing to say, but she really does want to feel him in her mouth. “Let me blow you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben says, “lay down on me.”

She climbs on him so she’s facing his legs and starts undoing his belt. She only undoes his pants so she can release his cock, which is thick and beautiful and tastes like salt and clean skin when she runs her tongue along the head. She’s not a fan of the angle and it’s actually hard to concentrate while Ben is doing unholy things to her, but considering the sounds he’s making against her, she’s definitely pleasing him.

She tries to suck him in time with his own speed, alternating between slow and fast and somewhere in between when he does, but then her own pleasure begins to come, flowing through her like a river and it’s impossible to do anything except wrap her fingers around him tight.

Then he growls again and flips her over. “Clothes. Off.”

Her heart double jumps at how demanding he is. She sits up and unzips her dress, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor beside her bed while he stands to take off his own clothes.

“Wow,” Leslie says as she stands up to take him in properly. She stands between his feet and runs her hands over his pale body, feeling strong muscles and bones beneath his skin and the dusting of hair on his chest.

“I was about to say the same thing about you,” he says, voice rough and eyes scanning her body. “Now, where were we?”

“You were about to fuck me.”

“Mmm. That’s right,” he says, kissing her onto the bed.

In the morning Leslie wakes up to a cold bed. She’s not surprised but a part of her is a little disappointed because Ben really was great. Really great. Want to do it at least two more times great.

She stares at the ceiling for a bit, her body still vibrating and slightly sore. Unlike other boyfriends who treated Leslie like she was some fragile doll during sex, Ben had no problem throwing her around and pinning her down and fucking her so hard she nearly blacked out.

Eventually though, the need to pee catches up with Leslie and she gets up to use the bathroom. She throws on an old t shirt and walks out of her room, only to be hit by three things. The first is the smell of coffee and sausage cooking. The second is the sight of the back of Ben’s head, hair still sticking up in every direction and his bare shoulders and back, his legs blocked by the counter.

The third thing is really just those first two things put together like a math problem. Coffee and sausage plus Ben in her kitchen equals Ben’s making breakfast.

“Ben?”

“Oh hey,” he says, turning around, “I hope you don’t mind I found your waffle iron and thought I’d make some.”

All she can do is stare at him. “What?” she can feel the sob forming in the pit of her throat. “You’re…making waffles?”

“Yeah. I mean you did say you like them right? Waffles and news?”

She nods, remembering her answer when he asked what her favorite things were.

“I’m also making sausage.”

“I… okay. I’m um, going to-” She points to the bathroom door to indicate she’s going to go to the bathroom but really she’s going to cry. Oh who is she kidding, she’s crying now. He just smiles though and turns back around to pour the batter into the waffle iron.

Once her nerves are calmed down, Leslie joins Ben for breakfast. They end up eating on the couch, watching a morning news show. It’s surprisingly casual and intimate, as if they’ve been dating for years.

“When is your final?”

“Noon,” he answers.

Leslie looks at the clock. It’s ten thirty. “Oh. Do you need to study or do a last minute review?”

“Nah. There is something else I want to to before I have to go though,” Ben says, taking her plate from her, setting it down on the coffee table. “Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

She shakes her head. “I have roller derby practice at three.”

Ben’s eyes grow comically huge and he swallows. “Did you say roller derby?”

“Yeah? Why?”

Ben stares at her for a full minute, making Leslie nervous. “You’re the Waffle Iron Lady.” 

“That’s me,” she grins, the nerves calming down.

“Wow. I’m um, a fan of your work.” 

Leslie thinks back to the night before and feeling suddenly bold, she crawls into his lap. “I’m a fan of yours too.”

Ben smirks, arms wrapping around her waist. As their lips connect she thinks he really is kind of a cocky asshole. 

But she really doesn’t mind.


	2. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Ben breaks up with Leslie on a Thursday. -Contains underage drinking and non graphic sex.

Ben breaks up with Leslie on a Thursday, between lunch and her woodworking class. The words, “I just don’t think it’s working,” repeat themselves, making it impossible for her to see what she’s doing. 

Mr. Swanson makes her leave before she cuts off her finger. 

She spends the rest of the hour in the restroom, crying in Ann’s arms. 

Ben starts going out with Shauna a week later. He holds her hand as they walk down the hallway, they kiss against the lockers, they make ridiculous faces at each other. It makes Leslie sick. 

She hears Shauna talking about Ben in the restroom, telling her friends about how how great Ben is in bed. 

It takes Leslie everything she has not to burst out of the stall and remind Shauna she had him first. That if Ben is anything, it’s because of her.

Her mother says that eventually she’ll move on, that her stomach will stop twisting every time she thinks of them, and that there are plenty of other boys in the world. 

Leslie hopes it happens soon. 

Dave is nice. Dave cares about Leslie and he’s sweet and his red hair is kind of cute. 

But then he moves. 

Dave was nice. 

Mark is not. 

Ben and Shauna break up on a Monday. Leslie’s not there to see it, but April says it’s brutal, that Shauna couldn’t stop crying. 

Leslie doesn’t feel sorry for Shauna though. She can’t. 

“They cheated on us,” he says, right as she opens her locker. 

“I know.” Leslie pulls her Geography book out and closes the door. 

“And you’re still going out with him?”

Leslie shrugs. “It’s high school, Ben. Everyone’s sleeping with everyone.”

“Who are you?” he asks. 

She walks away, not answering his question because she doesn’t know who she is anymore either. 

It’s completely ridiculous that a boy could ruin her so completely, but he did. 

Mark breaks up with her on a Sunday. Leslie waits for the same ache she felt when Ben did it, but she mostly just feels relieved he didn’t do it at school. 

There’s a party. She’s not sure who’s throwing it. But there’s beer and pot and even though she’s not smoking, she can breathe in the smoke, can feel it sink into her. 

She feels like she’s floating. 

Someone takes the cup out of her hand. 

A voice says, “Let’s go,” 

She sits on a swing, twirls around until the chains are tangled, then spins back until they’re straight and she’s dizzy with something other than alcohol. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Leslie stares at Ben, wonders how long he’s been sitting next to her. “You didn’t,” she says. There’s not a word for what he did to her. 

She goes home. She showers off the smell and stares at her face in the mirror. 

She picks up the scissors and cuts off all her hair. 

They call her Angela Lansbury, but it’s worth it not to feel the weight of it on her neck.

The thing is, her mother’s right. Eventually the twisting recedes and she starts to feel less like a zombie and more like herself. She goes to dances, she kisses boys under the bleachers, she makes four birdhouses. She even grows out her hair. 

She doesn’t care what Ben does. 

He gives her a card and a candy necklace on Valentine’s day. It’s unsigned, but she knows it’s from him from his handwriting. 

“Is this a joke?”

“No joke,” he says. “Leslie-”

“No.” She drops the card in his lap. She keeps the candy necklace though. He owes her that much. 

Spring arrives, which means the SATs. She throws herself into her studies, banning all boys from her life. Especially tall ones with messy hair and kisses that burn. 

“Ben stopped by.”

Leslie stops pulling cans out of the grocery bags. “What did he want?”

“I’m not sure, he wouldn’t stop stammering. I think he wants you to call him.”

Leslie sighs. “Mom-”

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, Leslie.” 

She decides not to call him back. Whatever he needs can wait, and if it can’t, then he can just tell her. 

To celebrate their scores, Ann’s mother takes them to Indianapolis for a day of shopping and lunch. It’s the most fun she’s had in months. 

It’s a reminder of how things where, before she allowed Ben to claw his way is way into her and take her heart. 

“Dad wants me to go to med school.”

“Are you?” Leslie asks, opening her eyes so she can see Ann frowning. Only one of her eyes is finished. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Close your eyes.” 

When they’re done, they stand together in front of Ann’s full length mirror. They’re wearing the clothes they bought, their hair is curled, Leslie’s eyes are smokey. She wants to reach out, touch the girl staring back at her. 

“We look like girls in music videos.”

“I was going to go with sluts,” Ann says.

“Same thing,” Leslie shrugs, because there’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, the though of having sex is more than appealing. “So now what?”

“Tom’s throwing a party.”

Leslie goes to find her shoes. 

She doesn’t drink, but she does dance, aware of the looks she’s receiving. She feeds off them, the jealous glares and the wide eyed stares alike. 

And when he stands behind her, she just turns around and wraps her arms around his neck ignoring him again when he asks, “Who are you?”

They stumble into a bedroom, kicking the door closed with their feet. 

She rides him, still wearing the dress, eyes closed so she can pretend it’s a dream. 

When its done, she leans down and whispers against his lips. “I’m what you made me.” 

Summer comes. She and Ann spend most of their days at the pool, along with everyone else in an effort to get out of the heat. 

When it closes, Ann goes off the with the lifeguard.

“My dad’s not home,” Ben says as Leslie slips on her flip flops. 

They have sex on his couch. It’s yellow and green and it’s just like the first time. 

“Can we just, go back to the beginning?” he asks while she puts her clothes back on. “Please?”

There’s no beginning through. there’s no beginning, not end. It’s just an endless loop of sadness.

“You’re the one who dumped me for someone else,” Leslie says, needing to remind both of them of the facts. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out the way you wanted it to, but I’m not going to be your back up.” She sighs, looks around for her shoes until she finds them near the stairs. “This was a mistake. I’m sorry.” She runs out with them in her hand. 

“Andy said he saw you run out of Ben’s house.”

Leslie closes her eyes, gripping the phone so she doesn’t drop it. She burned her feet on the hot pavement as she rushed out. 

“Yes.” 

“Should I come over?”

“Yes.”

She’s a Knope woman. A boy should not be able to destroy her. 

Leslie vows to make the most of her senior year. She joins all of her favorite clubs, runs for class president and wins, wages war during Model Nations.

And one day in December, she looks at him during class and realizes the reason her stomach never really stopped twisting. It takes her another two weeks to accept it, and one more after that to work up the courage to go to his house. 

“He’s in the basement,” Stephanie says. 

Sad music’s playing when she goes down. He looks up from his book, her name on his lips.

“I’m in love with you.” It’s a Wednesday. 

He stands up, book falling to the floor. She feels small as he cups her face and leans down. “I’m in love with you.”

They fall back on the couch and the loop continues.


	3. Deserves a Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie go for a night swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains Leslie/That guy Chris. And cheating.

She’s standing at the edge of the lake when he finds her. She’s staring up a the moon, which is hanging low in the sky. the ground beneath Ben’s feet crunches, drawing her attention. He can’t make out her face but he imagines she’s smiling. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“I heard you sneak out,” Ben says, joining her at the water’s edge. 

Leslie hums absently, as if she’s thinking about something else. 

“I’m sorry if-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Leslie interjects. 

“Okay.”

Time passes, Ben doesn’t know how long. Maybe it’s a few seconds, maybe it’s a few days. Maybe time just stops all together. He wonders if there’s anything he can do to to convince her to go back inside. He wonders what she’s thinking. He wonders if her boyfriend is worried about her. Probably not, as he’s the biggest dick in the world. 

“I’m going swimming,” she declares, taking off her clothes. She’s in the water before he can stop her. 

It’s too dark to see her. “Leslie?”

“What?”

He breathes a sigh of relief and she laughs. 

“Afraid the lake monster got me?”

They had just watched Death Canoe 2, so fine, maybe Ben is a little paranoid. “No.”

Leslie just laughs again. “You should come in.” 

Ben hears the challenge in her voice, but he’s not going to sink to her level. “No thank you.”

“Suit you- oh oh oh oh no oh oh-”

He dives in the water and swims out to her voice. 

“Oh my god, you are so predicta-”

“I though you were dying!” Ben shouts, and he’s so angry he hit the water, splashing her. Leslie just laughs and splashes him back. 

It becomes a game, chasing each other in the dark lake until finally, he catches her. She throws her arms around his neck. 

“Why are you wearing your clothes?”

“I thought you were in trouble.”

“That’s sweet,” she says, before doing something Ben doesn’t expect at all and kisses him, pressing her lips to his just long enough for him to know how soft her lips are. 

But he can’t do this. Not when she has a boyfriend, no matter how much he hates the dude and wouldn’t really care if the lake monster got him. “Les-”

“It’s so quiet,” she says, her finger grazing the nape of his neck. 

Ben listens. She’s right, there’s crickets and some owls, but otherwise, there’s really no noise to speak of. It makes him think of the R.E.M song, so he hums a few bars. 

Leslie removes herself from his embrace and swims out further. He follows her, the weight of his clothes slowing him down. 

But he can see her now that the shadows of the trees aren’t in the way. There’s something about the way the moonlight reflects the water on her skin that makes her skin look like it’s sparkling. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, though he doesn’t mean to. “But Chris-”

“Shut up,” she says, “Just come here and kiss me.”

He can’t resist anymore.


	4. Magic Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Anal, fingering.

“You feel so good,” Ben says, rubbing her ass with his hands as he slowly slides in an out of her.She clutches the bed sheets with one hand, the other she uses to slowly stroke her cllt. It won’t be long before his strokes become faster and she will have to match his rhythm. Too slow really, she knows he’s just trying to make this easy on her, but she’s properly stretched, properly lubed, she just wants him to go.

“Ben, please.”

“Say the magic-oh wait you just did.”

Leslie giggles. “Yeah. So could you?”

He holds on to her hips as he answers her question with a sharp trust that she feels all the way in her throat. This is so much different than regular sex, it feels tighter, he feels bigger, and he’s always felt plenty big. 

She gasps, falls face forward onto the bed, her hand falls off her clit, only he removes on his hands from her side and starts stroking her cunt, twisting two fingers in and out of her in time with his hips. She can’t move, can’t think, all she can do is feel him as he fucks her in nearly every way possible.


	5. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Blindfolds, D/s relationship.

Leslie closes her eyes as he stands behind her, feeling his breath against her skin. “You ready?”

She nods and closes her eyes, feeling the satin fabric against her eyelids and the bridge of her nose as he ties the blindfold. When he’s done, she opens her eyes.

All she sees is black fabric. She closes her eyes anyway.

“Can you see?”

“No.”

He kisses the top of her head. “You sure?”

Leslie giggles. “No. I swear on Joe Biden.”

“Well now I definitely believe you,” Ben says with a soft chuckle. “I’m going to take off your dress now.”

“Okay.”

The next thing she feels is Ben’s fingers on her back, his lips on her shoulders as he unzips her dress. With a shimmy of her hips, it lands at her feet.

“Cute panties,” he says, pinching her butt, making her giggle and jump.

“Ben!”

“What?” he asks, voice full of false innocence.

“Pinching isn’t nice.”

Ben laughs, cupping her ass in his hands, massaging her cheeks. “What about this?”

“Fuck,” Leslie moans, leaning into Ben’s touch.

“Now now,” he says, patting her hip. “Cursing isn’t nice.”

She can’t see him as he walks around her, but she can feel his touch as he takes her hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist before he travels up her arm, lifting it above her head until he’s right above her armpit. 

She whimpers and he lowers her arm, kissing his way from her shoulder to the inside of her neck, and all she can do is smell his skin, like vanilla ice cream and lemon pie. It makes her mouth water, both for him and for dessert.

“Look at you.” His voice is softer, rougher, and she knows that whatever Ben has planned is about to begin.

She shivers in anticipation.

“You’re beautiful.” He scrapes is nail down her neck, making her gasp. He unsnaps her bra, pulling it off. Leslie sighs, relieved at the freedom. That bra might be cute, but it’s the kind you were for the express purpose of being taken off. Her relief is short though, because then she feels his hands grabbing her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples ever so lightly. She whimpers in response, reaching for his arm, pressing her fingers into the bone.

The next thing to come off is her underwear. She can’t tell where they go, but it doesn’t matter not when he’s cupping her, fingers curling up into her inner lips, wrist rubbing against her clit until her knees give in and she falls forward.

She feels Ben’s lips on hers, dry and soft, not kissing, just there as he takes her hands off him.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Her eyes are already closed, but his words makes her shut them even tighter. She knows. She can feel it every day. It’s in the way he touches her without expectation, just because he’s close and can. It’s in the way he looks at her, his eyes focused completely on her, his lips curled up in a smile that makes her believe she’s capable of anything. It’s in how he says her name, in the way he pulls her into empty conference rooms at work just because he hasn’t in a few hours. It’s in every decision he makes, putting her before everything, even his own career.

“Yes. I know.”

“Good.”

The next thing she knows, he’s pushing her onto the bed. She barely has any time to settle before he’s on her, taking her hands and pinning them above her head. The kiss is deep, the kind that makes her toes curl and her skin burn. Neither cease as he pulls his lips from hers, peppering sharp kisses down her throat, making her back arch in response. She aches to move, to touch him, but even as his hands let go of hers, she finds herself unable to move.

“Good girl,” he says, rewarding her by swallowing her breast as he massages the other with his hand. There’s nothing gentle about any ministration.

Leslie opens her eyes again, still unable to see anything, but god can she feel him. His breath his hot, his cheek rough. It’s his hand though that’s driving her the craziest though. Not the one on her breast, but rather the one on her waist, the one holding her in place.

But then he pushes her legs apart and moves, biting her inner thighs. She squirms, moving out of his reach but he just wraps his arms around her legs and laces his fingers together to hold her down.

She can’t move, she can’t see. All she can do is feel what Ben’s doing to her. He’s eating her with abandon, like a man thirsty. It’s painful, but the good kind. The kind that makes her body shake as pleasure blossoms from her core.

But even as she’s coming down, his lips are on hers again, making her taste herself.

And then he pulls the blindfold off. She blinks, adjusting to the light. But then she sees him, right above her.

He really does have the most beautiful face.

“Why?”

“Because I want you to see,” he says as he pushes inside her, stilling for just a moment when he’s completely buried. He kisses her again, but then slowly he begins moving.

She moves with him.

Never once do they lose eye contact. Even as his thrusts grow in speed and force, even as her brain screams at her to close her eyes. She blinks, but never once does she lose him.

Leslie’s so captivated in the way she can only see a hint of brown in his eyes that she’s surprised when her next orgasm comes.

She’s still riding the crest when he sits up, and lifting her hips so he can fuck her so hard and deep that she has no idea when one orgasm ends and the next begins.

And when he flips her over and loses control, one hand pulling her hair while the other pushes into her hip, creating bruises she’ll find tomorrow, she falls forward, unable to do anything but feel.

Moments later, she hears his groan as he cums, the sharp push of his hips as his body finds release. He kisses her shoulders and moves beside her, quickly gathering her into his arms.

She places her chin on his chest. “How was that?”

“I’m the one who should be asking you that. You’re the one who was blindfolded.”

Leslie giggles. “It was fine. Good. I missed seeing you though.”

“I missed you too,” Ben says, caressing her cheek. “I need to see these pretty blues.”

She thinks about teasing him but decides to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes instead.


	6. Against the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism kink. Ben fucks Leslie against a window. (Au)

“Look out there,” Ben orders, his lips caressing the nape of Leslie’s neck. She does as he says, looking out the window of his apartment as his lips descend down to her shoulders, his fingernails lightly grazing the skin on her back. 

“Look,” he says again, hand coming around and down into her curls until they find her wetness. “All those people, Baby doll, able to see how beautiful you are.”

She doesn’t think he’s right, they’re far enough up that she’s pretty sure the people on the street can’t see. 

The nosy people in the apartment across the street however. 

Her breath hitches, the thought of someone watching them making her feel warm all over. Ben chuckles against her, vibrations tickling her skin. She exhales, closes her eyes and concentrates of the pleasure blossoming from the center of her body.

His fingers disappear though, just when she’s close, making her whimper. Ben ignores her protests though, taking her wrists, placing them on the glass. “Bend.” 

She does, keeping her hands on the glass, watching at the cars and people pass by them as Ben pushes into her, burying himself at the hilt. He leans over, chest pressed against her back, lips pulling on her skin, still for the moment. But she knows what’s coming, knows the terrible pleasure about to occur. 

“They’re watching you,” he says, taking her breasts into his hands, squeezing and massaging them, pleasure rolling through her in huge tidal waves she can’t fight against. 

Her hands slip. She puts them back, but as his thrusts grow faster and deeper, it’s impossible to find purchase. 

“They see you,” he says. “They see you, baby. They see how much I love you.”

Leslie’s hands slip again, unable to maintain their grip. But it’s okay, Ben has her.

He would never let her fall.


	7. Come Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: infidelity.

“Come home with me.” Her voice is like warm honey in his ear, her fingers lightly grazing his arm, sending shivers down his spine. There are so many reasons why he should say no, but Ben just places his beer on the table and smiles.

“Let me just make a call,” Ben says, pulling out his phone. She stands next to him, leaning in close, rubbing his tie between her fingers, lips barely on his neck. He keeps one hand on the small of her back, following the pattern of the red lace with his finger. He starts to dial but then he realizes what time it is and sends a text instead. “Going to another bar, will be home late. battery dying.” Ben pushes send and turns his phone off, putting it back in his pocket.

“Ready?”

She steps in front of him, her body pressed against his. He grins at her and she leans up and pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth and he’s done. He pulls her in close, threads his fingers through her blonde curls and kisses her back and it’s the most alive he’s felt in years.

He can regret this in the morning.

They take her car. Her house is frightening, boxes and stacks of magazines and so many knick-knacks, but before he can say anything, she’s pulling on his tie, lips crushing his.

After that, it’s just a haze of ripping off clothes, kissing and biting every new bit of skin they see. She’s absolutely beautiful naked, with freckled shoulders and breasts that fit perfectly in his hands and a soft, flat stomach that leads to trimmed curls and shapely legs. She’s small, only coming to his chin, he learns he likes it, likes the way he has to bend down to kiss her, likes the way her curves fit in his hands. And he likes the sounds she makes, the low hums of pleasure when he runs his thumbs over her nipples.

The name Molly comes to mind, and it nearly makes him stop, but his heart is beating a different name, Leslie. He’s only known her for two hours, but he feels connected to her, as cliche as that might sound.

They make it to her bedroom, it’s slightly less cluttered than her living room, it’s mostly just books, political biographies from the looks of it.

It makes him like her even more.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t mean to be impatient, but could you please do something?”

Ben laughs.“What do you want me to do?” he asks, smoothing his hands down her sides, following her curves until he reaches her hips. “I know what I want.”

“What?” Leslie asks, her voice soft and light, as if what they’re doing is completely ordinary, like this isn’t their first or only time.

“I want to bend you over this bed and eat you out until you cum all over my face, then I want you to fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes,” she says, practically sobbing with need. “Please.”

To Ben’s immense pleasure, she bends down and spreads her legs, revealing her wet cunt to him. She’s shiny and pink, making Ben’s mouth water. He drops down to his knees, and spreads her lips apart, breathing in her scent before he dives in.

He thinks this must have been what Galahad felt when he discovered the Holy Grail.

She makes a sound, and it drives him insane, making him want more.

“Ben.” She pulls on her sheets, squirming as he flicks his tongue against her clit. He pushes down her stomach, holding her in place as she climbs and then falls.

“Condom?”

“Bottom drawer.”

He finds the box next to a pink vibrator and a pair of handcuffs. “Wow.”

“You should see the box I have under my bed.”

Ben thinks about getting it, to see what’s in there, but decides against it and instead tears open the condom wrapper, rolls it on and lies down. She gives him a coy smile as she straddles him, opening pressed against the tip.

She then impales herself on him and all Ben feels is tight wet heat surrounding him, sending a pleasure spike through his body. She reaches back and places her hands on his thighs and starts moving, pussy rubbing his dick, tits bouncing beautifully.

It’s then that he realizes the voice that keeps saying Molly’s name, the one that’s telling him to stop, this is wrong, is quiet. No, not just quiet, but completely absent.

She falls forward, kissing him slow and dirty before she buries her head in the crook of his neck as he thrusts into her, making her body shake.

Her coming on his cock is like a dream come true. He flips them, losing his place in her, but just as he’s about to slide into her again, she turns over and rises onto her hands and knees. “Fuck me from behind.”

God. She’s perfect.

God. He shouldn’t be thinking these things.

He shouldn’t be here.

Her back is perfectly straight, ass up. It’s a beautiful ass too, one that feels amazing in his hands. He massages the cheeks as he thrusts, slow at first but it quickly builds as he notices that she’s already quivering again.

She falls down and he goes with her, still moving because he’s almost there. Almost

“Cum, baby,” she says and that’s all it takes.

Ben expects regret to come almost immediately, but it doesn’t. There’s no regret, no guilt. Maybe it’ll come when he goes home and he sees Molly asleep.

“Can you stay?” Leslie asks. He wonders if she knows, or if she cares. Leslie doesn’t seem the type of woman who would sleep with a man with a girlfriend knowingly.

Girlfriend. He has a girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugs. “Okay. Wait your car is at the bar-”

“I’ll walk.”

“No, don’t be insane, I’ll drive you.” She’s already putting on her clothes. He notices she’s actually putting on her bra. And actually, she’s putting on a whole new outfit. He would have thought she’d put on sweats.

“Um, are you going somewhere?” he asks, looking around for his own clothes. They’re scattered throughout her house so it’s a game of find something and either put it on or carry it.

“Yeah, work.”

He looks at the clock. “It’s four thirty.”

Leslie gives him a look. “Yeah?”

“Um, just, do you always go to in this early?”

Leslie throws him his boxers. “No, usually I go in at six but I figure I’m already up and I always brainstorm best after sex, so I might as well go. What are you going to do?”

“Um, go home and sleep?” he asks, putting the boxers on, then his pants. Eventually he gets everything on, except for his tie, which he can’t seem to locate. It’s fine, he doesn’t need it.

She makes a face like she doesn’t understand the concept at all.

“Ready?” she asks, holding her car keys.

“Yeah.”

They drive in silence back to the bar. Or relative silence, considering she’s singing along to the radio. “They always play the best music at this hour.”

He wonders if she ever sleeps. He thinks about asking but then she pulls into the parking lot, next to his Saturn.

“Wow good guess.”

“Not really. Those five belong to owners, that Honda Civic has a flat tire and well, I didn’t think you drove a purple Sebring convertible.”

“No.” He laughs.

She gives him a shy smile. “I know tonight was a one night stand and I’m okay with that but I had fun.”

“I had fun too.” More fun than he’s had in years. God what is wrong with him?

“That’s great.” Her smile could light up whole cities. “Well, goodnight.”

Ben smiles back and because he needs to, just one last time, he cups her face and kisses her slow and soft, so he can memorize the way her lips felt against his.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

He showers when he goes home, then he crawls into bed next to Molly, who cuddles up beside him, her brown hair spreading against her chest.

“Did you have fun?” she asks eyes closed and voice far away like she’s still dreaming.

He kisses the top of her head. “Yeah.”


	8. Mating Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Omega dynamics. Knotting.

Ben twists her hair around his fingers, holding it tight as he breathes in her ear. “Mine,” he snarls, letting her hair go and turning her around, pushing Leslie against the wall. His hand lands on her neck, and she tries to catch her breath, but also she wants to just take him all in. His eyes are darker, pupils dilated so all she can see is a thin rim of gold. She does not see Ben the man, but rather Ben, her mate. 

God, how did she go so many months trying to deny this? 

It occurs to her that he’s waiting for a response when he pushes his body against hers, but does nothing. 

“Yours,” she says, not to placate him, not to make him continue, but because she needs to say it. She needs him to know. 

He growls before he kisses her again, his fingers finding their way into her hair again, and she feels like she’s melting from the heat of his mouth, from the way his cock presses against her, throbbing. 

“Fuck me.” It sounds like someone else says it. It’s a voice that’s different than her own. 

Ben’s smile is slow and dangerous. “I going to.” 

A shiver runs through Leslie, but then he yanks her blouse apart, sending buttons flying and tearing the fabric. There’s no time to care though, because he’s pulling her bra down, biting into the tender flesh hard enough to make the skin instantly bruise. 

He abandons her breasts quickly though, dropping to his knees. He unsnaps her pants and they fall to her feet. Then, he takes a finger and feels the front of her lace panties, the one she bought just because they make her feel dangerous and sexy. He grabs the side band with his teeth, pulling until they snap apart. Then he does the same thing to the other side, this time biting her hip too. He throws them aside and she knows there’s something she should say, but it doesn’t matter because Ben’s mouth is hot and wet and she doesn’t even know her own name anymore. 

She clutches his shoulders, hips moving on their own, with wild abandon. In return he smacks her ass, sending shock waves of pleasure through her. Ben’s tongue feels like it’s everywhere at once, her clit, her opening, her asshole. There’s no part of her that doesn’t feel like it’s being fucked by a madman. 

She falls off him, her legs liquefied, sending her to the floor. He comes down too, his face drenched with her, but he’s smiling and uninterested in cleaning himself off. 

He grabs her hands, ignoring her protests as he pulls her to her feet. He drags her through the room, up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Ben peels off his shirt and she can see scratches on his chest and arms. For moment Leslie feels nothing but red hot jealousy, but then she realizes that the scratches are his own doing. 

“Oh, Ben.” She reaches for him and he stops, taking her wrist and placing her hand on a particularly nasty cut. 

“Leslie, I-”

“It’s okay,” she says, running her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles and bone underneath hot skin. “You’re beautiful.” She pulls off his belt, but he does the rest, taking off his pants and boxer briefs. 

“Bed.” 

She nods and falls back on her mattress, spreading her legs for him. He sits between them, taking his cock into his hand and running it down her slit, but then he takes her hand with his other hand and pulls her up. 

“Sit on me.” 

She obeys the order, wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking down on his cock. He’s thick and long and she can feel him everywhere. 

He pulls a tit into his mouth and she starts rocking, his thrusts hard and fast, but completely controlled. 

But Leslie knows that control won’t last, for either one of them. 

“You can let go,” she says, needing him to just fuck her. 

He kisses her hard enough that she tastes copper. “Turn around.” 

She does, and he feels even bigger from this angle. There’s nothing for her to hold onto though except his thighs, so she has to just trust him. 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

She nods. She’s not afraid. 

It’s beyond anything she can imagine. Ben’s thrusts are hard and erratic, buy hit perfectly, making her cum instantly. She tries to count them, but then it ‘s just one after the other as he bends her over and twists her around and places her where and how he wants her, making her come apart over and over. 

And then she feels it, rising into her and splitting her apart and breaking her open. She screams from he delicious pain of it, but she can’t move, not yet. 

Ben’s teeth disappear into her shoulder. 

As if knotting her wasn’t enough to claim her. 

“Shh,” he says, kissing the bite. “Shh, baby girl.”

It’s his voice that relaxes her. Her breath calms, her heart rate slows and she can finally enjoy the feeling. 

“You’re so beautiful.” His lips are all over her skin. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” 

He continues the kiss her until the knot subsides, allowing her to move off him. 

It’s strange, but once it’s gone, she misses it, even though it was painful. She even misses him, even though he’s right beside her, kissing away her tears. 

“Are you okay?”

She nods, kisses him firmly, knowing that he’s probably coming down. “I love you, Ben Wyatt. A little pain is worth it. And besides, I got you too.”

He looks down at his skin, at the fresh scratches and bruises that belong to her. “I guess you did.”

Leslie runs a finger down cheek. His eyes connect with hers, his usual warm brown again. 

“Mine,” she snarls, sealing her claim with a kiss.


	9. Man She Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Road Trip coda. Contains hints of sub! Leslie and Dom! Ben.

“So, this is my room,” Leslie says with a wave of her hand as they enter her bedroom. She’s shown him around the rest of her house, aware of his wide eyed stare of horror as they maneuvered around boxes and stacks of papers. But now they’re in the least cluttered room of her house. She watches as he eyes the stacks of books against her wall and the owls on her dresser. She’s just glad she put her Daniel Craig body pillow in her closet. She really doesn’t want to have to explain that.

She’s telling him she has a bottle of wine in the kitchen when he comes up to her, silently pushing her down onto her bed. She gasps as he tears her shirt apart with one swift motion, making her buttons pop off. Suddenly, Ben’s so close, his nose barely bumping hers. His eyes are dark, almost completely black. She can smell the cinnamon on his breath and the soap on his skin.

He hasn’t even touched her and already she’s wet. Although who is she kidding, she’s been in a constant state of arousal since they met.

“Ben.” He swallows his name though, lips sliding across hers, opening her up so he can map her mouth with his tongue. She melts into the kiss, trying to capture as much of his taste as she possibly can.

But then Ben pulls his lips from hers and Leslie can only groan in protest. She doesn’t have time to miss his lips though, because they’re soon on her skin, pulling on it as he makes his way down her neck. She can feel the barest hint of his teeth. She can also feel his cock through his pants. It feels long and hard and definitely interested in her.

She wants to do something, pull his shirt out of his pants, touch his skin, anything, but he’s got her hands pinned to her sides while he kisses his way down her chest. He mouths at the swell of her breast, his facial hair scratching at her delicate skin.

God, she needs him to touch her.

He seems to read her mind, because his hands leave hers, sliding down her sides pulling her skirt up. His hands are huge on her, but she doesn’t feel small. Rather, they make her feel desired.

Ben comes up to her eye level again. She whimpers again as he runs his fingers over her, touching her through her panties before moving the fabric to the side.

She wants to close her eyes, but she can’t. Instead she gets lost in his eyes, which never leave hers, not even for a second.

Leslie wants to tell him not to worry about making her climb. It always takes her forever, and that’s usually if she’s lucky.

But there’s something stopping her. It’s a pull in the pit of her stomach. The way she can feel her toes curl. How her left leg jerks.

It’s the way all the nerves in her body feel as if they’re getting ready to explode.

“Come,” he says and she does. It’s not a sudden orgasm, the kind that makes her body shake for two seconds before disappearing just as fast, but rather a slow climb that she feels blossom from her core, making her feel like she’s floating in a river of fire.

She’s never come on command before.

Leslie’s still feeling the aftershocks when Ben sits up, pulling on his tie. Once it’s undone he starts unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the white tee underneath.

She’s disappointed by the lack of skin but then his plaid comes off, falling on the floor and he pulls off his undershirt.

Oh. God.

He’s beautiful. She can see bone beneath skin that’s white, but not pale. There’s a fine dusting of hair on his firm chest and a line down his stomach, which is flat, but not hard. In a weird way, it makes her feel less nervous about her own body.

She reaches up, just wanting to touch him, but he grabs her arm, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Tell me what you like.”

A million answers pop into Leslie’s mind, but she finds herself saying, “Role play.”

He smiles and she feels his teeth on her skin. “Good. Me too.” He kisses up her arm. “What else?”

Leslie’s had a lot of men ask her this question. Men who’ve made many promises but have never delivered. It’s grown tiresome, to the point where she’ll keep her answers light and vague. What she wants is for someone to just take control of her, to take her out of her own thoughts, to bend her to his will and make her even better for it. No one has ever been able to.

But she thinks maybe Ben can.

Still, vocalizing this need is all but impossible.

It turns out not to matter though, because as Ben pulls her up so she’s sitting and pushes her blouse off her shoulders. Her shirt disappears and he leans forward to kiss her skin. “I love your freckles.”

“Thank you.” She closes her eyes as his fingers trace her spine until he reaches her bra. With one hand, he undoes her bra.

Leslie’s beginning to think there are two Bens. There’s the nerdy, can’t go in front of a camera without freaking out Ben, and then there was this Ben, whose hands and lips felt like a miracle and was taking complete control of her.

It was like a sexy Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

“You still haven’t answered the question, Ms. Knope.”

The way he says Ms. Knope reminds her of the early days of their relationship, when she would march into his office without invitation and would spend an an hour passionately defending her department and its services. Some days he would argue, but most of the time he just sat back and waited until she was done before saying a clipped, “No. Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to work, Ms. Knope.”

She would go, livid and just a tiny bit wet.

“I like this.”

“Me too,” Ben says, pushing her shoulders so she falls back onto the bed. He sits between her legs. “Raise your hips.”

She does, allowing him to take off her skirt and panties, which are red and cotton and not very sexy but it doesn’t seem to matter because he’s not looking at them anyway.

Instead, he’s looking at her, tracing her. Not inserting, not pushing, just touching.

“Ben?”

“Mmm?”

His voice is so low and rough. It takes her a minute to remember what it was she wanted to say. “What do you like?”

He smiles and kisses the scar on her knee. “I like the sound you making when you come.”

Leslie whimpers.

Ben lowers himself onto the bed and kisses the inside of her thigh before reaching up and placing one her foot on his shoulders. Without hesitation, Leslie does the same with the other.

“And I the way you smell,” he says, breath hot on her skin. “And I-” he stops, licks up her thigh, ending at the crease of her leg- “really-” he pulls her outer lips apart with his fingers and slowly traces her with his tongue-“fucking love the way you taste.”

“Ben!” She half moans, half screams his name, unable to remember the last time she ever felt like this.

His eyes meet hers, and she can see the way his chest rises and falls with each harsh breath. And then he growls and his mouth his completely on her.

She comes off the bed, her mind screaming this is too much, but he just takes her hips into his hands and pushes her down without even missing a beat.

All Leslie can do is claw at her bed as he brings her up again, higher and higher.

Then she crashes, her body still humming, her mind fuzzy.

When she opens her eyes, it’s to see Ben get off the bed, his hand going for his belt. Leslie watches as his pants fall to his feet and he steps out of them. She stares at his legs. They’re surprisingly thick with muscle, covered in a fine dusting of dark hair.

But it’s not really his legs that have her salivating. It’s his cock straining through his grey boxer briefs. She sits up on her knees. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Permission granted, Leslie pulls his briefs down. His cock bounces at the freedom. It’s just as long and thick as she felt before, a dark red and leaking at the tip.

If any part of her was nervous about breaking Chris’ stupid rule, it’s gone now because there is no way she is letting him walk out the door without her having a taste.

She takes him into her hand, listening as he tells her to hold him tighter. She’s not interested in getting him off yet, she just wants to feel him in her hand and get acquainted.

Leslie has a feeling they are going to be best of friends.

It’s been so long since she’s seen a dick, let alone one this beautiful. That thought in mind, Leslie takes him into her mouth, tasting soft skin and salt. She closes her eyes, breathing in his scent as she falls head over heels in love with his taste.

And maybe with him, if she’s being honest.

It turns out that Ben’s a talker. She’s wondered what he would be like. If he’d be quiet and just let his moans tell her how she was doing, or if he’d be more vocal. At first all he does his breathe and move her hair from her eye, but then as she takes him deeper and moans around him, a steady stream of curse words and nonsense phrases pours from his mouth. She smiles around him, meeting his eyes.

She winks as she takes him even deeper.

“I knew you would be good at that.”

Woah. Leslie’s heart rushes from the praise. Did he think about her sucking his dick a lot? Did he lie in his hotel room, eyes focused on the ceiling while he imagined her lips around him?

The thought drives her crazy.

He holds her shoulder though and pulls out. “You’re incredible-”

“Thank you.”

“But I don’t want come yet.”

It’s not Ben’s words, but the way he says them that make Leslie’s stomach burn. All she can do is respond with a little, “Oh.”

His lips curl up in a little smirk that also sends fire down her belly. “Yeah. Oh.” He glides his thumb over her lips. “Is that alright with you?”

It’s more than alright. It’s necessary.

“Good,” he says. “Where are your condoms?”

“Dresser, second drawer on the right,” Leslie replies. He nods and turns around and if she thought his butt through his pants was great, it’s nothing compared to the real thing. “You have the cutest butt.”

She doesn’t mean to say it, but he chuckles as he turns around, condom in hand. He rolls it on and then with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, pushes her down.


	10. The RGB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please tell me you hung up before Ruth Bader Ginsberg."

“And that’s how Ruth Bader Ginsberg would kiss,” Leslie says, releasing Ben’s dick with a pop. She wants to take him back into her mouth, maybe clean him up some more, but he’s still shaking slightly and she fears it might be too much for him.

But god, she can’t remember the last time she felt this way about a man. She wants to hold him and cover him in kisses and swallow him whole.

“I like that one,” he says, his voice rough and spent. “Come here.”

She giggles and leans over him, ready to lean down for a kiss.. He reaches up with his thumb. “You’ve got-” he says, wiping her lip off.

Leslie looks at his thumb for a second before holding taking it into her mouth, licking it clean while Ben watches with dark, studious eyes. “Who was that?”

“Oh, that was all me.” She grins. “I’m very resourceful.”

“Hell yeah, you are,” he replies, bringing her down on him and then rolling them over so he’s looking down at her. “But now it’s my turn.”


	11. (Feels Like The) First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smallest Park coda.

Leslie watches him as he moves through her kitchen, opening the cabinet that contains her wine glasses. He opens the bottle with practiced ease and pours, offering her one. She takes the glass, her hand shaking but miraculously able to control the glass as she brings it to her lips. She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous, it’s not as if this is her first time ever having sex. It’s not even her first time having sex with Ben.

But it’s real now, completely out in the open, and that makes it feel brand new. 

He takes the glass from her hand, setting it beside the bottle and then his lips are on hers, fingers threading through her hair as he pushes her through her kitchen until the reach the couch. She falls backwards and he goes with her, lips now falling on her neck, his fingers exploring her skin. 

She wants to say she missed him, but she’s said it so much she feels like a broken record.But it’s true though, she missed him so much she ached in her bones. There were too many nights when she woke up thinking he was beside her, only to be disappointed to find nothing but empty space. 

“Bedroom?”

“Not yet.” The words ghost cross her lips. It’s her natural instinct to hurry, to take him to her room so she can sink down on him, but as Ben’s lips slide across hers, saying everything she needs to hear without saying a word at all, she realizes she’s okay with going slow for right now. 

He’s not going anywhere.


	12. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes in the middle of the night. (could be dubious consent)

She comes in the middle of the night, wanting to talk about the budget. Ben blames the summer heat and his own exhaustion for letting her in, but the moment the door closes, something in the room shifts and he doesn’t know who makes the first move, though he would like to blame her.

What he can’t blame her for is he way he pushes her down on his bed, or the way he rips off her blouse, uncaring when she protests. He can’t blame her when he scrapes his teeth on her cleavage, or for the way he palms her cunt, rubbing it through her pants until she’s whimpering for him to stop.

He does, but his hand stays. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she growls, her fingers pulling on the back of his hair, bringing him back down. 

At least he can blame her for that.


	13. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smallest Park coda.

It’s not until Ben’s inside Leslie again that it feels real. She’s as soft and warm as he remembers, clenching around him with every motion. She’s beautiful like this, hair spread out on the pillow, skin shiny, tasting and smelling like salt and vanilla, her eyes closed tight and biting her lower lip. He changes angles and she gasps, her soft moans soak into his skin, sending heat down his spine. 

Ben dips his head into the crook of her neck, presses hot kisses to her pulse and everywhere else he can reach with his mouth. He lets his hands wander, up her sides, down her legs, wanting to touch and kiss her everywhere he can to make up for lost time.

She touches him back with the same reverence. He can feel her apology in the way her finger lightly down his arms. He’s done with apologies though, wants to go forward and stop hurting each other because the pain of not being with each other was far too much to bear. That was before, this was now. And right now he wants Leslie to stop being afraid to touch him. He wants her fully, pressing her fingers into his skin so hard they leave bruises, digging into his skin with her fingernails, sucking on his collar bone to keep from screaming his name.

He wants her to scream his name. But she won’t if she keeps holding back.

He kisses his way back up her neck. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispers in her ear.

Leslie stills, eyes opening wide. They’re dark with lust, but there’s also fear in them. He leans down and slides his lips across hers, needing to kiss that fear and doubt away. He writes the words in to her skin, watching her face to make sure she understands.

Her eyes open again, look at him with shocked surprise. He nods once and she pushes him over. He goes willingly, pulling her on top of him. Leslie kisses him again, rough and full of truths that can’t be expressed with words. He moans, this is what he wants. She raises herself, sits tall on him, back arched, breasts rising and falling with every panting breath as she rolls her hips.

“Yes,” he says, content to watch her. She laughs though, crooks her finger in a come here motion.

He laughs too, sitting up and meeting her mouth with his, threading his fingers into her hair. He ducks his head again, licks his way down the valley between her breasts, makes them wet with his spit. He cradles her close, diving into her deep and hard until her fingers are digging into his skin and she’s saying his name like a mantra. He cherishes every bruise, every scratch, kissing her already bruised lips as he comes, stays inside her, holds her as they both come down.

Slowly, she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him, smiling softly as she strokes his jaw with her red fingernail. He’s missed this more than words or even actions can say, but he tries anyway, because he needs to, but more importantly, she needs to hear it.

“I know,” she says, her voice cracking, “Me too.”

He finally pulls out of her and rolls over, bringing her close to him again. “We’re really doing this.” It’s not a question, but a clarification.

“We are,” she says anyway, pressing a light kiss on Ben’s chest. Then she sits up on her knees. He looks up at her, takes in the way the moonlight from her bedroom window reflects off her skin. Ben feels slightly anxious as she stares at him, unable to tell what she’s thinking, half afraid she’s going to take everything she said earlier back, but then she cracks a grin. “You have sex hair, baby.” She doesn’t sing it like Andy, thank god, but the spirit is still there, and he can’t help but grin back.

“So do you.”


	14. Steamrolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie tries not to steamroll. Ben has other ideas.

“So,” Leslie says a few seconds after they finally stop kissing. She wants to keep kissing Ben, to make up for all the time they’ve lost, but she needs to catch her breath. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Sure.”

Their park is nice. It’s small and quiet and for a brief second, Leslie imagines it becoming the go to spot in Pawnee for couples to have their own romantic moments. They should rename it the most romantic park in Pawnee.

“I’m sorry I ruined your grand opening.”

A brief moment of hurt passes through Leslie, but she doesn’t let it linger. “It’s okay. I deserved it.”

“You really didn’t,” Ben says and it’s in that moment that Leslie realizes they’re not even touching. They’re sitting side by side but their hands are on their own laps and there’s a gap of space between them, as if they’re both still too afraid to make the leap even though they just kissed.

Holding Ben’s hand now shouldn’t be so scary.

So she decides to test the waters by touching his hand with her pinky. The second she does, he grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

It’s instant relief.

“We’re really doing this, right?” She needs to make sure this is really happening, and they’re not just having some long and painful goodbye. She’s pretty sure by the way Ben kissed her that they’re back together, but she needs to hear the words.

His answer is a simple, breathy, “Yes.”

 

It feels like the first time all over again. His hands are slow as they glide over her skin, mapping out the cartography of her body, his lips following, kissing every inch of her with reverence. She wants to keep her eyes open, to watch him, but they close on their own. He says how much he missed her as he kisses the crook of her neck. He tells he thought about her constantly while nibbling on her hip bone. He kisses the inside of her knee and confesses he almost called her a thousand times.

Ben puts his lips all over her body except the one place she really wants them. Her first instinct is to grab his hair and put him where she wants him, but Leslie’s made a promise to both herself and him not to be a steamroller, so she’s going to lie still and wait, he’ll do it on his own.

Except he doesn’t. He just kisses his way back up her body, completely ignoring her puss.

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it was punishment.

He must have caught her groan of displeasure because he stops. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Leslie smiles and wipes the tears that keep forming away.

Ben though, just sighs and rests his chin on her stomach. “You’re not. Tell me what’s wrong. Am I doing something?”

“No, you’re perfect.” She’s quick to answer because it’s the truth. “I’m fine. Keep going,” she says, quick to add, “if you want to.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Ben says, sitting up and grabbing his boxers from the floor and putting them on.

“Where are you going?”

“No where,” he answers, getting under her covers. “You though, are going to come here and we’re going to talk.”

She slides up next to him so he can put his arm around her shoulder. It’s little moments like this she think she might have actually missed the most. She draws patterns on his leg with her fingernails. They’re pale, and small yet strong and covered in dark hair that tickles her fingers. “About?”

“Steamrolling.”

Her fingers stop. “Oh. Well you know I’m trying so if I’m still doing it I’m sorry-”

“I know, Leslie. I do. If anything you’re trying too hard.”

“No, I-”

He turns, making her look him in the eye. “Leslie, when I said you were a steamroller, I meant about forcing us to work together and not listening to what I wanted our relationship to be, not about you telling me what you want me to do to you in bed. And I really don’t want you to let me walk all over you, so come on, say it.” He cups her chin and wipes a stray tear away.

She takes a deep breath. If he really wants to know. “I want to ride your face.”

“Thank fucking God,” he says, kissing her hard before quickly lying down on his back. When she doesn’t move, frozen, Ben’s fingers wrap around her wrist. “Come on.”

This time, Leslie moves, straddling her boyfriend’s head, gripping the headboard for support. She’s barely over him though when he reaches up, his mouth hot and hungry before she’s ready for it.

It makes her wonder if he missed this as much as she did.

 

Leslie wakes up in the morning to see it snowing outside. She slips out of bed and goes over to the window to watch. It’s still dark out, but the light from the streetlamp makes the snow look like falling crystals as they blanket the ground.

A pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back against him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she says, still feeling quite limbless. She pinches her hand, just to make sure this isn’t all a dream, but still turns around anyway, just so she can see him. “You’re really here.”

“Where else would I be?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. I kept having dreams like this. I wasn’t sure.”

Ben smiles and presses his lips to her forehead. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere. Except maybe JJ’s later to get us breakfast. But then I’m coming right back.”

“I can make pancakes,” Leslie offers, feeling blessed and relieved all at once. “So you don’t have to drive in the snow.”

“Even better,” he says, kissing her gently and pulling her back to bed.


	15. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up alone in Leslie's bed the morning after Smallest Park

Ben wakes up alone in her room, wrapped up in Leslie’s blankets, the scent of her detergent mixed with the heady scent of sex lingering on the sheets. He clings to the pillow for a moment, allowing the scent to wash over him. It comforts him, allowing him to accept that this isn’t a dream.

It takes him several minutes to adjust to the daylight and open his eyes, but eventually Ben sits up and untangles himself, stretching his arms and back before going to find her. 

He finds Leslie in her kitchen, humming softly in front of the stove while bacon sizzles in a pan and she dips bread into an egg and cream batter. She doesn’t seem to notice him, so he leans against the doorway, content to just watch her while she cooks.

She’s wearing one of his shirts. The one she took while they were dating and never gave back. It’s long on her, coming to her thighs, but when she reaches up the shirt rides up, revealing the bottom curve of her ass.

“I’m giving you everything…” she sings, putting the French Toast on a plate.

He takes a step and the floor creaks. She turns and smiles. It’s not her usual bright smile, but something smaller.

“I’m making breakfast. I hope French Toast is okay. I woke up this morning craving them.”

“Really?” he asks, closing the gap by placing his hands on her waist. “Because I woke up craving you.”

Leslie giggles, hands sliding up his chest and around his neck. “I almost forgot what a perv you are.”

“I’ll just have to remind you,"and he kisses her, not caring about morning breath or the fact that he hasn’t had any coffee yet.

She laughs and pushes him away. "The bacon’s going to burn,” she says, turning around.

While she finishes cooking, Ben pours them cups of coffee, adding lots of sugar to hers. He drinks his black, wanting the bitterness to burn his tongue until he feels human again, because right now he’s not convinced.

It feels too good to be true.

They eat in her dining room. It’s still cluttered, but this time with campaign posters and boxes he’s sure contain signs and pamphlets. For a minute, he feels a tinge of guilt. He knows what’s coming. When they go public, her campaign will be in danger and it will be because of him.

But he doesn’t care. He can’t care. Not when she’s eating her bacon next to him and her bare feet are in his lap and he’s holding them with his free hand.

Not when she’s wiping her face and saying, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

They’re washing the dishes when she says, “I know you’re worried.”

He takes his hands out of the hot soapy water and places his hands on her shirt, not caring that he’s getting it wet.

“I just want you to be sure.”

She wraps her arms around his waist, placing her hand on his butt. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Good,” he says, swallowing his relief. “I just don’t want to hurt your campaign.”

“My campaign will be fine,” Leslie says, almost too dismissive for Ben’s liking as she pulls away. “I’m more worried about Chris to tell you the truth. I made a pros and cons list.” She grabs a notebook off the counter, the water staining the page. “Cons: I get fired, or you get fired or we both get fired.”

He’s pretty sure he’s the one who’ll get fired. He should update his resume. “Pros?”

“Pro: Chris is happy and gives us both a raise and a medal.”

“A medal?”

She shrugs, smiling. “A trophy maybe?”

Ben chuckles and bends down, placing his chin on her shoulder. “I forgot how short you are.”

“What are you talking about? You see me every day.”

“Yeah, but that’s different. You wear heels and also…” he trails off, unable to admit that he didn’t let himself think about things like how small she is or how she fits perfectly against him or how he loves her, even though it was all he thought about. 

“I know,” Leslie says, quietly.

He closes his eyes, breathing her in. The scent is familiar. “Is…is that my body wash?”

“I told you I missed you,” she says and the thought makes Ben crazy, so he pulls her around and kisses her until his lips are sore.

“What do you want to do today?”

“You,” she answers.

“Good,” he says, pulling her shirt up, hands grazing her body, slow because he missed the heat of her skin. She sighs, clinging to his own shirt before leaning up for their lips to meet again.

He pulls her upstairs, back to her room, unable to stop kissing her even though it means tripping on the stairs. They laugh though as he pulls her up to her feet.

The night before had been frantic, both of them tearing each other’s clothes and skin an effort to be as close as possible. Today though, Ben moves down Leslie’s body slowly, ignoring her protests until she’s fully begging him to go where she needs him most.

She whimpers when he presses his lips against her. It makes him want to stay down there as long as possible, to see what other sounds he can get her to make.

“I need you inside me.” 

Ben kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips before rolling over on his back. She sinks onto him, hands on his chest. He watches her, taking in the curves and lines of her body as it trembles with pleasure. She falls and he holds her, thrusting into her as her lips and teeth scrape his neck until she’s nothing but a quivering mess. 

He flips her over and loses himself. 

They’re still in bed, tangled in the sheets and each other when her phone rings. Closer to it, Ben hands Leslie the phone, who looks at the caller ID and sighs.

“Who is it?” He mumbles into her freckled shoulder.

“My campaign team,” she says, pressing the end button. “I’ll call them back later.”

“Leslie-”

“It’s Saturday, Ben. And we’re- my campaign can wait.”

Ben kisses her skin, tasting salt. He wants to keep her, here, forever. “Go. Call them back. I’m not going anywhere.”

She stares at him, expression soft, eyes sparkling. “Are you sure?”

He kisses her, holding her face in his hands. “I’m sure.”

She smiles, that same soft smile from before and climbs out bed, putting his shirt on before she goes.

He takes the book off the nightstand and waits for her return.


	16. Wrap Myself Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Smallest Park coda!

The sunlight comes through the window, hitting Leslie’s eyes as she slowly blinks them open. She feels disoriented, usually she’s awake at least an hour before sunrise, but right now all she wants to do is burrow under the covers and snuggle next to the still sleeping man beside her. 

Her bladder has other ideas though. With some difficulty, she gets out of the bed, the sheets and blankets tangled around her legs. She hears Ben mumble in protest, but she can’t tell if it’s because she left and took his source of warmth or if he’s dreaming. 

She gets her answer when she comes back and he’s sitting up, eyes half shut and lips turned downward. 

“You left me.” 

Leslie smiles at his grumpiness. “I’m sorry I had to use the bathroom.” 

Ben makes another face, and for a minute Leslie worries that she’s now finding out he’s one of those guys who hates the thought of women having natural body functions, or worse, that he’s going to say he made a mistake and he never should have come home with her last night and to never talk to him again, but then he throws of what’s left of the blankets off his bare legs and climbs out of the bed, shuffling his feet as he goes past her and into the bathroom.

While he’s gone, Leslie starts to remake the bed. He comes out just in time to help her, wordlessly tucking the sheet on the other side under the mattress. She gives him a smile that he returns and soon the bed looks better. 

“So what do you want to do today?”

“Get back into bed and snuggle with you,” Leslie replies. 

His eyebrow shoots up.”Who are you and what you done with Leslie Knope?”

“I’m serious,” she says, pulling the comforter up so she can climb back in. Without having to be asked, Ben crawls in with her, though his expression is still incredulous. “We’re going to tell Chris tomorrow and my campaign advisers, but for right now, I just want to wrap myself around you.”

“We can do that.” He pulls her close and she makes good on her promise, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He does the same, his fingers absently drawing patterns on her back.

“You thought I was going to change my mind.” His breath’s hot against her cheek, and Leslie wants to deny it, but she figures it wouldn’t be good to start their new relationship with a lie. But before she can answer, he says, “It’s okay. I’m actually kind of scared this is a dream and I’m about to wake up in my room at April and Andy’s house.”

“Did you dream about this a lot?”

“All the time.”

She nods, kisses his shoulder because the skin looks appetizing. “Me too. Most of them were nightmares.”

Ben pulls back, just enough to meet her eyes. “Les-”

“Did you sleep with Shauna?” She winces, closing her eyes and instantly shaking her head. “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business-”

“No.” 

Her eyes open. “What?”

“Nothing happened with Shauna, or anyone else. The most action I got was from the masseuse at the spa Donna and Tom took me to on their weird treat yo self day. And that was all above the waist.”

“Oh.” 

“Is that what you dreamed about?” He asks, rolling them over until she’s on her back and he’s on top of her. 

“I also dreamed about you just leaving Pawnee.”

“I thought about it,” Ben says, kissing her jaw, “but I made a pros and cons list and decided as much as it hurt not being with you, Pawnee’s my home. Did you really think about me all the time?”

“All the time,” Leslie promises, crossing her heart. She wants to apologize again for pushing him too hard, but they’ve already agreed no more apologies. Today is a new day, they’re going to start fresh. 

He kisses her and she forgets whatever she was going to say as his lips slide and push against hers, as his hand disappears between them until she feels the press of his fingers against her clit and and she gasps his name. 

The kiss continues as his fingers slink into her, becoming rough and dirty, the kind of kiss that’s more tongue and breath. 

But then his fingers leave and he mouths his way down her body until he’s against her pussy and all she can do is card her fingers through his hair. 

Her stomach though, decides it’s a good moment to rumble, reminding her that she hasn’t eaten since the night before. 

Ben opens his eyes and she whispers sorry. He kisses her clit and sits up. “Do you want me to go get us JJ’s?”

“What? No. I want you to keep doing that.”

“Me too,” he says, kissing her again, allowing Leslie to taste herself. “But I’m hungry too. So I’m going to go get us some food, and then we’ll eat it and I’ll continue where I left off. Or maybe I’ll start over.” 

He says all this while he puts on his clothes, giving Leslie no choice in the matter. 

She sits up and frowns, but really she’s just grateful she has a man who will stop doing, what he claims as “his favorite thing in the world” to get her breakfast. If she wasn’t already in love with him, now she definitely would be.“Okay.”

He grabs his wallet and keys from the night stand. “I’ll be back,” he says, kissing her softly. “Don’t leave this bed.” 

“Yes, sir,” she says, laughing but the look he gives her before he leaves sends vibrations of hot pleasure down her spine. 

Maybe there’s more they need to talk about when he returns.


	17. Love in the Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the backseat of the cab at the end of "Ben's Parents" (Exhibitionism galore!)

“We’re going to make out so hard in the back of your cab,” she barely gets her warning to their driver out before Ben’s pulling Leslie into his lap, his lips sliding against hers, tongue seeking entrance that she willingly gives. Ben kisses her like he didn’t just spend fifteen minutes early tonight making out with her in the back of this very cab, but Leslie understands his need. She feels it too; has ever since he got down on one knee and said he wants to be with her forever. 

The thought just makes her want to be closer, even though their bodies are pressed against each other and her fingers are woven through Ben’s hair. It’s not enough. 

Judging by the way he’s hard and pulsating against her, Ben feels the same way. But it’s okay though, she can wait until they get home to have him. And then she can have him. Probably in their foyer because she’s that charged up. 

To distract herself, Leslie kisses her way down his neck, except it doesn’t work because he smells like vanilla ice cream and he tastes like salt and she loves the way he digs his fingers into her waist whenever she kisses him right where his scruff ends. 

She rolls her hips, because they did say they were going to make out hard and in her book, making out hard includes some grinding. And really, she needs to take the edge off. 

And why did they buy a house so far away from Andy and April? And why did they have the party at their house? Aside from the fact their house is full of boxes that still need to be unpacked. 

Ben just groans and pulls her down, rolling his hips too and yeah, this isn’t going to work. 

“Ben?” Leslie nips at his neck, knowing that how much he likes it.

“Yeah?” He sounds as wrecked as she feels. Good. 

“Do you remember that thing we talked about? About the uh fantasy where someone is um, there?" 

"Now?”

“We don’t have to take our clothes off, I just, I need you.”

Ben stares at her for what feels like ages before he nods. “Driver, do you mind-”

“Just don’t make a mess." 

"Thanks,” they say in unison, their lips meeting again as she unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down, taking his cock through the slit of of his boxer briefs and running her hand down in a few times while his finds its way up her dress and two of his fingers run along the center of her panties. 

“Wow.”

“You make me this way,” she says, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Fuck me,” he says and she can only smile because that’s exactly what she plans to do. 

Leslie sinks down on him, and no matter how many times they do this, she always has to catch her breath the moment he’s fully inside her. No man feels the way Ben Wyatt does, no man fills her the way Ben Wyatt does. 

‘You good?“ 

She laughs and buries her face in the crook of his neck as she rolls her hips, rising and falling on his cock. In the back of her mind she realizes that the cab has stopped but she doesn’t care. 

Then she feels her dress being unzipped and she doesn’t care about that either.

If anything, both things make her want it even more. 

She raises her head, sees Ben covered in sweat, his hair sticking up all over the place. 

Her dress falls and he says nothing and pushes her bra down and takes her breast into his mouth while he thrusts up into her, helping her create the friction she’s so desperately craving.

"I love you,” she says, almost there. 

He kisses his way up her chest and neck until their foreheads are lined up again. “I love you. Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to fuck me.”

“I am fucking you.”

She would glare at him if she had the strength. “Ben, please.”

Ben just laughs and kisses her gently before he starts moving, bucking his hips up so fast and strong she instantly falls. 

Literally. She literally falls off him onto the seat. Ben though, just turns to the side and pushes back into her between already being over the edge and the change of angle, her next orgasm is immediate, and just as intense as the first. She cries out, twisting and turning as the after shocks rolls through her and she gets a glimpse the the driver, watching through the rear view mirror. She wonders if he’s touching himself, but before she can look, Ben cups her face and turns her head back so she’s looking at him. “You look only at me.”

Leslie just smiles and nods, because really when Ben is fucking her like this, no one else on Earth might as well exist. 

But then he pulls out of her, stroking her cheek as he does. “I am so fucking in love with you. You’re beautiful.”

“I love you,” she says, sitting up. “Why did you stop, you didn’t?”

“The way i want to cum I can’t do it in here. We promised we wouldn’t make a mess, remember?”

“Oh.”

“You ready to go?” the driver asks, sounding awfully calm for someone who just watched two people fuck in the back of his cab. Maybe this is some kind of weird sex cab? 

That would be an interesting business.

“We live just a block from here, we’ll walk.” He hands the driver the rest of his money out of his wallet. “Thanks.”

“Thank you." 

Ben opens the door and gets out, Leslie following behind."So, that-”

“Hold on,” he says, turning her around so he can zip her dress back up. “Okay.”

She forgets what she was going to say. It doesn’t matter. What matters is she’s going to spend the rest of her life with this man. “Take me home and cum all over my face.”

He smiles and takes her hand. “You got it."


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on the tumblr

It’s three am and they’re in bed, neither of them able to sleep even though they’ve been up for longer than Ben cares to count.

“Tell me what you want, Babydoll,” he asks, brushing his thumb down her neck. He looks over at the dress on the chair and breathes her in. She smells like waffles and sugar and sunlight. 

“Your love,” she answers, resting her forehead against his.

“You have that,” he says, giving her a soft kiss.“What else?”

“To be yours.”

He smiles, takes her hand and kisses the new ring on her finger that matches his. “You are mine, Leslie Knope.”

She smiles and rests her face in the crook of his neck. He kisses her temple, hands climbing up her back. She kisses his collar bone and mumbles against his skin. He understands her though, and rolls her over onto her back.

He kisses her until she’s out of breath. When he’s done, her hair is a mess from his fingers, her lips deep red and plump. He brushes her hair back, his eyes never leaving hers.

She watches him with giant eyes as he maps the cartography of her body with his hands and lips. When he reaches her legs, he spreads her apart and starts kissing her inner thighs, pulling hard on her skin.

Leslie whimpers and he licks his way up her thighs, chasing her wetness until he’s at her center.

He watches her head fall back, eyes closing. He closes his too, concentrating on her taste and the sounds of pleasure that fall from her lips like sacred prayer. When she climbs, he pulls her closer, wanting to catch every drop. 

Her fingers card through is hair, pulling him up. He smiles at her, face sticky with her. 

“Please,” she says, and the ache in her voice convinces him not to let her wait. He just lines himself with her, taking her hands in his as he pushes into her until he’s completely buried. 

But even as connected as they are, it’s not enough. So he sits up and brings her with him. She wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Together they move, slow at first, their hands intertwined, but then their hands fall apart and they start to move faster, unable to do anything except share breath. 

He comes before her, unable to stop, but in that short moment, he feels like his soul is becoming one with hers. 

When he blinks, he finds himself staring at her. She reaches up and wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. 

“Hello, wife.”

She smiles, her eyes bright. “Hello, husband.”


	19. After the Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Donna and Joe's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr

Ben’s talking to one of Donna’s relatives when Leslie comes up beside him, taking her hand in his. He squeezes it back, rubbing his thumb against her wrist. She disappeared for awhile, to take pictures and check on Roz and the triplets, but now she’s back beside him, complimenting Shannon Meagle on her dress. 

Shannon walks off, leaving them alone. He turns to her just as the opening bars of “Lets Stay Together” start to play.

“Dance with me, future congressman.”

Ben lets her pull him out to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist as she throws hers around his neck. She leans up and kisses him, tasting of frosting. 

“Take a breath,” she whispers into his ear. He does, feeling a little better. He feels a bit better now that he’s made the decision to run for office, but at the same time, his heart won’t stop racing and butterflies have made permanent residence in his stomach. What will happen? How will they run a campaign and raise three children? What happens if he wins and he has to go back and forth between D.C and Pawnee? 

“Don’t worry about that right now,” she says, making him realize he spoke his thoughts out loud. “We’ll make it work.”

“I know.” He does. It’s what they do. Whatever craziness life throws at them, they figure it out. Whatever happens, whether he wins or not, he has her and the kids and his friends. He remembers what Ron once said about them holding hands and jumping off cliffs together. This is just another cliff. 

And Leslie’s never going to let go of his hand. 

Ben pushes the thoughts aside and concentrates instead of on her, on the way her eyes are bright with tears of happiness, and the way her curls hit her shoulders, and the expanse of freckled skin that leads down to her cleavage. He’s been so busy panicking about running he hasn’t fully appreciated the sight of Leslie Knope in her dress. 

But really, he would rather appreciate her out of of the dress. 

As far as Ben knows, Leslie has no more duties to perform, so he doesn’t feel the least bit guilty when he brushes his lips across hers and grabs her hand, pulling her off the dance floor to take her back to their room, glad he had the foresight to rent the room for two days and not just one.

He unzips her dress slowly, kissing her neck and shoulders, tracing her spine with his finger. Once it’s off, he watches as she hangs it up, taking his own clothes off in the process. 

The moment they’re naked, she reaches for him again. He loves the way their bodies fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Her skin is hot to the touch, a physical expression of her energy. 

The kissing starts slow, but then grows to something else entirely, to kisses that are for them only. But then she pulls back, her eyes dark and sparking. 

She falls to her knees. And as she takes him in her mouth all he can do is watch and stroke her hair as pleasure flows through him, especially when she takes him deeper. 

“You’re amazing, baby doll." 

Leslie beams up at him, lips wrapped tight around his cock. She’s so beautiful, so amazing, that while he loves this and knows how much she’s into it, if he doesn’t taste her soon he might die. 

"Leslie.”

She just looks at him.

“Bed.”

Leslie just shakes her head. A silent refusal. 

“But I need…okay well can we at least…we can Bill and Hillary." 

She lets him go, replacing her mouth with her hand. "Yeah, okay.”

He helps her up, kissing her once she’s fully upright. The truth is, he doesn’t care if she continues or not, all he really wants is to thank her with his lips and fingers for being his wife. 

So that’s exactly what he does.


	20. What Happens in Pawnee Suites Stays in Pawnee Suites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Joe codaaaaaa

“I love you so much,” Leslie says, each word punctuated by Ben’s lips. His nose bumps hers and they laugh as the elevator doors open. They step out just as a single man walks in, one hand on their suitcases the other on each other. “I’m gonna sex you up so hard tonight,” she tells him as they start walking down the hallway.

“No.” Ben laughs. “I’m gonna sex you up. Oh hey that was a good song! I wanna sex you up,” he sings, snapping his fingers. “Where’s are room?”

“Room three oh nine,” Leslie answers reading the room key. “And that’s room two ten. Babe, I don’t think we’re on the right floor.”

“Oh. This is probably not something I should admit if I run for congress." 

"Probably not,” she agrees. “to the elevator!" 

They make out while they wait for the elevator to appear, stopping only when they hear the chime announcing its arrival. Leslie eyes her husband, his hair already disheveled, his tie completely undone. "You are so good at that.”

“I’m gonna show you what else I’m good at too,” Ben says as they step into the elevator.

“Hells yeah you are!”

“Hells yeah, I am!” They low five and Leslie pushes the third floor button. At least she hopes it’s the third floor button. It’s a little blurry. 

Somehow they get to room three oh nine, and by now Leslie’s singing “867-5309” over and over because she can’t get it out of her head so Ben shuts her up with a kiss and then several more and then it’s just a matter of taking their hands off each other long enough to get undressed, but when they get everything but their underwear off, Ben loses all patience and picks Leslie up, spinning her back into the wall. It hurts but it’s so worth it. She finds his hair with her fingers again and he finds hers, but it’s not his hair that’s driving her crazy, it’s Ben’s mouth and his crazy talented fingers that are between them, doing magical things. 

The kissing slows, but his fingers do not. He looks at her with an intense look of concentration, silent yet demanding. 

It’s not long before her legs are shaking and she’s doing exactly what he wants. 

“Oh, Congressman Wyatt.”

“I’m not Congressman yet.”

She smiles and reaches down to stroke him. After seven years of being with him, she knows exactly how to touch him to get the response she wants. “Hey, you know this dress is blue, we could-”

“Clinton and Lewinsky? Really?”

“Fine. Oh I could sing Happy Birthday to you like Marilyn.”

“Also no.”

“Fine. But future Congressman Wyatt should still totally do the Midwest director of the National Parks service.”

“I thought I was doing her.”

“You should do her some more. With your mouth.”

Ben laughs, gently setting her down. She has a slight moment of dizziness, but it passes by the time they get to the bed. His fingers hook into her panties bringing them down and off her legs. 

Then he’s pushing her legs open and his eyes are dark and he’s looking at her like he’s Sylvester and she’s Tweety Bird and he wants to gobble her right up. 

She forgets words. She forgets names of Presidents. She forgets everything except the man between her legs and his amazing ability to make her brain shut off with his tongue. 

The alcohol probably helps, but it’s mostly just Ben. 

One hand reaches up to massage her breasts, sending all of her nerves into over drive. She feels the surge of wetness, then her toes begin to cramp but Ben just keeps going holding her down with his other hand, ready for her. 

He’s going to be such an amazing congressman. 

When her body stops shaking, Ben finally comes up for air. “I wanna work on education and fiscal responsibility." 

"Yes! Are you gonna call Jen?”

“Should I?”

“I don’t know? If you want to. But I do know what you should do.”

“What?”

“You should let me suck your dick. Or better yet, you should fuck me, Nancy Reagan style.”

“I thought I’d stay right here,” he says, kissing her inner thigh. “I’ve missed this so much,” he says sliding his fingers back into her pussy. 

“You made out with it last night at two in the morning.”

Ben shrugs, lips curling up in a devilish smirk as he comes up to kiss her. “I wanted a midnight snack.” She tastes herself on him and makes her want more, so she pushes him over, making him sit against the headboard. 

“Get those boxers off.”

“Okay. You get the condoms.”

“Fine. Can we at least discuss-”

“Condoms, Leslie. They’re in my suitcase.” She has to open both of them since she can’t remember which one is which and opens hers first, but she finds them underneath pajamas. 

“Got it” she throws one at him. “Are you ready?” It’s a stupid question. She can see him and he’s more than ready. She reaches behind her back, unsnaps her bra and throws it across the room. 

“Get over here." 

She jumps on the bed and they both laugh as she climbs into his lap, centering herself above his cock head before sinking down on it. "Oh fuck, baby.”

“Yeah.” His mouth finds hers again, and his fingers thread through her hair, pulling as he thrusts into her, their bodies completely synchronized. 

“I love you.”

“I love you." 

He pushes her down on the bed, still inside her still fucking her so completely the room starts to spin. 

When Leslie comes to, Ben’s still inside her, still smiling but clearly satisfied. She can’t believe she missed her husband cumming. It’s her favorite part. 

"I’m hungry.”

“Me too." 

He kisses her and he gets up, searching his suitcase for his pajamas. He throws on his pants and his Willy Wonka and the Policy Makers shirt and after looking around for his pants, finds them. I’ll be right back,” he says, taking his wallet and phone. 

“Get me cheese crackers!”

“Sure thing, baby doll." 

She takes the time to appreciate his butt before he goes before reaching for her own phone. She’s got a number to call.


	21. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> multi- episodic fic about them wanting each other.

1: 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted-”

“I know,” Leslie says as her dress falls to her feet. “Me too.”

“God,” he says, looking her over. Her skin heats up just from the way his eyes take her in, as if he’s trying to remember every freckles, every curve. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She gestures as if to say, ‘your turn’. 

Ben, it turns out, removes his clothes in the same organized manner he does everything else. First he folds his jacket and places it over her chair, then he unbuttons his shirt and places that over his jacket. By the time he starts to take off his under shirt, Leslie loses all patience. 

“For Christ sake,” she growls, “take off your fucking pants.” She’s wanted him for nearly a year and he’s making her wait. He really is a turd. A cute turd. A turd she might want to have a future with, maybe, but still a turd.

He gives her a look, half annoyed, half amused, but then it becomes something else as he places his hand at the base her neck and slowly moves upwards until he’s just under her jaw. “I will,” he says, his voice lower than she’s ever heard it. “We’ve got time.”

Leslie understands his point. She really does. It’s a Friday, he’s made some excuse to Andy and April about why he won’t be home for the evening, they have all night and Saturday, possibly Sunday if they want to stretch things out. 

But it doesn’t change the fact that she wants him right now. 

“Please.”

He just pushes her onto her bed, fingers finding their way into her panties. Her breath gets caught in her throat as he pushes his fingers into her. 

“Is this what you wanted?”

It’s part of what she wants, yes, but she’s too delirious with pleasure to say as much, so she just nods. 

He kisses her, softly, then breaks both it and his touch, pulling out of her and standing up. “We’ve got time for that,” he says, “For that and for everything else.” 

“Jerk.”

He just smiles. 

2:

“It’s six-o-four,” Leslie says, looking at her watch.

Ben continues to scroll through his ipad. “Ten more minutes.”

Sighing, Leslie takes it from him, ignoring is protests as she climbs into his lap. “Do I need to remind you that this schedule was your idea? Work ends at six. That is what we agreed to.”

He smiles at her, his hands coming up to rest on her hips. But then his smile fades. “Leslie, the debate is in a week, we need to make sure were-

She can’t listen to him anymore. Ben’s put so much of himself into her campaign to make sure she wins, that she can barely fathom it. It’s by far, the sexiest thing he’s done for her.

And he’s done some pretty sexy things. 

So she kisses him, gripping his shirt until he starts kissing her back. Then her hand falls, to cup his half hard dick in his pants to get him on the same page 

“Ready,” he finishes. 

“We’ll work extra hard tomorrow,” Leslie promises. “But right now I want to make out with my boyfriend.”

She doesn’t let him argue. 

3:

“We’re getting married!” 

“I know,” he smiles against her lips as they fall onto his bed, pulling her shirt off in the process. He needs to feel her, touch every inch of her skin. “I was there.”

He closes his eyes as her lips being their descent across his jaw and down his neck, her hands pushing up his stomach and chest. 

“Leslie, Andy and April are going to be home soon,” he says, looking over at the clock on his desk.

“I don’t care,” she says. “I need you.”

He understands. He needs her too. 

“Fuck it.” Ben flips her over. “Let them hear.” 

4:

“Hey, we’re missing an otoplush have you seen it?

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she just stares at him, much the same way a hungry lioness stares at a gazelle. 

He knows that look. She’s been giving him that look ever since they brought the triplets home from the hospital. To be honest, he understands it. He feels it too. “Leslie-”

“Hmm?” 

“Octoplush?”

“Oh,” She lets go of Sonia’s toes and looks around the living room and then picks it up from next to the couch. “Here.”

“Thanks,” he says, their fingers grazing as she gives it to him. It’s hard not to just drop the toy and take his wife into his arms and have his way with her. 

Instead, he gives the octoplush to Stephen, who grips it in his two month old hands and proceeds to drool all over it. 

Leslie though, just continues to stare at him. And when Westley cries and Ben picks him up, her look intensifies. 

“Just three more weeks,” Ben reminds her. 

Leslie nods, breaking her stare to look at Sonia, who has decided that her reflection in one of the bouncy chairs plastic mirror toys is fascinating. 

“Three more weeks,” Leslie repeats with a yawn. “Just three more weeks.”

“You know, I’ve got them if you want to take a nap.”

Leslie springs up from the floor and kisses him, careful not to bump a sleeping Westley. “I love you so much.”

He smiles. “I know.”


	22. Naming the Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early relationship smutty fluff

She falls off him, legs shaking as she struggles to find her breath. “That…” she wants to say it was awesome, but her heart needs to stop pounding against her chest though. Ben though, just sits up, his a satisfied smile on his shiny face and she knows she doesn’t need to compliment him. He knows exactly what he did. He’s confident enough.

“So what do you want to call that one? The Hillary?”

“Hillary is reverse cowgirl,” Leslie answers, drawing a line down Ben’s thigh, her body starting to calm down. “I’ll have to think about that one.” Someone current maybe? Elizabeth Warren or Barbara Boxer? Or maybe she should go far back. Maybe name it after a queen. She bets Victoria did that to Albert all the time.

She wonders if Albert pulled her down like Ben, fingers pressing into his queens waist. She wonders if he growled against her, like he couldn’t get enough. She continues to think while absently touching him, listening to the soft moans and hitches of breath and cataloging them for future use. But touching isn’t enough, she wants to taste him too. So she moves so she’s sitting between his legs. She starts with his lips because they’re really her favorite part of him. They still taste like her but she doesn’t mind. Then she travels down, nipping at his jaw and neck, taking in the contrast of rough and smooth with his stubble stops. She kisses his narrow shoulders and his slight yet strong chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples, all while taking in his responses. 

When she reaches his stomach, Ben says, “Wait.” Voice low and rough, causing Leslie to have a reaction of her own.

She grins up at him. “What?”

“I know what you’re going to do but you got me thinking about the Hillary.”

Leslie just smiles and gets comfortable, tracing him with her fingers before she circles them around his shaft and licks the tip with her tongue. “Oh, we’ll get to that,” she says, taking him into her mouth and making him speechless.


	23. miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said with too many miles between us

“I miss you.” Ben’s voice warms her, making Leslie feel like she’s intoxicated.

“Yeah?” she asks, holding her phone to her ear. “What about me do you miss most?”

“Your hands,” he says, without so much as a thought. 

“My hands?” Leslie giggles and tucks her feet underneath her. “Why?”

“They’re small and cute but also strong and capable of doing great things,” Ben answers, “Also, they look great wrapped around my dick." 

His words sink into her, going right to her core. "Oh.Is that what you want?”

“Yeah,” he says, voice low and rough. “I want your fingers wrapped around me, tight." 

She closes her eyes and thinks about the way he feels in her hand, soft and throbbing, his breath hitching with every stroke and the way his fingernails dig into her skin before he cums in her hand. 

"Leslie?”

“Yeah?”

“Just checking to make sure you were still there.”

“I am,” she says, “I just miss you.”

“I really miss you,” Ben says, “More than you know.”

Leslie does know though, because she misses him just as much. She looks around her living room at all of the boxes and stacks of newspapers and random things, it feels empty. “Do you want to move in with me?" 

"Yes,” he says without reservation, “but let’s get a new place. Your house is a scary nightmare hoarder nest." 

"That’s what Ann said.” And the health department, but she doesn’t add that. “But okay. Wait, are you sure? You’re not just saying that because you’re horny are you?”

He chuckles. “I’m sure. I want to move in with you. But speaking of that, I think we got sidetracked. What about me do you miss most?”

“Oh, I think you know."


	24. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DC skype sex

He’s being quiet. She can hear his breath, soft in his ear, but he’s not talking.”Ben?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you okay? Do you need to go to bed?” It’s not yet ten but he’s been working hard and she doesn’t want to keep him on the phone if he’s too tired. 

“Nah, I’m okay,” Ben says, “I was just thinking.”

Leslie knows that tone. It’s deep and rough and sends tingles down her spine. “About what?” 

“You,” he answers, “how I wish you were here, or I was there, whichever one." 

"Yeah?”

“Yeah, I was thinking that I’d really like your legs to be over my shoulders right now." 

She moans at the image he creates, slides her hands down her stomach and unbuttons her pants. “More.”

"You want more?” Ben chuckles and Leslie swears she can feel it against her skin, “I’d start out slow and gentle, building you up until you’re soaking wet and begging for more.”

Her fingers find their way into her panties and onto her clit. She wishes it was Ben doing this, flicking his tongue against the bunch of nerves and making her cry out. But all she has is his voice, telling her what he would do. It’s not enough, it’ll never be enough, not when she’d rather have him there, being able to touch him, smell him, kiss him. 

But it has to do for now.


	25. Eleanor and the Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leslie +a camera. No sex. very silly.

“Is the camera on?”

“Yes,” Ben says, making sure the red light on the video camera is lit before he goes over to join his wife in front of it. He leans down to kiss her.

“Wait. You’re not in costume.”

Ben looks down at his clothes. “Um, I thought the idea was to get out of these and be naked.” When Leslie said let’s make a sexy movie together, he kind of thought they would be making a sexy movie.

“Eventually…Did you even read the script I gave you?”

“Leslie, we’re making a porno, i really don’t think-”

She rolls her eyes. “We’re making a historical reenactment-”

“Yeah,” Ben says, looking at Leslie in her fur lined coat, floral dress and pin hat. “Are you really sure you want to go with Eleanor and FDR? You know she was a lesbian right?”

“Who says you’re FDR? I knew you didn’t read my script.”

Ben grabs the script on the bed and skims through it. It’s pretty typical Leslie. Lots of impressions and accents with elaborate stage directions.

“I’m Alice?”

“Mmmh.”

“Yeah, no.” Ben throws the script down. “Leslie, I love you very much, but this is insane. They were cousins! And-” Midway through though, her eyes light up. “What?”

“What if,” she says, smiling as she runs her finger down his chest, “I am Eleanor and you are the sexy time traveler from the future-”

He doesn’t let her finish, kissing her before she has a chance to catch her breath, pushing her coat off as he explores her mouth. When it’s over, she stares at him with clouded eyes. 

He keeps his arms wrapped tight around her waist. “Oh, Eleanor, I must have you.”

She reaches up, unpinning her hair and shaking her curls out.“Take me, sexy time traveler from the future!”

“Call me Captain Picard,” Ben says, pulling Leslie down onto the bed.


	26. the honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honeymoon feelings fic

Leslie wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of Ben snoring softly beside her and the waves crashing on the shore outside the open window of their hotel room. She listens to both for a moment, watching Ben’s body rise and fall with every breath. She wants to reach out, touch the growth of hair on his cheek with her thumb, but doesn’t want to wake him up. He smiles in his sleep, and she wonders what he’s dreaming about.

Watching him, it’s hard to believe there was ever a time when she wasn’t in love with him.

“I’ve told you that’s creepy.“

“I thought you were asleep.”

Ben makes an unintelligible sound and moves closer, wrapping his arm around Leslie and tucking his head in her neck, kissing the spot right under her ear. Leslie moans, throwing her leg across his in an effort to get closer. She can smell Coppertone and the ocean on his skin, already tanned from their first day in Hawaii.

“Babe?”

“Mmm?” His hand travels up and down her back, making her skin tingle.

“Are you awake?”

She can feel his smile even though she can’t see it. “I could be persuaded.” Even as he says it, his hand comes around and goes down her stomach until he rests between her legs, fingers lightly petting but without any real desire to go deeper. It concerns her.

“Ben?”

He lifts his head and their eyes meet. “I was broken, you know, before I met you.”

She puts her hand over the one of his that isn’t touching her. “You weren’t broken.”

Ben smiles, but his voice is rough. “Yeah, I was.” He looks at her like she’s the sun and he’s a planet just grateful to orbit around her.

She hates it. There’s a lot she can handle, but her husband thinking he’s anything less than amazing isn’t one of them. So she leans forward and kisses him, tugging on her bottom lip until he groans and she pushes on his shoulders until he rolls onto his back. She goes with him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Do I need to read page thirty five of my vows to you again?” In reality, it’s Leslie that should be thanking him. She doesn’t know where she would be if he hadn’t shown up or given her a second chance.

Ben gives her a lazy smile.. “No. But you could demonstrate page twenty two again.”

Leslie laughs and leans down, capturing Ben’s mouth for another kiss. His arms circle around her back and she expects him to flip the over, for him to trap her between his body and the mattress, but his hand just goes up her back again, his fingernail tickling her spine.

She sits up and pulls her t-shirt off. He stares up at her, his eyes bright, his touch reverent. She thinks he’s going to say something about how she saved him again, but instead his focus falls to her breasts.

She laughs. “You’ve seen them before.”

“I know.”

“And you’re probably going to see them every day or the rest of our lives.”

“What if one of us is out of town?”

“I’ll send you a picture,” she promises, sealing it with a kiss. This time he does roll them over to their sides. She drapes one leg over his, getting as close as she can to him.

“Why don’t we ever do it this way?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” he answers, voice breathy.

Leslie combs her fingers through the sides of his hair, saying nothing as the moment builds into something else that’s beyond words.

When it’s over and they’re both covered in sweat and the room feels hot and sticky and Leslie’s body is buzzing still, she draws a heart on his chest with their initials inside.

“The sun is about to rise,” he says, looking out the balcony doors. She looks too and sure enough the sky has turned dusty blue and she can see a bare hint of orange.

As much as she wants to watch, she’s reluctant to move, wanting to stay in this bed, with her sexy as a fox husband, even though she had a whole itinerary planned for them including going to the beach, historical tours, and snorkeling since Ben didn’t get his SCUBA certification.

“Come on,” he says, lifting her up with his hand. “Let’s go watch the sunrise.”

“And then what?” she asks, following him out to the balcony where he sits in the lounge chair, spreading his legs so she can sit between them.

He kisses the top of her head. “And then we spend the rest of our lives together.”

She closes her eyes and smiles. That’s exactly what she wants to do.


	27. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben accidentally goes on a date with another woman in DC. No cheating!

Ben’s first indication that something is wrong is when Yvette asks him about his parents. It’s a weird question to ask someone’s boss, but he just says, “they’re divorced but still alive,” and follows it with, “so we really need to talk about these current poll numbers,” because that’s why they’re here, in this incredibly dim restaurant she picked out. 

Still, Ben doesn’t think much of it. Yvette answers his questions, explains her findings and is completely professional. 

Except her foot keeps bumping his. And she moves even closer. And she ask him where she went to college. 

But he figures it’s just small talk. 

When he asks for the check, she says, “No dessert?”

“I promised my girlfriend I wouldn’t eat any dessert while I was here without her.” 

“Yeah, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her right?” 

Again, Ben finds this line of questioning odd, but he just laughs. “She’d know.” 

When they leave the restaurant, she says, “I don’t live too far from here, walk me?”

He agrees, because they are in a city and it’s the nice thing to do. Plus, the station is in that direction. They get to her building and she stops and leans in. 

Ben leans back, all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you goodnight,” Yvette says, “Unless you want to come up?” 

“This wasn’t…this was a work dinner. You know that right?” He really hopes for her sake she says yes and just apologizes and goes inside, otherwise he’ll have to fire her. 

And she’s actually very good at her job. 

“I’m not interested in you.” 

“Fine,” she says, rather curt before she walks up the stairs to the door.

Ben debates with himself the whole way home. If he didn’t know if was a date, it wasn’t a date, right? He didn’t consider it a date, ergo, not a date. So he doesn’t have to tell Leslie, because there’s nothing to tell. But if she somehow found out, and she believed that it was a date then he’d lose her. 

He can’t let that happen. Not again. 

So the moment he gets home he turns on his laptop and signs into skype. 

Soon her face shows up on his screen. “Hi , honey!” 

“Hey, babydoll,” he says, watching as she blushes and smiles back. 

“I was just making another scrapbook,” she says, holding her newest book up. “How was your day?”

Ben sighs and looks up at the ceiling. 

“Ben?”

“Okay,” he says, meeting her eyes through the computer. God he wishes he was with her right now. “Before you murder me, let me explain.”

“Murder you? Why would I murder you? You didn’t eat dessert did you?” 

“I might have accidentally went on date tonight. I thought it was just for work but she thought different and she made a pass at me but i didn’t reciprocate and I love you and I’m sorry.” He says all of this in a rush, but he hopes she gets the most important part, which is he didn’t reciprocate and he loves her. Only her. 

Leslie stares for a moment, saying nothing in response, but then she dissolves into laughter, falling over. 

“Leslie?”

“Sorry,” she says,sitting back up. “I’m laughing because it sounded like you said you went on a date and it’s the only thing keeping me from coming there and ripping her throat out.” 

Ben sighs, relieved. “There’s my girl.” 

“Who was she? Was she one of those Amazons? I don’t care. I’ll take her, I’ll take all of them.” 

Ben smiles, having no doubt she would. “I love you.” 

“I’ll take you too,” Leslie states, before saying, “I love you, too. Nothing happened?” 

“I made it very clear her advances weren’t wanted, you know, once I realized she thought it was a date.” He stops, looks at Leslie for a moment to see how bright her eyes are. “You know what I would do right now if I was there?”

She hugs her knees to her chest, allowing him to see her cotton underwear. “What?”

“I’d take those polka dotted panties off you and bury my tongue inside you and make sure you have no doubt that you’re the only woman I want.” 

“Okay,” Leslie whimpers. 

“And I’d fuck you,so slow and deep.” While he tells her everything he wants to do, Ben buys two tickets home for the weekend, knowing April will want to come with him to see Andy. “You’ll forget everything except my name.”

“Ben.” 

“That’s right. I love you. Don’t forget that.” 

“I won’t,” she promises, holding her pinky up. He holds his up too. Just three more days and he’ll get to touch her for real. 

“Good girl,” Ben says. “Now where was I? Oh right, I’m pinning you down on the bed.”


	28. Into the Great Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon fluff!

“I’m going for a swim, do you want to join me?” 

Ben looks up from his book. It’s getting to a really good part with Khaleesi but the sight of his new wife wearing her red and white bikini makes him forget about Khaleesi or her dragons or how to breath. 

“What?” 

She laughs, that delightful cackle that made him want to make her laugh all the time just so he could hear it. “I said I’m going swimming. Do you want to join me?” 

“Maybe,” Ben says, setting aside his book. “I could be persuaded.” 

“Well,” Leslie replies, crawling into his lap, “I was just going to go to the ocean, but the concierge told me about a hidden grotto not too far from here. We could go find it and recreate the scene from The Little Mermaid, only this time, you will kiss the girl. Also, no boat. Really it’s more like the scene in Cocktail.” 

Ben’s only half listening to what she’s saying. It’s impossible to concentrate when her skin so hot and soft and she smells like coconuts and pineapple. 

Also, she’s grinding down on him and smiling like she’s not really in any hurry to go either. 

She pulls on his bottom lip and then pulls back, smiling as she stands up. “Come on,” she says, giving him her hands. He takes it and she pulls, making him stand up. “Now get your trunks and let’s go.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Ben says, even though he’d much rather stay inside and see how many ways he can get her to cum. Still, he puts on his trunks and a t shirt while she puts on a skirt and her sandals. 

It takes them almost an hour to find the grotto. His feet are sore and he’s pretty sure he’s already sunburned and Leslie’s shoulders are pink but when he sees her staring down at the water water surrounded by wet rock and various plant life, he no longer cares about his feet.

“Wow.” 

“Yeah,” he says, looking down at water. “So do we find a path down or-” 

“We jump.” 

“And die? Great.” 

Leslie just smiles and points. “Look, no rocks. We’ll just make a running leap and jump, together. Like we do everything else.” 

Even though he’s pretty sure literal cliff diving is insane and they’re going to die, he finds himself nodding and letting her take his hand. 

She’s going to jump anyway and there’s no way he’s letting her to alone. 

“One,” Leslie starts, “Two.” On “three!” they run together and fall. 

At first, he feels nothing but sharp pain, but soon that goes away as he comes up for air, seeing Leslie, next to him laughing. 

“We did it,” she says, and somehow Ben doesn’t think she means just them jumping into the water. 

“Yeah, we did.” Ben pulls her into his arms and she wraps her legs around him. As her fingers play with his hair and her lips seek out the most sensitive spots on his neck, he gets distracted by the though of how they’re going to get out. 

“Ben,” she says, “Wife.” 

“Wife,” Ben repeats, smiling against her lips.


	29. Sleepless In Pawnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're bleeding."

“You’re bleeding,” Ben says, taking Leslie’s hand. She looks down at her palm and blinks in surprise at the blood slowly streaming from her palm. 

“Oh.”

“You didn’t know?” he asks, walking her over to the sink. She shakes her head and he sighs, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Damn it, Leslie.”

“I must have cut it making breakfast. I’m fine, it’s not a big deal.” 

“It is a big deal,” Ben says, his voice more like a growl as he washes her hand. “I knew you weren’t getting enough sleep. Leslie, we’ve talked about this.” They have. He’s tried everything. Teas, vitamins, actual bed times, but her sleep habits are what they are. 

And there are just some nights where sleep just doesn’t come and she feels like a zombie for a few hours until she’s had enough caffeine and sugar to perk her up. 

“I know. Look I really am okay,” she says, trying to assure him. Judging from the look on his face, it doesn’t work. “I am.” 

Ben just holds a towel against her palm and kisses the corner of her eyebrow. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

“Not noticing how tired you are or doing something about it-”

“Ben, you can’t make me sleep.” He raises an eyebrow at her and she shrugs. “Fine, you can make me fall asleep. But you can’t make me stay asleep. This was just an accident. It’s not a big-”

“Leslie, I swear if you say it’s not a big deal, I’ll bend you over this counter and spank you.” 

Leslie grins. “deal.”


	30. What's the Worst that Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the park

"What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Um, we’ll get caught and go to jail?”

Leslie just laughs and pushes Ben down onto a bench, quickly straddling him so he can’t stand. “At most we’ll get a ticket for public indecency. Cops love me, Ben.”

“Yeah well, I’d just rather not deal with, are you really unbuttoning my shirt?”

She kisses him instead of answering, and he know she’s trying to get him so riled up he doesn’t care that they are in a public park after dark. 

The terrible thing is it’s working. “Leslie-”

“We did your thing, Ben.”

“I hardly think role playing as Simon and Kaylee is the same thing.”

“I don’t even know who those people are, Ben.”

“I keep telling you to watch Firefy-”

Her mouth crushes his again, but this time she grinds down on him and her tongue does the thing that makes him lose his mind. 

“Fuck,” he says once she lets his bottom lip go. But she’s still rolling her hips, slow and sure, determined to make him either give in or cum in his pants, whichever one comes first. 

Ben kind of suspects Leslie doesn’t care.


	31. On The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie's pants really do look better on Ben's floor

“Turn around.” 

Leslie giggles and does as Ben orders, watching his reflection through the mirror on his closet door. He walks up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. 

“Look at you,” he says, teeth sinking into her skin, sending spikes of pleasure through her. His hands go around, cupping her ass. “Look at how sexy you are.” 

She smiles back at him as he continues touching her, squeezing her through the satin pants. She feels sexy, has ever since she first tried them on. And she suspected Ben would like them, but she didn’t know he would like them this much. 

His hand wraps around her, travels down and cups her cunt through the fabric, bringing her closer to him, making her feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. 

She rolls her hips, rubbing her ass against him, knowing that it’ll drive him crazy. 

He just growls and grabs her hair, twisting her head to kiss her, quick and rough before letting her hair go and yanking the pants down. 

“Stay there,” he says, as if she’s going anywhere. 

Through the mirror, Leslie watches as Ben takes off his own pants. She takes him in, mouth watering at the sight of his taut body and stiff, leaking cock. 

He holds himself in his hand and crooks a finger at her, saying, “Come here.” 

She bends over, looks down at the pants pooled around her fuck me pumps. 

Ben pushes in, filling Leslie up in ways no other man ever could, but he doesn’t move. His hands push her shirt up and travel up her back and around her front to play with her tits, but he keeps his hips still. 

Leslie meets his eyes through the mirror. He just cocks his eyebrow up and says, “What are you waiting for?” 

So she puts her hand on the door for leverage and rolls her hips, pushing herself up and down Ben’s cock. She watches him through the mirror as she adjusts her speed, trying to find one that suits them both. 

Ben though, just keeps his eyes focused on her ass, watching her as she milks him. He’s silent, but his expression tells her everything she needs to know. 

So she goes faster, knowing that it will make her ass jiggle, just so she can watch him. 

But then pleasure rolls through her and Leslie forgets to look at him. Instead she finds herself focused on her own pleasure as she begins to climb. 

“Stop.” 

She stills instantly, even though she hasn’t cum and her heart is pounding in her ear. 

When he pulls out, Leslie wonders if he’s denying her orgasm as a punishment. 

“Stand up and step out of the pants.” 

She does, though not without some difficulty since she’s still in her shoes, but she manages it without falling on her face, so she considers it a victory. 

“Good,” Ben says, his voice sending shivers down her spine. “Now put both hands on the wall.” 

Leslie places both hands on the door, keeping her head up so she can watch Ben as he positions himself behind her. 

With one push, he’s buried inside her, so deep she swears she can feel him in her throat. He keeps his hands on her hips and slowly pulls out, only to slam hard into her again. 

She cries out, coming instantly. 

“That’s it,” he says as he fucks her with no mercy, “Just keep cumming, my little slut.” 

It’s just another order she obeys, every orgasm rolling through like aftershocks. 

And then it happens, the familiar sensation of warmth and needing to pee, only she knows that’s not what it is. So she closes her eyes, lets it happen. 

He pulls out and drops to his knees, just as it happens. 

Her pulse is still too quick, her body weak and boneless for her to fully comprehend what just happened. It’s not her first time squirting, not even her first time squirting with Ben. 

But it is the first time he’s ever done that. 

Slowly, she stands up and turns around, even though he hasn’t told her to. She’s not disgusted by it, just shocked. 

He’s still on his knees, his breath as ragged as hers. 

He’s also still hard. 

And his eyes are almost black when he looks up at her. He comes up, hands grazing her body until they reach her shoulders. 

“Bed now,” he pushes and she falls onto the soft surface, completely forgetting about the pants and everything else that isn’t him.


	32. lost bet

“Okay, I give in. You win,” Leslie says, holding up her hands in surrender. Ben, for the most part, keeps his gloating in check, only pumping his fist once. “So what do you want me to do first?”

Ben taps his chin. “Hmm, well first I want you to turn off your laptop and put your binders away." 

"Okay.” She can do that. Sure, there’s some work she wanted to get done, but it’s not anything urgent. So she does what he says. “What next?”

“Go put on your comfiest pj’s and go to bed." 

"Okay,” she agrees, before realizing what he’s said. “Wait, what?" 

"I said, put on you comfiest pjs and go to bed." 

Leslie looks over at the clock on the DVR. "It’s only 10:00.” She’s not even close to being tired. 

“I know,” he says, his smirk small but definitely there. 

When Leslie agreed to the bet, and agreed to the terms, she thought that he meant he would order her to do sexy things, not go to bed. Next he’ll be telling her to eat a vegetable. Oh no, what if he tells her to eat a vegetable?

And who even goes to bed at ten? 

“I won’t be able to fall asleep.”

Ben sighs.“You’re right. You can also read a book. But I’m choosing which book you read.”

Leslie smiles, but she’s pretty sure this means Ben’s going make her read Game of Thrones. 

Sure enough, that’s exactly the book Ben hands her once she’s in her pjs and in their bed. At least he gets in next to her, opening his own book. It’s actually nice, sitting in bed with her fiance. Their wedding is still months away but it feels like an eternity, when all she really wants to do is be married to him already. 

An hour goes by and while Leslie’s starting to get into it, it doesn’t change the fact that the sexiest man in the world is beside her and his hand isn’t even on her leg. Next time he wants to make a bet, she will remember this and won’t lose on purpose. Although, she does have to admit that while Game of Thrones is no Harry Potter, she does like the Starks.

Ben shuts his book and puts it on the bedside table. “Leslie.”

“This Cersei is a real bitch,” Leslie says, not looking up. 

“Leslie.”

“Yeah?”

“Take off your clothes and spread your legs." 

Relief floods through her. "Oh thank God,” she says, tossing Ben’s worn out paperback on the floor. He makes a sound of protest, but it dies once she lifts her shirt over her head. 

Ben does, unfortunately, make Leslie eat a carrot, but he also makes her break her record for most orgasms in a single weekend, so it’s not all bad. Maybe next time they make a bet, she’ll lose on purpose again. 

No, next time they make a bet. She’s going to win. 

But knowing Ben, that’s exactly what he wants.


	33. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written pre season 7, so the tumblr version has different names. I changed them here though, for continuity.

“They’re finally asleep.” Leslie’s announcement comes with a sigh of relief. “We can finally-” she’s cut off though by their daughter’s familiar wail. Two minutes later, the other two join in. 

“I love you,” she says, slipping her hands around his waist. 

 

“I love you,” Ben grins, going in for a kiss. Only to have his jeans tugged on. He looks down at the three pairs of bright eyes staring up at him and Leslie and sighs. “And I love you,” he claims, picking Sonia and Westley up while Leslie bends down for Stephen. 

“They’re watching Spongebob, so we have five minutes, let’s do this.”

“Mommy!" 

"Nevermind." 

 

His hand is in her pants, his lips are doing amazing things to her breasts, and she’s so ready for him it’s not even funny, which of course means the kids start crying. 

"That’s it,” Ben says, finally giving in. “Call April."


	34. the bet

“I bet you Stephen’s going to walk first.”

Ben looks down at his crawling son. He has to admit, he is pretty speedy. But Sonia’s already pulling herself up on the couch and Westley can move pretty fast in his walker play station, even though he seems content to just stay in one place. 

“I’ll take that bet. What do I get when I win?”

“A blow job.” 

Ben knows their children don’t understand what she’s saying, but he’s thrown by Leslie’s vulgarity all the same. Thrown and turned on. He’s still human. 

“Um, and what do you get?”

“To give you a blow job.” 

Ben laughs. “You know you don’t have to make bets to do that.” 

Leslie grins. “I know. But it’s more fun this way.” 

Ben kisses her until Leslie pulls back, face scrunched. It takes him a second but then he smells it too. 

“What the hell are they eating?” he asks. 

Two weeks later, Ben’s making dinner when she hears Leslie going, “Here Stephen. Walk with mommy.” 

He puts the pot of macaroni off the stove and goes to her. “Leslie, are you trying to cheat?

She’s holding Stephen up by his hands. “No?”

“You get to, you know, either way, you know.” 

Leslie rolls her eyes. probably at Ben’s inability to talk about sex in front of their ten month olds. “I know, Ben. But that doesn’t mean I want to lose.” 

He just shakes his head and goes back to making dinner. 

“Are we sure we even want them to walk?” 

Leslie rolls over in bed to face him. “What?”

“I was just thinking. There’s three of them. And they have your energy.”

“And your focus.”

“Yes. So do we really want them to walk?”

“Well they can’t crawl for the rest of their lives.”

“Not for the rest of it. Just until they’re old enough to make their own pb&j’s.” 

Leslie laughs and kisses Ben’s cheek. “Goodnight, weirdo.”

He turns over, burying his face in her hair. “Night, goofball.” 

It’s two months later that Sonia finally gains the confidence she needs to take her first steps alone. Unfortunately she does it while both of them are at work, but Roz took video. 

“I’m going to watch this a million times,” Leslie says, through tears. “Look at her, Ben.”

“I’m looking.” It’s pretty amazing. At first Sonia’s unsure, but then she gets that same determined look on her face that Leslie has and when Roz applauds for her, she beams. 

Ben kisses the top of Leslie’s head. “I win.” 

“I know.” Leslie starts the video over. 

The thing is, even though it’s been a few months since the bet was made, it wasn’t as though Ben went without a blow job in that time. There were several. Including one during work hours that made him forget he had a meeting afterward. 

But still, there’s something about this one that’s quite special. Maybe it’s because he won. Maybe it’s because Leslie gets what she wants either way. 

Or maybe it’s that she takes her time, covering his body with reverent kisses that get sharper the further down she gets, her hands stroking his body as if he’s a priceless work of art. 

She did once say he was sexier than Michelangelo’s David. 

By the time she takes him into her mouth, he’s completely undone. 

But she takes her time with that too, not letting him release until she’s ready. 

When he catches his breath, he pulls her up, tasting himself on her lips. 

“So,” she says, running her hand down his arm. “Who do you think will say the first word?”


	35. Ben's Filibuster

“Do you see him Ann?” 

Ann laughs over the phone. “Yeah we’re watching,” she answers, just as Chris yells, 

“Get ‘em, buddy!” 

Leslie watches her television screen, as her husband filibusters to defeat a housing bill. “God, look at him. He’s so sexy.”

“He looks tired.”

“Don’t say that. He’s not tired. He’s going to go until midnight and he’ll defeat this bill and then he’ll get on the cover of Time magazine.” 

Ann laughs. “Sure.” 

“I have to go. I have to call everyone I know to make sure they’re watching this so they can know where they were on this historic day.”

“Sure,” Ann laughs. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Ann calls everyone, April and Andy, Donna, Tom, Ron, everyone she works with at Interior, all who assure her they’re watching, even though she’s pretty sure the only ones who really are are her current co-workers. 

Though she kind of suspects Ron is, just because he likes a good filibuster. 

She puts her phone down, turns the TV up. Ann was right, Ben does look tired. 

She wishes she could be there, but both Roz and Sonia have the same case of strep throat. 

“I love you, honey!” she shouts at the TV before running to check on Sonia. She’s sleeping, but her fever’s broke. 

The boys are playing in the room. “Daddy is making a speech on the tv, come watch with me.” 

They grab a toy and run out with her. When they get downstairs, they park in front of the TV, still playing but every once in awhile, their attention goes to their father. 

“Daddy!”

“That’s right! Daddy’s filibustering.”

“Filobuster?” Stephen repeats. 

“Yep. It’s when you talk for a very long time so that the other people can’t vote. You do it when there’s something you don’t want passed. I did it once.” 

Memories of that night sweep through Leslie. God, that was such a good night, even if her feet were sore for days. 

Eventually though, the boys grow bored and tired, so she feeds them and puts them to bed, checking on Sonia. 

She watches the rest of the filibuster aloe. The clock is ticking down, Ben’s growing more weary with each passing second. He’s reading affidavits from people who would be affected by the passing of this bill, but he’s slower, blinking too much. 

“Come on honey,” she says, leaning forward. “Come on. Do this for me. I’ll totally suck your dick when you get home.” She’s going to do it anyway, but a little motivation never hurts. 

She knows better than to really think he heard her, but Ben perks up at that moment. 

So she counts it as a personal victory. 

When he walks through the door it’s two am. He’s wearing the t shirt and jogging shorts he keeps in his office, his suit on his arm, needing to be washed. He looks ever more worn out in person. 

He tosses the suit in the laundry room and comes to her, burying his head in her hair. 

“How is she?”

“Okay. Her fever broke and she took her medicine and is sleeping. How are you?”

“I missed you,” he says, running her hands down her sides. 

“I missed you too. I love you so much.” 

“Love you,” he says, their mouths meeting for a slow, deep kiss. When they part he keeps his forehead on hers. “I’m exhausted though.” 

“Well there’s a calzone waiting for you in the oven. And I know you’re tired but I’ve been watching you all night and I did promise you I’d please you orally when you got home.”

“You did?”

“Around hour fourteen.” 

Ben nods, as if this makes sense to him. “You’re the best wife.” 

Leslie grins at the praise, even though he says it with a yawn. “Come on, let’s get you fed and into bed, she says, leading him into the kitchen.

“What about the BJ?”

Leslie smiles. “How do you think I’m going to wake you up?”


	36. Distressing Ben Wyatt

“Remind me why I’m doing this,” Ben says, falling down backwards onto the bed, his head hitting his pillow. 

“Because you’re smart and kind and you care about people and your butt is cute,” Leslie replies, taking off her earrings.

Ben opens on eye to glare at Leslie. “I really doubt that last thing matters.”

“It matters to me,” Leslie says, smiling but Ben just groans and throws his arm over his face. She unzips her own dress, something she hates doing, and lets it fall to the floor. “Look,” she says, sitting on the bed beside his legs. “Today kind of sucked-”

“Not helping-”

“But it couldn’t have been worse. And tomorrow we have the day off and there are three monsters who want to see you.”

“I like monsters.” 

“Good,” Leslie says, rubbing his shin. “We’ll rest tomorrow and regroup and then Monday we’ll go back out there and kick it’s ass.” 

Ben groans again, his arm falling way from his face, eyes opening. As his eyes flutter open, they become more focused on her. “You’re naked.”

“Oh. Well if that pep talk didn’t work I was going to sit on your face.” Some men play video games and kill people made out of pixels to relieve stress. Ben eats pussy. It’s a win-win situation. 

“Yeah-” Ben reaches for her arm and pulls her forward. “You’re still doing that.”


	37. Love at First Kiss

“Ben the jerk is here.” 

“Who are?” Ann asks, turning to look. 

“That one, the one by Ron.” The one staring right at her with his stupid warm brown eyes that did not remind her of any kind of dessert. The one who does not make her want to cross her legs with just one look. 

“Oh!” Ann grabs Leslie’s arm. “You know what you should do?”

“What?” 

“You should kiss him.”

“Ew, Ann. He’s the worst.”

“I’m not saying you have to marry him. But kiss him! Throw him off his game.”

Leslie thinks about it for a second. On one hand, Ben’s an absolute turd, on the other, throwing him off his game sounds great. 

“That’s a brilliant idea, Ann,” Leslie says, standing up just as Ben starts walking over to them. She walks toward him, tripping slightly but managing to balance herself before she reaches him. 

“Hey, I just-”

“Shut up,” she says, smashing her lips against his before he can say another word. She’s struck by how soft his lips are, how well they fit with hers. He tastes like mint and beer, but it’s not an unpleasant combination. And she kind of likes the way his five o’clock shadow feels against her skin and his hair is soft and when his arms tighten around her and he starts kissing her back, she has to contend with the fact that he’s actually an amazing kisser. 

When it ends, he’s still holding her, smiling that same stupid smile he gave her earlier. Leslie wishes she knew what it meant. She also wishes he didn’t smell so damned good. 

Eventually Ben says, “Get your purse, I’m taking you home.”

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” 

Ben sighs. “That really wasn’t on my agenda.” 

“It should be,” Leslie tells him after getting her purse from Ann and giving her a goodbye hug. “I’m sex at excellent.”

“I’m sure you are,” Ben says, placing his hand on Leslie’s shoulder to guide her to the front door. When they’re outside, Leslie looks over at him, takes his messed up hair and his sharp jaw and his neck that looks like it needs to be covered in her mark. 

“We’re going to sex, right?” 

“Tomorrow,” he promises. “When you’re sober.”

She can live with that.


	38. the way you move

Leslie’s soaking by the time she sinks down on him, stopping only when her ass is pressed against his thighs. He slaps her hips, making her giggle as her hands find their way into his hair, tugging his head back so she can kiss him. He tastes like coffee and chocolate, and she wonders if this is his usual flavor or if it has something to do with the date he had earlier. 

“How was your date?” it seems a little ridiculous to ask, given that she’s currently angling herself so her clit brushes against his cock, but she’s curious. 

“She wasn’t my type,” Ben says and even though she knew it already, it still pleases her. 

Her pleasure must show because he kisses her again, one hand climbing up her back to grab her hair. She can’t remember the last time she felt like this, this alive, this desired. 

It occurs to her there are so many reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, or rather, one reason that just keeps repeating itself in her head, but then Ben takes her breast into his mouth, puling on her nipple with his teeth and the thought goes away. It’s replaced by his name, which she screams while he suckles her tits, alternating between the two as if he’s unable to decide which one he wants. 

Leslie watches, fascinated at the way they look, red and shiny. “Harder.” 

His grin is almost feral. He pulls her hair with one hand, pushing her forward with the other, his lips and teeth sucking hard on her breasts. Most men treat her like shes breakable, where as Ben breaks her and puts her back together with a single touch. She’s going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, bruises she will look proudly at in the mirror. 

At least, Leslie hopes she will. There’s always the possibility the guilt will come. 

But then Ben’s tongue slips into her mouth and he thrusts hard and fast into her, as if he can tell she’s already thinking too much and he wants to make her stop. 

It works though, because soon she’s climbing, aware of nothing except Ben and the bolts of pleasure coursing through her. 

He groans, hips jerking as he comes almost as soon as she does. She bets with some practice they can come together. 

“Wow, that was…” he trails off, pulling out of her. Leslie nods in agreement. She should go, before Andy and April come home and find her, but she can’t get her body to move. 

She tells Ben this and he shakes his head. “You can stay as long as you like.” 

After that? Leslie wants to stay forever.

But for now, she’ll settle on until Andy and April are asleep and she can sneak out. She has a feeling she’s going to be sneaking out a lot in the future. 

“I should at least clean up,” she says, but Ben just shakes his head, smiling as he pushes her back onto his bed. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I got that too.” The last thing she sees is Ben’s grin as he kisses his way up her inner thighs.


	39. in the dark

“God you taste good,” Leslie says, nipping at Ben’s lower lip. She never thought Snakejuice would taste this good, but it’s possibly the best beverage she’s had in a long time, and it tastes even better on Ben. 

She also never thought she’d be in his lap. Let alone in a public place. 

She also doesn’t care, which should say something about how drunk she is. 

He laughs, biting her neck. She moves, allowing him better access. “You still feel angry?” he asks. 

Leslie freezes, unable to remember what she’s supposed to be mad about. Oh right. Ann. But when she thinks about it, she doesn’t feel angry, just sad. 

But even that emotion is taking a back seat to an entirely different emotion, one she’s not sure she’s ready to think about, but is there, beating in her heart and filling her body. 

A feeling that’s caused entirely by him. 

She combs her fingers through his hair, looking to see if anyone is watching them. Everyone seems to be lost in their own world, completely ignoring them as they make out in a corner booth.

Ben stops though, removing his lips from her skin. “We should- you should-”

She covers his lips with her finger. “Don’t say it.” 

He sighs, shaking his head. “Les-”

“No, Ben.” 

Tomorrow they can regret this. Right now though, Leslie just wants to keep kissing him, wants him to keep writing math equations into her skin. At least she thinks they’re equations. It’s hard to tell since she can’t really concentrate on anything other than how it’s making her feel. 

He studies her for a moment, and she doesn’t know if he sees her need written on her face, or if his own desire becomes too much, but he kisses her, a slow kiss that makes her bones melt. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. 

What she wants is not to be fighting with Ann. What she wants is to be able to date Ben without being fired. What she wants is to not have worn pants today. 

“You.” 

“I want you too,” he says, pulling on her lower lip with his. 

“I know,” she says, rolling her hips. “I can feel it.”

Ben smiles, grinding his hips. “You feel that?” 

Leslie giggles. “Yeah.”

“Do you?” 

“Yes.” 

Ben undoes her zipper for her. Quickly and not so carefully, they pull her pants down together. He unzips his pants, taking his hard cock out. She looks around again. It’s so dark and loud, no one can see. 

She sinks down on him, kissing him to swallow his moan. It might be loud, but they still need to be discrete. 

So they go slow, but not too slow, even though what Leslie wants is for Ben to just pound her, but they can’t, not now anyway. 

Also, her entire body feels numb. So numb that when her orgasm approaches, she barely feels it until the very end, when her nerves start to calm again. 

“Fuck,” he groans into her mouth as he cums. 

“We so are,” Leslie agrees. 

Ben frowns. “But-” he sighs as she pulls off him. “Yeah.”


	40. tell me to go

It’s two am when she hears the knock at the door. For a moment Leslie thinks it’s just thunder, but then it happens again with no flash of lightning to proceed it. So she puts down her needlepoint and goes to the door, seeing Ben standing outside on her porch, soaked to the bone. She opens the door, keeping her eyes on his face because if she looks at the way his shirt is sticking to his skin, she’ll do something stupid.

“My umbrella broke.”

That’s not what she expected him to say. “What?”

“My umbrella broke,” he repeats. “That’s why I’m wet. I think Andy…it doesn’t matter. I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No. I was awake. Do you want to come in?” She ignores the voice in her head that screams THIS IS A BAD IDEA.

“No. Yes. Fuck.” He runs his fingers through his hair, releasing droplets of water.

Leslie tries not to whimper.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I just wanted to apologize.”

“Oh. Well you could have apologized over the phone.” Her words are interrupted by a flash of green light and thunder. “Come inside.” She pulls him in, his wrists too slick to hold onto. She closes the door behind him. “I think I still have a shirt of yours, I’m not sure about pants though I’ll have to look. Stay there I’ll get some towels.” She leaves before he can get a word in edgewise. As soon as she’s out of his sight, she releases her breath and, says “Fuck,” to herself over and over until she feels slightly more at ease.

Then she goes in search of towels and clothes.

He’s still there when she returns, which surprises her. “Here.”

Ben takes the towels from her, using them to pat the excess water from his body.

“I’m sorry these were the only pants I could find. They’re kind of big.”

Ben holds them up. They’re huge. The waist is too large, the pants too long. He’s going to drown in them. “It’s fine. I’ll uh, hold them up I guess.”

“Okay. You know where the bathroom is.”

She tries to continue her needlepoint while Ben changes, but it’s of no use. She never thought that Ben would ever be in her house again, or even speaking to her. 

So she puts the needlepoint away and goes to the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

“Um hey,” he says, making his presence known. “What should i do with these? He’s holding his pants up with one hand, his clothes, bundled up in a towel in the other.

"Oh!” Right. She didn’t think about that. ‘I’ll put them in the dryer- unless you want me to also wash- you know what i’ll just dry them because I’m pretty sure there’s some towels in wash and they take longer to dry so-“

Ben drops the towel and pushes her against the counter, not kissing her but his forehead is on hers and she can feel his breath on her face. "Tell me to go, Leslie.”

“Ben-”

“Tell me to go. I’m not strong enough. I can’t be near you and not want. Tell me to go.”

She can’t do that. She blinks, causing tears to roll down her cheeks. “But I want you to stay.”

She doesn’t know if it’s the right or wrong thing to say, but Ben’s kiss burns Leslie to her very core.

He lets go of the pants and they fall to the ground. Her shirt is next, pulled over her head in one swift motion.

She can’t stop kissing him.

Somehow his shirt comes off and then the rest of her clothes.

He picks her up, placing her on the counter. Seeing the cocoa bubbling, she turns off the heat.

“I don’t have a condom.”

“They’re upstairs.”

Ben nods and picks Leslie off the counter. “Good. This is better on a bed anyway.”

She doesn’t remember walking up the stairs, but somehow she’s in her room, on her bed to be exact. with Ben on top of her, kissing her as if his life depends on it.

He moves off her lips to kiss his way down her neck to her chest, taking her breast into his mouth, his teeth scraping her nipple and bringing her off the bed.

His fingers push inside her, slowly stroking her while he mouths her tits, going from one to the other as if he can’t decide which one he wants to pay attention to.

But then he lets go and she knows from the hungry look in his eye where he’s going next. She closes her eyes in anticipation, as he presses his lips down her stomach until her reaches her waist and spreads her legs apart.

Ben’s mouth is a miracle. Even though they’ve been apart for months, he still knows how to make her squirm, how to make her body feel like it’s somehow both levitating and sinking into her mattress all at once, how to bring her to her breaking point.

And when it’s over, her body still buzzing, he takes out a condom from her drawer and puts it on, before slowly kissing her as he pushes in.

It’s too slow, but she understands.

What they’re doing, they can’t ever do again.

This isn’t them making up.

This is them saying goodbye.

So she accepts the slowness, touches him with the same reverence he’s touching her, rocking her hips in time with his. She tries to memorize him the best she can, knowing it’s never going to be enough.

When it’s over and he tosses the condom away, he comes back, still naked but she doesn’t see him, unable to do anything but stare at the ceiling.

“Leslie-”

“It’s okay,” she says, even though it’s not. “I understand.” She doesn’t. “You can go.”

Leslie waits until she hears the front door shut. There’s no more thunder, just the rain hitting the windows.

Her bed smells like him again.

She can finally sleep.


	41. i'm yours

“Hey,” he says as he closes the door to his apartment behind him. 

“Hey.” Since coming back to Ben’s apartment, Leslie’s paced the floors, cried, called Ann to ramble incoherently about how her boyfriend is surrounded by tall goddesses who worship him and probably want to worship his dick, stress ate a bag of chocolate truffles that were supposed to be a gift for her mom, cried some more and hugged the stuffed R2D2 doll she got Ben for Christmas, which is where she is now. 

Ben hangs up his coat and sits next to her, eyes soft as he looks at her. If anything, they’re too soft, too understanding. It’d be better if he was angry at her, because then she could yell out her frustrations. He just tucks her hair behind her ear and plays with the ends. 

“I miss you.”

It’s all he has to say. She tosses R2D2 aside and straddles Ben’s lap, kissing him as hard as she can. He kisses her back the exact same way, fingers tangling and pulling on her hair. 

She pulls back and starts unbutton his shirt, needing to get to the skin underneath. Once his shirt is unbuttoned, Ben throws it aside and takes off his undershirt, tossing it in the same direction. 

“Pants.”

“Not yet,” Ben says, bringing her down to his lips again. She groans into his mouth and grinds down on his half hard erection. Ben just keeps kissing her though, as if kissing her is going to make everything okay. As if kissing her will make all those goddesses disappear, as if kissing her will make the head of Interior read her proposal and meet with her and tell her she’s brilliant, as if kissing her will make her forget that she made a fool out of herself in front of two of her favorite inspirational women. 

Except it does. The more he kisses her, the more he touches her, the more the only thing that matters is Ben. 

“Those women want you.”

“Do I look like I care?” 

She has to admit he doesn’t. Ben doesn’t care about those women, no matter how long their legs are or how much they laugh at his jokes. He cares about the job. Not them. 

“I’m yours,” Ben says, lips against her collar bone, fingers lining her through the cloth of her panties, hitting the spot that sends electric currents through her. “Completely.”

Ben stops. “Bedroom,” he says, pushing her up. She goes, and even though she’s seen his room already, she struck by how none of the furniture fits him. It’s wood and it’s nice but it’s not his style. 

This isn’t his home. His home is in Pawnee. With her. 

“Do you want to move in together?” Leslie asks as Ben peels off her dress. It’s not a new thought, she’s had it in the back of her mind since half way through the campaign when she stopped sleeping in her own bed and started staying the night with him. 

“Yes,” he says, throwing her bra aside. “But not into your house.”

“It’s not that bad-”

“It’s a scary nightmare hoarder nest,” Ben says, lips beginning their descent down her body. “Yes it is.”

Leslie falls silent for a moment, lost in the sensations, but then she remembers her day, and even though she trusts Ben doesn’t want those women, it doesn’t change everything else that happened. 

He stops her hips. “Tell me what you want.”

“She thinks about it for a minute. Usually when she feels this twisted all it takes is a spanking and she’s alright again, but spanking would feel too much like punishment right now. And he could eat her out, but she’s too in her head to really enjoy that. 

Ben pulls off her panties while she’s thinking, pushing her thighs apart so he can kiss and bite them up to her cunt. 

He isn’t gentle. There’s no lining her softly with his tongue, there’s no soft kisses. Ben just pushes her legs apart and dives in and buries himself in her heat, his tongue ruthless. 

And just like before when he wouldn’t stop kissing her, it works. Ben knows her, knows exactly what she needs, even when she doesn’t. 

This is why she loves him. 

By the time she cums, the day feels like a distant memory. It doesn’t stop her though, from clawing at Ben’s back, or saying, “Mine,” over and over. 

It doesn’t stop Ben from pinning her down, hands over her head, eyes dark and locked with hers, his cock so deep inside her she doesn’t know where he starts and she ends. 

“Yours,” he says, just once, but that’s all it takes. 

After, when they’re both covered in sweat and otherwise blissed out, Ben gathers Leslie into his arms and says, “You ready to talk about it?” 

She closes her eyes and takes a breath. She’s ready. “It started with my meeting.”


	42. accidental pregnancy

“I’m late.”

Ben looked at the clock. “We still have plenty of time, oh you don’t mean that kind of late.”

“No,” Leslie said, shaking her head. “I didn’t.”

He took a deep breath. “Oh. Well I guess you should just take a pregnancy test and we’ll find out for sure.” 

Leslie regarded Ben for a moment, her expression skeptical. “I thought you would freak out.”

“Well, there’s nothing to freak out over. I mean, at your age it’s probably menopause.”

Leslie shrugged. “And if it’s not?”

“Then we have another kid,” Ben answered, kissing Leslie on the top of her head. He glanced at the clock. “Okay now we better get going if we want a good seat. 

“I’m very excited about this,” Leslie said, turning around so Ben could zip up her dress. “It’s not every day all three of your children have the best roles in the school play.”

“It is pretty exciting,” Ben agreed, “Although, you do know that sugar is the villain right?”

Leslie whirled around. “What?”

“It’s true, I talked to Mr. Stevenson-”

“Sugar is the bad guy? But sugar is the best. What about bacon and cheese?” 

Ben just shook his head. 

“But meat and dairy!”

“It’s all about fruits and vegetables.”

Leslie scrunched her face for a moment and then sighed. “Well, whatever. They still have the best roles, I don’t care what their vegan hippie teacher thinks.”

Ben smiled and kissed Leslie quickly, just as Westley yelled that he couldn’t find his shoes. 

-

It’s ten. The kids are bathed and put to bed, Ben’s reading a book and Leslie’s in the bathroom, taking a pregnancy test. He looks at the clock and even though she’s only been in there for a minute, it feels like longer. 

But she comes out, holding the test and crawls into the bed with him. “You’re probably right. It’s probably menopause.”

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Yeah.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“I told you. We have another kid.”

Leslie turned around, still clutching the test. “You’re a lot calmer about the possibility of having another kid. The last time I brought it up you freaked out.”

“The last time you brought it up, the kids were three. And there were three of them. I think I could handle it now.”

“That is so sexy,” Leslie said, climbing into his lap. For several minutes, he forgot about the test in her hand of the possibility of having another baby and just loses himself in his wife. In her taste, in her smell, in the way she ground down on his half hard cock and the soft sighs she made when he kissed his way down her throat. 

Her phone alarm went off. They didn’t move for a second, hearts beating too hard. But then he eventually reached over and grabbed her phone, turning the timer off. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready,” he said. 

They looked at the test together. 

“Oh,” Leslie said, surprised.”Oh.”

Ben stared at the test, unable to fully believe it. He thought it was going to door A. 

Leslie fell off him, laughing. “I knew you would freak out.”

“You’re forty seven!” Ben threw his hands in the air. “How?”

“Well when a man-”

“This isn’t funny,” Ben’t said, putting his head in his hands. “Oh god what if you have triplets again? I’m-”

“You should lay down.” 

Ben just glared. Did she not understand? She was pregnant. Again. “You should lay down.”

Leslie pushed Ben back into the headboard and climbed into his lap again. “Look, it’s like you said. The kids are older. We know how to handle things. We’re a great team. We can do this.”

Ben took a deep breath, knowing Leslie was right. They did it before, they could do it again. “You’re the best wife.” 

“I know,” she said, giving him a smile only meant for him. “Now, about names-”

“I told you before, we’re not naming any of our children after Lil’ Sebastian.”

“Well we’re not naming it after anyone from Game of Thrones.” 

“Unfair,” Ben said, just before her lips met and he lost track of time again.


	43. all she needs

“You should tie me up and do sex to me.”

Ben laughs against Leslie’s breasts. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you,” she says, pulling on Ben’s shirt so she can feel the hair on his chest. 

“Too drunk for rope,” Ben says, hands massaging her breasts. “cuffs?

“Cuffs,” Leslie agrees, puling Ben down with on to the bed. “Do me.” 

“Oh, i’m gonna do you,” Ben says, pulling her pants and underwear down. “Cause you know why?”

“Why?” Leslie asks, unable to do anything but smile, even though she can’t feel her legs. 

“’Cause I love you and you’re my sexy roommate.”

“You’re so hot,” she says, reaching for him. He goes to her, giving her a wet and sloppy kiss. 

“Stay there,” he orders, going to find the leather cuffs. Ben’s bent over the bed for far too long though. 

“Ben?”

“They aren’t there,” he says, coming up. “Oh, now I’m dizzy.”

“We took them off. For some reason.” She says unable to remember why they removed them from the headboard, or where they put them.

“Oh. Boo!” He puts his thumbs downward.

“You could spank me?” she shakes her head though. She doesn’t really want a spanking. She wants to be restrained.

He puts his forehead against hers. “But you know what? It’s okay.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, cause we don’t need that stuff.”

“I like the stuff though.” 

He smiles and kisses her forehead. “Me too. Now lay down and don’t move.”

Leslie falls down on the mattress, Ben’s command sending making her instantly compliant. He’s right, they don’t need that stuff. All she needs is him.


	44. completely his

“Tell me you love me again.”

Ben chuckles against Leslie’s throat. “I love you.” It’s such a relief to be able to say the words out loud, to her, and to hear her say them back to him. “Say it.”

“I love you, Ben Wyatt.”

“How much?” he asks, kissing his way down to her breasts, counting each freckle with his lips as he goes.

“With my whole heart.” 

He smiles back at her before coveting her breasts, massaging and kissing and sucking on them until they’re red and covered in his spit and she’s saying his name like a mantra. She’s so beautiful like this, skin shiny and pink, hair fanned out on her pillow, lips swollen and eyes dark.

“Are you okay?” he asks, gliding his fingernails down her arms until he reaches her wrists to make sure the knot is still tight. The last thing he wants is Leslie breaking free and using her hands. He really wishes he had something better than just his tie, but he threw away his rope long before he came to Pawnee, believing at the the time he would never need it again.

“I’m good.”

“Good,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. It’s a slow, long kiss that builds a fire in his belly that can only be satiated by hearing those three words again. “Say it.”

“I love you.”

He says, “Good girl,” just so he can hear her whimper again and pushes her legs apart so he can lay between them. Ben doesn’t dive in though, even though the desire to is great. Instead he lines her slowly with his fingers, up and down her outer lips, soft and slow, repeating the motion as he listens to her responses and watches as a line of moisture travels down her leg. He chases it with his tongue, licking his way from her inner thigh to her opening. He has mind to keep touching her, but she’s so wet and smells so good that he can’t resist spreading her open and tasting her.

“Oh god, Ben.” Her legs curl around his shoulders, body rising so he can really push his face against her cunt, line her with his tongue. He misses her fingers carding through his hair, but her heels push into his back and it’s just as good. Her hips begin to roll and he growls, digging his fingers into ass as he fucks her with his mouth. He can tell she’s close, but the doesn’t let up, not even as she begins thrashing. He just places his hand on her stomach to hold her down and sucks on her clit until she stops cursing and goes silent, eyes wide and mouth open like she’s surprised.

The sight of Leslie Knope having an orgasm is quite possibly the best sight in the world.

***

On Christmas morning, Ben spends it the way God intended, on his back next to her giant tree while she rides him wearing nothing but a Santa hat on her head until she actually shakes so much she falls off him.

But then he just grabs a pillow off her couch and puts it under her head and continues to fuck her until she’s scratching her nails down his back and he’s sighing her name into her neck.

“I got you something,” she says, moments later while he’s still trying to catch his breath.

“You mean that wasn’t my present?”

Leslie giggles and reaches over him to pull a rectangular shaped box wrapped in red paper with reindeer playing various games on it. He sits up and reads the tag. “To Ben, From Santa. Are you Santa?”

“I am,” she says, pointing to her hat.

“You know, growing up I always thought Santa was an old dude with a big belly and a beard.”

“Nope.”

Ben chuckles and leans in to give her a soft kiss until she pushes him away.

“Open!”

“Okay, Santa,” he says, ripping the paper to reveal a plain brown box taped together. He pops the sides and pulls it open.

Rope. Lots of it, in various colors and lengths. “Good lord.”

“You like it?” She asks, beaming because obviously he does. “I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I got some of every material they had, except for hemp.”

“It’s amazing,” he says, grabbing her arm to pull her into his lap. “You’re amazing.” When they first got together, Leslie sat him down and told him, “No hitting, no degrading, no metal or anything sadistic. Definitely nothing involving pee or poop.”

He pulled a face at the thought. “Definitely not.”

“But I like being told what to do and from research and personal experience I know I like being tied up, I also like role play and being fucked. Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Ben said, his heart swelling because she really was the perfect woman for him.

After several minutes of making out, she pulls back and answers him. “I know.”

“I got you something too. It’s under the tree.”

“This one?” she asks, taking a small box wrapped in red and white candy cane paper from under the tree.

“Wait, before you open that, am I Mrs. Claus?”

Leslie laughs, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink, “Of course not. You’re one of my sexy worker elves.”

Ben’s a little sorry he asked. “Right. Okay open. Be careful.”

She gives him a small smile and opens it. He keeps his eyes on her face, wanting to see the exact moment she figures out what it is. “It’s a snow globe,” she says,happy enough because he knows she loves snow globes, but he knows she hasn’t really figured it out yet.

“Look closely,” he says. She lifts it up to eye level and it only takes a second, but then the flash of realization hits and the soft “oh my god,” falls from her lips.

“You like it? There’s a company that makes snow globes out of whatever picture you send in and I thought you might like one of our pa-” he’s about to say park but silenced by her lips smashing into his.

“I love you so much.”

He rests his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“Enough to try out that rope?”

Ben answers by taking her and his box of rope to her room.

If Ben thought Leslie was beautiful with her arms tied together with one of his ties, it has nothing on how she looks on all fours, arms and legs tied in white rope. What really makes it though is her smile, the one that’s just for him, the one that says she’s happy and feels safe and protected and loved.

Still, he asks. “You good?”

“I’m more than good,” she says, voice honest and clear, “Now please fuck me.”

“In time,” he says, moving her hair so he can kiss his way down her spine starting from the back of her neck.

“Okay, but remember we’re going to my mom’s house at four.”

“That’s plenty of time,” he says, continuing his journey until he reaches the small of her back. Then he bites and kisses her ass, massaging the cheeks in his hands before spreading them apart so he can taste her. Taste all of her.

She bucks against his face.

“No,” he says. pulling away. “Stay still or I’ll spank you.”

“That’s not a very good incentive to stay still.”

Ben laughs, because she has a point. “I’ll stop and leave you here.”

She’s silent for a minute and he knows she’s debating whether or not to to believe him, but eventually she says a soft, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Just no moving or I will leave.” He doesn’t wait for her assent, doesn’t need it, and goes back to working her out.

She stays perfectly still.

***

“Okay, so don’t judge me, but I can’t stop staring at it.”

They’re cuddling in his bed. Andy and April are gone, he’s not sure where, though he thinks he heard Andy say something about buying firecrackers, and maybe he should be worried but he’s too focused on the woman curled up beside him. He takes her hand and and kisses her knuckle right above the ring claiming her as his. “You like it?”

“I love it almost as much as I love you,” she says, tears falling from her eyes. She wipes her face with her other hand. “Can I tell you something?”

“You know you can.” He’s lets go of her hand and kisses her temple, breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo.

Leslie grips his knee. “I didn’t think you were going to come back. I thought you were going to stay in DC or move to Florida.”

“I thought about it,” he says, feeling her stiffen next to him so he turns so he can cup her chin in his hand and look her in the eye. “It was a great job and a great opportunity, but neither DC or Florida have you. And since we’re being honest, can I share something with you?”

She blinks and nods. “Yes.”

Ben lets go of her chin and glides his fingers down her neck, making her sigh softly. “I pictured what life without you might be like, and it was hell, but I also thought of some other dude coming along and getting to kiss you and touch you and be with you like this and it made me sick to my stomach. You’re mine.”

“Oh, Benjamin Wyatt,” Leslie says, crawling into his lap. “Now you know how I feel about Hot Rebecca.”

Ben laughs because he knows she’s just trying to lighten the mood, but there’s a grain of truth in her words that he needs to deal with, so he pulls her in so her breasts are crushed against his chest. “I only want you. For the rest of life and maybe beyond that if I’m lucky and depending on if there’s an afterlife.”

She cards her fingers through his hair and kisses him softly. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

“Ride me,” he says in response. He wishes all of their toys weren’t at her house so April and Andy can’t find them and use them for God knows what. He really can’t wait to move in with Leslie into their new house. So he can do things like bend Leslie over the couch whenever he wants, can eat her out while she’s making breakfast, can make her sit on his cock while they watch a movie.

He tells her that as she sinks on cock, causing her body to shiver under his hands.

“Oh, you like that?” he asks, taking her arms and placing them behind her back. “No hands.”

She nods and frowns in concentration as she rolls her hips without using her hands for leverage. He helps her though, placing his hands on her hips to guide her, to keep her from falling.

He keeps his eyes locked on hers the entire time, blinking but never looking away, even as the front door opens and they hear Andy and April come in, Andy calling out his name.

Ben just shakes his head though, silently telling Leslie not to speak. Forget keeping her hands behind her back, the real test is to see if she can remain quiet. But she just bites her lip and keeps going.

“Are you guys doing it?” April asks, banging on his door. “Leslie, Ben’s old you can do better.”

Leslie shakes her head, as to say, “No I couldn’t.” or maybe that she likes them old, she does have that thing for Joe Biden.

But it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is Leslie, and the way she’s given herself to him, not only in body, but in mind and spirit. She’s completely his.

Forever.


	45. marking her territory

“What are you doing?” Ben keeps his voice soft and curious as Leslie pushes her lips against his skin, pulling on the flesh until the blood vessels break. 

“What does it look like?” Leslie asks, moving to his collar bone while her fingers dig into his shoulders. 

“Well, if I had to guess, I’d say you’re trying to mark me.” 

She bites his shoulder, sending spiked pleasure through him. It’s not the marks themselves that bother Ben, as he’s usually covered in the bruises and scratches, but they’re usually in reaction to what he’s doing to her. This though, her straddling him before he can even kiss her, is strange. 

“I am.”

“Why?” 

“Because.” She moves to his neck again, but this time, he pushes her back, holding her by her shoulders. 

“Because?”

She grinds her teeth so he smacks her on her butt to make her stop. “Because D.C is full of beautiful women who are tall and will want to eat you up because you’re a sexy fox and I-”

He could let her keep going, but he’s heard enough so he crushes her lips with his, distracting her enough to flip her over onto her back. He pins her hands above her head and stares down at her.

“D.C could be filled with naked Kathy Ireland’s and I would only ever want you.”

“Okay, I find that hard to beli-

“Only you. I love you and I like you, Leslie Knope. Nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” he promises, before leaving some bruises of his own.


	46. Aftercare

“Come here.” Ben’s voice is soft as he pulls Leslie to her feet. She’s shaking, unable to stop the stream of tears flowing from her eyes, but Ben’s fingers wrapped around her wrist, bringing her arm to his lips, which are gentle as they press against the finger shaped bruises on her skin, repeating the motion on the other arm. 

Leslie lets out a breath and Ben lets out one of his own, bringing her to his chest, arms wrapping around her, fingers stroking the ends of her hair. “I love you,” he says, and her hands slowly circle his waist and travel up his naked back until they’re at his shoulders. She clings to him, counts the beats of his heart out loud until her own calms. 

Then she raises her eyes to look into his. They’re kind and warm, and she wonders how the same man who just took her past her previous limits can be the same one who’s here with her right now, taking care of her. 

She leans up, signalling she wants a kiss, and he bends down, meeting her lips with his own. It’s a firm kiss, one that reminds her that he’s her constant. 

“Shower,” he says, reminding her she’s caked in cum still. In an hour, when they’re cuddling on the couch she will remember just how much she loves the part that comes before, when he’s standing over her, telling her how to finger herself while he strokes his cock until he’s painting her like a canvas and she’s close but waiting for him to say the one word that will bring her over the edge. 

She even loves it when he refuses and makes her wait, using his fingers to smear his cum on her breasts, taking her nipple between his fingers and twisting, making her cry out. 

She loves it, and she’ll remember and thank him by heating up a calzone and watching “Twin Peaks” with him, but for now, she follows him to the shower.


	47. his creation

Ben stares down at his newest creation, taking in the lines of white splattered on Leslie’s skin like a Jackson Pollack painting and the blue and purple marks that adorn her chest like a necklace. He takes a picture, sending it straight to his email before deleting it off his phone.

She’s smiling, eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. The truth is he doesn’t mind if she sleeps, in fact he welcomes it as she doesn’t get enough as it is. But he needs to clean her off.

“Hold on,” He says, himself off the bed to go get a wet cloth. When he comes back, she’s scrunching up her face. “Are you upset?”

“My nose itches.”

“Oh.” he scratches it for her. “how’s that?”

“Thank you.”

“Sure thing, baby doll.” He cleans her off slowly, line by line, following the path of her body. He starts with her face, wiping it off her eyelids and cheeks, then down her neck and chest. Ben spends a lot of time cleaning off her breasts, where most of the mess is before moving down her stomach to get the rest. Sometimes he thinks he might love this part the most. Not only is she covered in the proof of his love for her, but the way she reacts as he touches her is completely unrestrained. Every whimper, every moan, every time her hips arch, Ben knows he’s giving Leslie exactly what she needs.

No, his favorite part is still the middle, when she’s begging and crying for more and urging him to fuck her harder even as he’s moving so hard his muscles begin to cramp. 

“I’m going to untie you.” The first time he tied her up, it was not the act of being bound that caused Leslie to panic, but rather being untied. Now he warns her, waits for her to consent and then he does it slowly. 

She nods her consent and he reaches out, untying her wrists first. “You are so sexy,” he says as she rotates her wrists to regain feeling in them before reaching for him. He allows her to pull him back down, knowing that this part is just as important.

And really, he could kiss her forever.

“Are you ready?” he asks after she seems to get enough of his lips.

“Yes.”

He removes the rest of her bonds, placing them in their special box. “Walk around.” He helps her up, knowing her legs probably feel like jello, but this part is very important. As they move around, his hand drifts down her back, settling right above her ass.

“Wait right here,” he tells her once she’s steady. He grabs her pajamas and brings them over. She holds up her arms, letting him slip the shirt on over her head, but the pants she puts on by herself. He changes into his own clothes and they get in the bed, Leslie cuddling up next to him.

“Did you like that?”

She sighs, moving to lay between his legs.He wraps his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I did.”

“What was your favorite part?”

Leslie takes a moment to think about it. He waits patiently, knowing how important she considers her answer. The rule is she has to be specific. She can’t say the whole thing. “I liked being tied up and knowing that I was completely under your care.”

“I like that too,” he says, “I also like the way begged me to let you cum. What didn’t you like?”

“Not being able to touch you. Your skin is awfully clear.”

Ben laughs and kisses her head. It’s not technically true. He still has plenty of scratches from just the other night, but they aren’t fresh. “You have plenty of time for that.”

Leslie giggles, turning around and sitting on her knees, facing him. “I know. Can I start right now?”

He looks at the clock. He means in general that she has plenty of time to mark him, but there’s really no time like the present and they still have an hour before they have to get ready for their dinner reservation. “You sure can.”


	48. slow

“Take off your clothes,” he says, adding, “slowly.”

“Should I put on some music?” Leslie asks as Ben sits on the bed, taking his shoes off.

“If you want,” he answers. “But choose something quickly.”

“Okay,” she says, going over to the dresser and choosing her making out playlist on her ipod before attaching it to the speakers. Once the music starts, she turns around, and giggles. “Ben-”

He cocks an eyebrow and her laughter fades. She goes to kick her shoes off- “Shoes last.”

Leslie nods and instead reaches for her shirt, intent on pulling it out of her skirt, but he holds his hand up.

“I said slow.”

“I thought I was being slow-”

Ben stands up, his eyes never leaving hers as he walks to her, until their foreheads are touching and she can feel his breath on her face. She breathes, her eyes never leaving his even as his fingers push into her waist.

“Slow.”

“Slow,” she repeats and he lets her go, nodding as he sits back down.

Leslie takes a breath, then she reaches up to her chest, where she pushes the first button through the slit, stopping to make sure it’s what Ben wants.

“Keep going.”

She does, waiting several seconds before moving onto the next. Her blouse opens up, revealing freckled skin and the swell of her breasts hidden by blue lace. She runs her fingers over it, knowing that his eyes are focused completely on them.

He responds by loosening his tie. His suit jacket is off, his sleeves rolled up. He’s deliciously hot. She wants to just attack him and lick him all over.

She moves on, undoing the rest of her buttons until she reaches the end. She pulls the ends out of her skirt and it flies open, revealing even more of her chest.

She lets it fall off her body, onto the floor where she kicks it out of the way.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Did I say stop?”

Leslie growls under her breath. She loves Ben, loves how in control and dominant he is, but his patience can be annoying, especially in moments like this.

They’ve been engaged for four hours. And yes, they’ve had sex in that time, but that was more ‘you’re not going to get eaten by swamp sharks’ sex and ‘welcome home i missed you so much’ sex. Now’s the time they should be having ‘i’m so glad to be spending the rest of my life with you’ sex.

But no, he’s making her do the world’s slowest strip tease.

Even though he’s already seen her naked today. When she said she was willing to push her limits, but does it have to be now?

“You can go faster than that.”

“I was right about you,” she says, unzipping her skirt, “you are a jerk.”

“I know,” he replies, the skirt falling to her feet. “That also wasn’t slow.”

Leslie steps out of the skirt and walks to him, taking his tie in her hand. He stares up at her, eyes dark and challenging.

But then his hand reaches up and unsnaps her bra and the next thing Leslie knows, he’s throwing her on the bed and climbing over her, his tight body pushing her onto the bed while he reaches for the leather restraints attached to the bed. One by one, her limbs are cuffed. She can no longer hear the music. She doesn’t care.

“Color?” She hears the real question, Are you okay?

“Green.” She’s perfect.

He nods and kisses her, a slow brush of lips that speaks of what he’s about to do. It’s with his click that everything clicks inside her thought, and she falls deep into the state of mind that is only for him.

Suddenly, she doesn’t mind going slow. As long as he keeps touching her the way he is, a light scratch that makes her skin tickle, and as long as he keeps working his way down her body, covering her with kisses that are as much teeth as lips, then he can go as whatever speed he wants.

But then he sits up by her leg, no longer kissing or touching her.

“Ben?”

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

“Thank you,” she says, “but could you-”

“Could I what?” he asks, absently drawing on her leg.

She closes her eyes. Even though he hasn’t once touched her puss, she can feel him there. She could believe it’s residual pleasure from before, but it’s not. It’s him, right now.

“Anything?”

“I am doing something,” Ben says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’m kodaking this moment.”

She rolls her eyes. Nerd.“

He glares at her, continuing to take pictures of her. "Leslie, have I ever left you unsatisfied?”

“Well, there was that one time, but I blame Big Head Joe’s for that.”

“Have I left you unsatisfied for reasons not related to food poisoning?”

She sighs. “No.”

“Then trust me,” he says, putting his phone aside and leaning over her, nose bumping hers, “by the time I’m done, you’re going to be in such a state of pleasure that you won’t even know your own name. Okay?”

“Yes.”

He keeps his promise.


	49. subspace

“Do you remember how I was really excited to be having triplets?” 

Ben raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Well I take it back. I’m a whale and everything hurts.”

“You’re beautiful, and I can help with the soreness. Or are you forgetting these magic babies?” he asks, wiggling his fingers. Leslie just stares at them and sighs. 

“How? I can’t lay down on my stomach and I think we know what happens when I sit on the floor.” 

“It does take you longer to get up now,” Ben agrees, “What if we sit on the bed?”

“That might work.”

Except, it doesn’t work. It should, because in theory sitting on a soft bed between her husband’s legs should be great, but it’s almost too comfortable. 

“I have an idea,” he says, “get up.”

“Help me,” she says, glaring at him because all of this is his fault. He just smiles and pulls her to her feet and to him, kissing her as if to say ‘You’re mine and I’ve got you.’ 

“Okay, what is your idea?” 

He takes her to the wall. She’s familiar with it, having spent many nights pressed against it, crying out his name. It’s then that she realizes that she doesn’t just want him to ease the soreness in her back, but the all too consuming desire within her. 

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall.” 

Leslie’s heart races in eager anticipation as she does, waiting for further instruction or for Ben to touch her. He chooses the latter, placing his hands against her back, his thumbs pressing into the knots in her neck. She closes her eyes at his touch, a slow moan escaping her lips when he finds yet another sore spot. 

“Am I hurting you?”

“No.”

He says nothing, continuing to massage her. Soon though, her arms become tired, falling down at her sides. Ben stops and takes her hands, placing them back on the wall. “Stay.”

And just like that, something clicks within her. She’s still tired, her arms are still sore, but none of that matters as much as pleasing Ben. This is what she needs. He kisses her shoulder. “Good girl.”

She flushes at the praise and and she can feel his teeth as he smiles against her skin. His hands smooth down her body, stopping at her hips where he hooks his fingers through her panties, pulling them down. 

He descends down to his knees and Leslie finally feels relief.


	50. top drop

Leslie loves it when Ben lets go. When he pulls her hair just a little tighter or spanks her just a bit harder. She loves it when his words become rougher. He never says or does anything she can’t handle, and whatever pain they bring is nothing compared to the pleasure that follows. 

She loves it when he pushes her head down into the mattress and tells her to shut up as he fucks her, his thrusts as relentless as his words. Leslie doesn’t think he even knows what he’s saying, but he can feel what they do to her, so he continues until she’s dripping down her legs, muscles contracting around him. 

But then Ben comes and it’s like a light switch turns on and reality sets in.He falls on her, careful not to crush her as he pulls her into his arm, hands smoothing her hair as he whispers apologies for things he doesn’t need to feel sorry for.

Still, he keeps showering her in kisses and apologies. She knows it’s only partially for her benefit. Really though, it’s Ben reminding himself that he’s not that guy. 

He is, but only when Leslie needs him to be. 

It’s rare that Ben experiences this kind of drop afterwards.The first time it took her three days to figure out what was wrong and by then, his cranky levels were at a nine. It took calzones and his favorite toffee cookies and three whole seasons of “Doctor Who” to get him right. She only hopes it doesn’t come to that again. 

But this time, she’s ready. This time she plays with the sides of his hair and says, “Thank you for giving me what I need. I love you and I like you.”

“I love you and I like you,” he repeats, releasing his grip on her. She kisses him softly and gets out, finding her robe before going into the bathroom to draw Ben a hot bath. Leslie adds a “For him” bath salts that smells like eucalyptus and lemon Donna gave him for his birthday and then walks back into the bedroom where she takes his hand. 

“You’re going to take a bath and I’m going to clean the kitchen. When you’re done, come down and we’ll watch a movie.”

“Why don’t you get in with me?”

Because the kitchen really needs to be cleaned. But she doesn’t say that, because he’s already untying her robe and pushing it off her shoulders. She loves him completely, with her whole heart, so she earns to please him, to take care of him with the same force of will he takes care of her. If this is what he says he needs, then she will do it. 

“Please,” he whispers. 

She follows him in the tub, because that’s all the permission she needs.


	51. memos and notes

“I’m going to fuck you when we get home.” 

Leslie stares down at the note in the folder Ben hands her, quickly grabbing it to put in her pocket before someone else sees and glances up at him. He’s talking to Ron, writing something down as he nods. 

If that’s how he wants to play it. 

She reads over the papers he gave her, signing where she needs to and adding her suggestions before tearing off a post it note and writing down, “I’m going to suck your dick first.” It’s not her best, but it will hopefully get a reaction. She puts it between pages six and seven and walks over to give it to him herself. 

“I think you’ll find this satisfactory.”

“I’m sure I will,” Ben replies,setting it aside. It takes Leslie a minute to realize he’s not going to look at it immediately. “Was there something else?”

“Nope,” she says, “I’m just eager to know what you think, Mr. Assistant City Manager.”

“You two really need to get a room,” Tom mutters under his breath. 

It’s after lunch she gets an email to her personal account from his. “No, you’re not, because the minute we get home, I’m bending you over my bed and burying my face in your pussy.”

Oh. 

Well.

If that’s how he wants to play it, then she will just have to comply. Quickly, she types, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I just let you fuck my face?”

The response is immediate. “Oh, I’m sorry, you misunderstood. I’ll be doing that too. But not before I eat you out.” 

God. She really shouldn’t be having these kind of thoughts or discussions at work.

Maybe Chris is right about boss and employee relationships being a bad idea.

Whatever, Ben’s butt is cute, she’s not giving that up. 

She tries her best to work, but she can’t stop thinking about Ben and she can’t help but wonder what else he’s going to do. 

So she asks. 

It takes him an hour to reply, but when she does, she’s glad that she’s sitting down and that Tom is in his own world at the moment. 

“Leslie, here is a list of all the things I am going do to you tonight:”

Oh god. A list? 

“1: Eat you out. On your hands and knees, then with your legs around my head, then with you on my face, holding you down so you can’t get away.

2: Fuck your pretty mouth. I think you’ll be laying down and I’ll be standing.

3: Eat that pretty puss of yours again. 

4: Make you ride me even though you’ll be tired and sore. Watch you as you shatter.

I hope that answers your question. See you at six!” 

She looks at the clock. It’s only two fifteen.


	52. in which batman is filthy

“Oh, Batman, how can I ever repay you for rescuing me from that wretched Two-Face?” Leslie asks, running her fingers down his hard rubber chest to his utility belt. He stays silent though, his rough breath the only signal he might be interested. She takes his hand, lifting it to her lips. “I would really like to show my appreciation for all you do for Gotham.” She takes his forefinger into her mouth, pulling her lips over the digit. He closes his eyes and moans as she releases his finger. “Please.”

“Ma'am.” His voice is rough and dark and makes Leslie’s core feel like it’s on wet fire. “As much as I would love that, I cannot risk taking off my suit.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” But it’s every girl’s dream to suck Batman’s cock.

“There is something you can do though.”

“Anything.” If he won’t take off his suit, what does he expect to do.

I am hungry and it’s been hours since I’ve ate.“

Oh. She really should have known. 

"Do you want me to buy you hot dog?" 

He just smiles. "No.”

“Oh. Well what is it you would like to eat, my dark knight?" 

Batman places his hand on her neck and pushes his thumb against Leslie’s lips. "I want your pussy, Ms. Knope.”

She’s going to explode. Cause of death: Sexy boyfriend pretends to be Batman and says he wants to eat her pussy. 

“Take off your pants and underwear and get on the bed. Hurry up, I’m starving and don’t have all night. Crime never sleeps." 

She smiles instead, cupping his chin in her hand and giving him a long slow kiss. If she can’t suck Batman’s dick, she at least wants to make out with him.

Batman is a really good kisser. 

"Bed, now,” he growls. 

Her pants and underwear come off quickly and she falls back on the bed, reaching for a pillow to put under her head. 

“Come closer to the edge,” he says, standing at the side of the bed. She looks up, at him, at his mask that hides most of his face but she can still see his eyes and his lips which are really the most important parts and then she looks at his suit and the black cape that’s billowing out because of the air conditioning. 

She moves down to the end of the bed, but he grabs her legs and pulls her down even further, so her ass is almost hanging off. Then he drops down to his knees and places her legs on his shoulders. 

“You have the prettiest cunt in all of Gotham.”

“Oh God.”

He brushes his fingers over her. “Wow, you’re soaked.” He pushes her outer lips apart and starts her inner lips with three of his fingers, up and down in a circular pattern. “Fuck. Look at you. Do you taste as good as you look, Ms. Knope?”

How is he still using that voice? Doesn’t his throat hurt? And also, is he trying to kill her?

“I don’t know, you tell me." 

"I plan to.” It’s all he says before she feels a rubber nose bump against her. The material feels weird against her skin, but his lips and his tongue and the lower part of his face, that all feels delightfully normal. His lips are soft and his tongue is hot and pliant and his skin is rough and it’s so amazing that she can hardly think. 

Then he pulls back. “Your pussy is so sweet.”

“Ben.” She needs him back there. He can’t possibly tease her like this. “I mean, Batman." 

Blessedly, he understands her plea and starts again. Only this time, there’s nothing slow or gentle about what he’s doing. This time, he’s relentlessly fucking her with his his mouth, digging his fingers into her ass. 

But then he stops. "I’m sorry." 

His voice is normal, albeit a little scratchy. It worries her. Is he saying he can’t do this because he’s changed his mind about being with her? Is there something wrong with her puss? She’s clean, she hasn’t eaten anything that would throw her taste off. "Um-”

“This mask, it’s in my way,” he says, pulling it off. “You won’t tell Gotham about my true identity, will you?”

She’s so relieved that a tear escapes her eye. “Um no. Not if you continue what you were doing and don’t stop.”

“I don’t plan to,” he says and it’s the last thing he says for an hour.


	53. only one who can

“Close your eyes,” he says, and it’s the only warning Leslie gets, or needs, before she feels his hot cum splash her face. She licks it off her lips, wanting to taste him. 

“Hey, my little cum slut, I didn’t say you could do that.” 

She opens her eyes, hoping they seem apologetic, even though she’s really not sorry at all. 

Ben just shakes his head. She can feel his cum start to dry on her skin, but she doesn’t care. He crooks his finger and she stands up, waiting as he assesses her.

He rubs his thumb across her cheek. She melts into his touch, her eyes never leaving his as he pushes his thumb thumb back into her mouth. 

“Okay,” he says once she’s licked every drop of cum off. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

2:

She clings to the headboard, her only life line as Ben’s tongue circles her from below, his beard scratching her thighs in the best way, his lips sucking on her clit until her legs are trembling against his head and she feels like she’s going to fall off, but he keeps her steady with one arm around her, pulling her down as if he truly wants her to suffocate him. 

Leslie hopes he doesn’t die before she comes. 

3:

“How does it feel?” Ben asks her, kissing her shoulders. 

Leslie closes her eyes, trying to come up with an adequate response. How does it feel? It burns slightly and she feels like she’s being ripped in half, but more than that, she feels connected to him in a way she never expected. 

“Good,” she answers, “It feels good.” 

“Good,” he says, “Are you ready for this?” 

She looks at the dildo in his hand and for a moment she’s unsure, but the urge to impress Ben takes over. “Yes,” she says, taking it. She can do this. 

Leslie wants to do this. She wants to do know what it feels like.

It feels like she’s so full she can’t breathe. Both Ben and the dildo are pressed inside her, and she doesn’t know where she ends and they begin. 

She briefly wonders if the feeling would be ten fold if it was with another man. 

But Ben would never allow it, and really she’s not sure she’d even want him to. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that a question? Leslie if you’re not okay-”

“No,” she says, because really just hearing him say that relaxes her. “I’m good. I just need you to fuck me. But slowly, okay?”

“Okay baby doll.” And they start moving in tandem. 

4: 

Sometimes Leslie imagines what the IOW would say about her rimming her husband. She imagines them saying it’s degrading, but there’s nothing degrading about being somewhere you want to be. She wants to be on her knees as he crouches down above her, hips moving ever so slowly as she rolls her tongue around him. She wants to be this close to him, to know he smells and tastes like soap and skin and something that’s like oak but not quite. She wants to be able to pleasure Ben this way. 

To know she’s the only one who can.


	54. beautiful

“Close your eyes,” he says, just as she feels something hot and sticky land on her face. It hits her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. She darts her tongue out to taste it. 

A moment goes by, her heart racing. It had been her idea because she’d wanted to try something new, but this feeling? This complete euphoria?

It’s unexpected. 

“Fuck,” he says, “stay still.” He wipes her eyelids with his thumb, then pushes it into her mouth. 

She sucks his thumb dry, opening her eyes so she watch his face. 

“You look happy,” he says, stroking her hair. “You’re beautiful.” 

She lets his thumb go once she can’t taste anything except his skin. 

“Come on. We need to clean you off.” He goes to the bathroom. While he’s gone, she glances at herself in the mirror. 

Ben’s right. She is beautiful. She’s surprised by the thought, but it’s true. 

He comes back and slowly cleans her face with a soft, wet cloth. “You’re incredible. I love you so much.” 

She nods, She loves him too. And now she doesn’t have to hide it? It’s the best feeling in the world. 

“Do it again.” 

Ben groans, falling back on the bed, head landing on his pillow. “I’m not a machine. Give me a few minutes.”

Leslie pouts. wondering what to do to pass the time until he is. But then she looks at his face, seeing his unshaven face and she gets an idea.

“You want me to cum on your face?” 

Ben answers by grabbing her hand, pulling her to him.


	55. all she can do

She opens her mouth, wanting to scream but no sound comes out. All she can do is stare at him as he twists and pumps and glides his fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She feels warm all over, knows she’s dripping down her legs, knows that he will delight in cleaning her up with his tongue and making her climb again when he does. 

He gives her a soft kiss that completely contradicts the almost brutal thrusts of his fingers and she claws at the bed sheets, at his hair, at his back, anywhere she can reach. 

He curls his fingers and just like that, her body tenses and then shakes, coming off the bed like a woman possessed. 

It’s then that she can finally scream.


	56. patriotic

“The kids are asleep,” Leslie announces, coming into their bedroom as Ben’s getting undressed. “It’s time to celebrate America.”

Ben grins and pulls Leslie to him. “I love celebrating America.”

Their lips meet in a slow kiss that quickly deepens. Leslie pulls away, still clutching Ben’s undershirt. “Do it, please.”

He smiles against her lips. “When in the course of human events-”

“Oh god.”

His hand slips down her pants as he continues. “It becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands-”- he lines her with is fingers, enjoying her soft wetness. “which have connected them with another-” she gasps as he pushes two of his fingers into her, keeping her steady with his other hand. He moves down to her neck. “and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which-”

“Oh god, Ben please.”

He bites her shoulder, steadily pumping his fingers in her. “Which the Laws of Nature and of Nature’s God entitle them-” He stops as her fingers dig into his arms, shaking as she cums on his fingers.


	57. whip cream dream

Ben arches his head back, eyes closing as she pushes the tip of the can down, the whipped cream spiraling downward onto the tip of his erect cock. 

“Oh fuck.”

Leslie nearly drops the can. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he says, pushing her hair back, a soft smile on his face. “Just cold.”

Leslie grins back. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to warm you right up.” 

His eyes close again as she takes him into her mouth. Contrary to what some people may think, of all the things Leslie’s done, sexually, she’s never actually done this particular thing before. But the moment she tastes the sweetness of the whipped cream mixed with the saltiness of his skin, she wonders why she hasn’t done this before. 

She releases him and grabs the can, spraying a line down his shaft, placing her other hand on his hips to keep him from shivering. 

His hands find his way through her hair.“Fuck, Leslie.” 

Leslie just smiles and takes him all the way down, licking him clean until all she tastes is him.


	58. Ways Ben took Leslie from Behind

1: He draws a line up her spine with his tongue, slow and deliberate until he reaches her neck. Leslie wishes she could see him, but his touch, slow and soft, gives him away. He says something that she can’t hear, but says, “yes” to anyway, and slowly, ever so slowly, he pushes into her, stopping when he’s completely buried. Even though Ben is only slightly bigger than average, she swears she can feel him all the way in her throat. He’s not moving, but he’s pressed against the spot that makes her pull on the sheets and her toes to curl. 

2: He loves watching her come apart. She’s soft and soaking, clenching him like a vice and it’s all Ben can do not to unload yet, even as she’s bucking her hips. He watches, still as she moves, her cunt enveloping his cock, dripping and beautiful. He grabs her ass, rolling the supple flesh with his hands, fingers pressing into her skin. She makes a noise of pleasure and he finally, he starts moving, wanting to hear his name being cried out. 

3: It’s not the most comfortable situation. Her breasts are crushed against the hard wood of the table, her stomach pressed against the edge. She has nothing to hold, nothing to grab for purchase. All she can do is claw at the surface as he thrusts, hard and unrelenting, his fingers twisting through and pulling her hair. She’s still coming down from the orgasm he gave her only moments before with his mouth, but when her next one hits her it’s not a shock. She’s been here before. She knows there’s only more to come.


	59. like an animal

He pushes her into the wall and she barely has time to say ow before his mouth is on hers, kissing her hard enough to draw blood. His fingers card through her hair, twisting and pulling. Leslie reaches for his belt, wanting to feel him in her hand, but Ben just grabs her arms and pushes them over her head and holds them against the wall with one hand.

“No.”

Leslie swallows, nodding her assent. With his free hand he pulls her shirt open, uncaring if he snaps the buttons off and dives into her cleavage, biting and licking, lips pulling on her skin. He yanks her bra down, taking one of her breasts completely into his mouth, his teeth and tongue sending spikes of pleasured pain through her while his hand massages the other.

She wishes he would let her hands go so she can card her fingers through his hair. "Ben, please-“

He looks up at her, breast still in his mouth, eyes dark and face flushed. His hand falls from her breast, travels down her stomach to her legs, his knee pushing them open as he slips her panties to the side and cups her,rubbing his wrist against her clit in relentless circles, making her see sparks behind her eyes. 

He comes back up, kissing her, deep and soft before letting her hands go. They fall, weightless against the wall. 

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." 

She does, bending over, splaying her hands on the wall like he instructed. He pulls down her pants and panties, letting them pool at her feet. His hands run down her body, fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. 

A wave of joy runs through her at the thought of being marked by Ben, but then she feels him fall to his knees behind her and his mouth and tongue are on her and she can’t think anymore. 

There’s nothing gentle or nice about what he’s doing. Her hands slip and she pushes them up, wishing there was something she could grab, but all she can do is trust that Ben won’t let her fall as her orgasm makes her legs weak. 

But then he stands and she hears the sound of him taking his pants off and a condom wrapper being torn and she’s so ready for him it’s ridiculous. 

He makes her feel full, complete. 

His teeth scrape against her shoulder. "You’re so wet, babe,” he says, still and letting her adjust. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” She’s amazed she can even speak 

“Say it." 

"I wanted your cock.” His thick, gorgeous cock. 

He starts moving, slow and torturous at first, but with each thrust his speed increases, bringing her up and up, making her lose her ability to think. There’s no words, just moans and grunts and the sound of their bodies smacking against each other until she can no longer hold onto the wall. Ben though, just wraps his arm around her waist, holding her as he thrusts like she’s a lifeless doll. 

“Are you laughing?”

Is she? She doesn’t know. She’s cried and yelled before, but she’s never laughed. 

But she can’t stop. Not when he’s fucking her like this, not when his thumb is rubbing her clit and her nerves feel like they’re exploding. 

His movements becoming uncontrolled as he climbs, sending Leslie over the edge again. 

His hands smooth up her sides as he pulls out. He turns her around and she falls against him, spent. He holds her, kisses her head and face. “I’m sorry,” he says, voice rough and broken. 

“I’m sorry too,” she says, into his neck before kissing it, licking at a bead of sweat. She doesn’t want to let go of him. “And I love you and I like you.”

He presses his lips against her temple. “I love you and I like you.”


	60. extravaganza

“I can’t,” she says, clawing at his hair. 

“You can,” he returns, nipping at her, teeth scraping her sensitive skin. “You can.”

Leslie shakes her head, tears running down her cheek. “No.” 

He kisses her clit, gently but it makes her jump anyway. “Look at me.”

She slowly opens her eyes, finding him staring right at her, hair unkempt, face flushed, lips swollen and covered in her. 

“Good,” Ben says, hand climbing up her body to take her breast into his hand. “I can stop if you want me to.” 

“I just want-” she stops and he pats her hip. 

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.” 

He gives her clit another kiss, sending yet another pleasure spike through her, then he’s over her, voice rough as he says, “That’s all you needed to say.”

With a single thrust, he’s completely inside her, kissing her to relieve the discomfort. But soon he sits up, taking her with him. She shakes her head again. 

“Ben.”

“Move, babydoll.” 

So Leslie buries her face in Ben’s shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin as he rolls her hips for her until she moves on her own, his hips coming up to meet hers, creating a delightful friction. She concentrates on him, on his smell, his taste the sounds he makes when she digs her fingers into his back. 

He cums just as she does, groaning into her mouth.

They fall on the bed, silent as they curl up together. She kisses his chest, uncaring that he’s covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“That was awesome.” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

More time goes by, and she knows she could get up, go work on something, but she doesn’t want to get up. She doesn’t want to leave him. So she waits until she sees Ben’s dick twitch. 

“Ben?”

“Mmm?”

“You want to go again?”

He opens his eyes, eyebrow raised but she just smiles back at him, taking his cock into her hand to slowly stroke. 

“You’re a monster,” he says, but he kisses her until she can’t breathe anyway.


	61. listening

“Ben?” Leslie calls out his name as she enters his house, holding the papers Chris begged he to drop off earlier. “April?” She tries, even though she knows Andy and April are at the movies. Ben’s car is in the driveway though, so unless he went with them and they all forgot to lock the front door, he should be home. “Ben?” 

There’s no response. 

Figuring he’s in his room with his noise canceling headphones on, Leslie heads toward his room, about to open the door when she hears a low moan that makes her stomach tighten. 

Her hand stills on the doorknob and she closes her eyes, unable to move or do anything but listen to him. It’ a violation of his privacy, she knows this, but she can’t help herself. She needs to know what he sounds like when he’s pleasuring himself.

If only she could see him. She wonders how he lays, if he props himself up or if he lay on his back or if he sits with his feet on the ground. She wonders if he keeps his eyes open or closed. 

She wonders if he’s thinking about her or someone else. 

“Oh, god,fuck,” he says, low. “Like that.”

It’s only then that it occurs to her he might not be alone. She chills at the thought, even though she knows she technically has no claim on him. 

And she never will, as long as the rule exists. 

So she turns, ready to just run out the door when she hears her name. She stops, afraid he’s caught her, but the hallway is empty, the door closed. 

He is alone. He is thinking about her. 

Leslie whimpers, unable to stop. She covers her mouth, hoping he didn’t hear, and for several agonizing seconds she doesn’t hear any sounds from his room. 

But then he groans. It’s more of a growl, punctuated with a long string of profanity and her name interspersed. 

It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard. 

And it’s enough for now.


	62. all the work

“Ben? Are you awake?”

“No,” he mumbles, snuggling deeper into his blankets. “Go’ sleep.” 

“I can’t,” she says, moving as close as her already huge belly will allow her. “I need you.”

“Need me in the morning.” 

Leslie frowns at the back of his head. “What if I did all the work?” 

There’s a pause, but Leslie knows from his breathing that Ben’s awake. Or at least, close. 

“Ben?”

He sighs, rolls onto his back. “Fine. But you do all the work.” 

She smiles and takes his blankets off him. Then she pulls down his pajamas He’s soft, but she knows she can take care of that quickly. 

It’s harder though, getting into a position since she can’t lie on her stomach anymore, so using her mouth is out of question but she can use her hand, slowly stroking him until he’s hard. 

Only when she takes her hand off, he softens again. 

“Crap on a-”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, rolling over. “I’ll take care of you in the morning. Now go to sleep.”

She glares back, but eventually she settles into her space on the bed. She’s still too wired to sleep though, her body buzzing with need. 

Leslie’s always considered herself self sufficient for a reason. So she slides her hand down her body, feeling her own slick. She pulls it up, using it as lubricant as she slowly circles her clit with the pads of her fingers, pressing down.

But it’s no use. Her hand grows tired and she’s not even climbing. 

“Boo.” 

She hears Ben curse next to her. For a moment Leslie thinks he’s dreaming, but then he sits up, throwing his blankets off him. 

His eyes are dark, his lips down turned. She smiles, apologetic as he stares at her, growling under his breath. 

He looks at the drawer next to her bed, and she follows his gaze. There’s plenty of items in there that would help, but Leslie knew they’d just disturb him. She thinks he’s going to reach in, grab something and toss it at her, but instead he pushes her legs apart, and lays on his stomach, mouth latching onto her, just where she needs him to be. 

It doesn’t take her long, his lips and tongue too talented, her own body needing this beyond reason. 

“Thank you,” she says, her orgasm making her tired, finally. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ben whisper in her ear. 

“Sleeping?” It’s what he wants her to do. “Like you said.”

“That was before,” Ben says, taking her hand and placing it on is hard shaft. 

“Oh.” Leslie smiles, knowing if she says no Ben will understand. “Okay,” she says instead. “But you do all the work.”


	63. seeking entrance

“More,” Leslie begs, legs raising up his back, bringing him in deeper. He pushes his lips against hers, seeking entrance, her nails sinking into his skin as his thrusts become even more precise, hitting her just right until she’s coming out of her skin.


	64. ben's moods

She can always tell Ben’s mood by the way he eats her out. If he’s tired, he uses slow, lazy strokes, sometimes stopping just to breathe her in and rest his chin on her thigh. She rarely cums, but it’s nice nonetheless, like a gentle kiss. 

When he’s angry, he pushes Leslie down, fingers pressing into her skin, leaving bruises. His lips and tongue sharp, and she can feel the slight scrape of teeth. Her orgasm feels the same, sharp and unforgiving. 

If Ben’s happy, he pulls her down on top of him, arm around her waist as she straddles his face, tongue fucking her with perfect dexterity and precision until she’s shaking and falling off him, her entire body vibrating with complete pleasure.

When he’s sad, he buries his head between Leslie’s legs, refusing to come up for hours as he draws out alphabets for languages she doesn’t know and numbers to math problems only he can only solve by tasting her. 

If Ben’s excited, it’s not his technique that matters, but rather the way he beams at her when he’s done, his face shiny with her, his chest rising and falling with his breath, eyes glossy before he dives back in. 

And then there’s the way he eats her when he’s calm. He’s slow, not lazy slow like when he’s tired, but a deeper slow, the kind of slow that make Leslie feel like she’s sinking into the bed but also floating, where her orgasm starts in her toes and makes its way up through her legs and then blossoms itself out from her core, until she lets it out with a breath. He just makes himself comfortable, because he has no place he would rather be.


	65. holding

“Hey so I was thinking for Christmas we could-” Leslie’s barely able to finish her sentence when Ben grabs hold of her waist and pulls her down onto the bed, pulling her towel off and throwing it aside. Her breath hitches as he maneuvers her above his face. 

His arm holds her tight, pulling her down. She exhales, though it’s more a whimper as his tongue pushes into her, his lips gliding over her. 

All she can do is grab hold of the headboard. 

His fingers dig into her skin and he growls and she feels his teeth against her but it’s the kind of pain that makes every nerve in her body feel like it’s on fire. 

She wonders if he’s trying to suffocate himself. 

“Ben-”

He just responds by sucking her clit and she loses track of her thoughts. 

Leslie loses her grip on the headboard, her arms weak. They fall, one landing just above his hair, the other on the pillow beside them. 

She takes hold of both. 

It’s not long before her legs begin to feel that same weakness and she’s sure she’s going to fall off him, but Ben’s hold on her is too strong. 

She’s not going anywhere. 

Ben slows down, as if he wants to savor her forever, and that’s when she starts to climb. It’s not a sudden orgasm that hits hard, but rather something softer that starts from her toes and works it’s way up her body, making her feel warm and wet all over. 

He releases her and she rolls off him, body still vibrating. 

He smiles down at her, his face covered in her juices. “You we saying?”

Leslie blinks, unable to remember. “No clue,” she says, looking down at his erection. She’ll remember what she was going to say eventually. Right now she has something more important to do.


	66. lust

Leslie’s pretty sure she’s too drunk for this. She has no way of knowing what way is up or down, and when Ben flips her over, her stomach flips with her. But then she sees his cock, hard and red, leaking at the tip and Leslie forgets that she’s drunk as lust takes over.

Also, the scruff on his cheek is scratching the inside her thighs and his tongue is doing things so it’s hard to think in general.

She takes him into her mouth, his groans vibrating against her, sending waves of pleasure through her. She moans around him, loving the way he feels against her tongue.

She moves her mouth in time with his, trying her best to keep up with his rhythm, but as Leslie begins to climb, it becomes harder to keep up. It turns out not to matter though, as Ben flips her again, putting her legs around his shoulders. 

She misses his cock though. Even as her orgasm flows through her, she misses it. So when her body settles she sits up, ignoring the head rush and pushes him down. 

“My turn.”


	67. the moment

Ben wants to take his time with her, savor her and cherish Leslie the way she deserves, but the moment he inhales her scent, he knows he’s done for. He nuzzles her thighs, licking the sensitive skin, chasing the wetness that’s dripping down her leg. She tastes sweet, so sweet and pure, it’s like nothing he’s ever had before.

And he knows he’ll never have anything like it again.

So he moves closer, chasing after the taste until he gets the source. Spreading her apart, he looks, gliding his fingers over the deep red skin. She’s plump, ready for him.

And god is he ever ready for her.

He replaces his fingers with his tongue, slowly lining her, listening to her responses.

He could stay here all night.

Except he can’t. Not when his body is reacting so strongly to her. He’s always loved pussy, but this is different. He never knew a woman could smell this good, or taste this good, or be this good.

And when he feels her inner lips twitch, and she says his name in a gaspy breath, he’s done, his body tightening, mind going blank before he can stop it. When it’s over, it’s like perfect clarity.

“Ben?”

He should be embarrassed, but he’s not. Not when he’s just found the most perfect puss in the world.

“I’ll buy you new sheets,” he says. But not now. She hasn’t cum yet.

He still has work to do.


	68. need

He kisses her, deep and soft before rolling off the bed to go to the bathroom to clean up. She watches, smiling at the sight of his cute little but before taking in the deep scratches that run down his back, remembering how she felt when she made them. Like she was a star on the verge of a supernova. She crosses her legs and squeezes her core, trying to find some relief while he’s gone.

She opens a binder, hoping that work distracts her, but it’s no use. She needs him.

When Ben comes back, still naked and slightly hard, Leslie swallows, this time noticing the kiss bruises on his shoulders and chest.

He notices her staring and tilts his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” she says, crawling over to the edge of the bed. “I’m just really attracted to you.”

Ben smiles, leans down and holds her chin while he kisses her. “You came.”

“I did.” She did. A lot. But it’s not enough. When it comes to Ben, it’s never enough. Maybe it’s because she’s nearly forty and hitting her peak, but she doubts she’d be like this with anyone else. No one knows her ins and outs like Ben does. No one can break her apart and then put her back together like he can.

No one has ever bothered to love her like Ben does. He loves her with his lips that taste like beer and spice, with his hands that lift her up against brick walls because he can’t wait to get home. He loves her with his teeth, with his eyes, with his whole being.

And when he combs her hair back with his fingers, Leslie reaches for him, placing her hand on his soft, flat tummy that she adores so much. “Please.”

Ben growls and pushes her shoulder and she falls back on the bed. Seconds later, her legs are around his shoulders and his tongue is seeking her out, pushing into her. She kicks his shoulder and claws at the bed, her body still too sensitive.

Ben just places his hand on her stomach though, pressing her down onto the mattress as he crawls onto the bed, raising their bodies so he can get closer and she knows he can’t get enough of her either.

Her orgasm isn’t strong, she’s too already wrecked for that, but it doesn’t matter because the look in his eyes as he sits up and crooks his finger at her, silently telling her to sit on his erect cock tells her that the night is just beginning.


	69. rough

“Relax,” Ben says as Leslie starts to choke. She does, breathing through her nose as she relaxes her throat to take him in. He twists his fingers in her hair, pulling as he starts to move, never once taking his eyes from Leslie’s face. 

She looks so content, so happy. But the moment Ben sees the slightest discomfort, he pulls out and she exhales, mouth covered in spit. She wipes her lips with her hand, then her hand on her shirt before taking another breath and nodding. 

Ben slowly slides past her lips, all the way to the back of her throat, hands still clutching her hair. 

She pulls off, frowning. “You can fuck me you know.”

He smiles. “I know.” 

She licks at his cockhead, down the shaft, takes his balls into her mouth and sucks while she strokes him with his hand. 

He wonders how he got so lucky. 

Ben tightens his grip on her hair, pulling. She release him, smiling wide. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Her eyes brighten from his praise. He strokes her cheek, wiping the tears from her face. 

“Thank you. Are you going to fuck my face now?” 

Ben raises an eyebrow at her tone. “If you say it nicely.”

“Fuck my face, please.” 

“Open and relax,’ he says, giving her what she needs.


	70. stress

“Wait, so what did mom say?”

Leslie knows that voice. That’s Ben’s my parents are crazy and it’s going to drive me crazy for at least a week voice. So she puts her scrapbook glue down and goes into the kitchen, finding him leaning against the counter, body tense already.

He gives her a smile and a wave but both are half hearted as he listens to Henry. She slides up close him, placing herself between his feet.

“Hold on,” he tells Henry, lowering his phone. “Hey.”

She trails her finger right above his collar. “Hi.”

“Are the babies-”

“The babies are fine,” Leslie says, placing one hand on her expanding belly.

He smiles at her and goes back to talking to Henry. “Sorry, now what was that again?”

Leslie kisses her way up his neck to his jaw, hearing him curse under his breath. Unsure if it’s because of his parents or her, she keeps going. “And so dad is- hey, sorry hold on again.” the phone lowers as Leslie starts unbuttoning Ben’s shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” She’s helping him. As far as she’s concerned, helping her husband from stressing out is her number one job as his wife and she’s going to do it, whatever it takes.

“I think-” she kisses him, swallowing whatever it was he was going to say. “Fuck.”

That she knows was for her.

He stares at her, eyes hard as he lifts the phone back to his ear. “Does Steph know?”

Leslie stares back, watching as the muscle in Ben’s jaw starts to twitch as Henry responds. IIt’s almost in her to take Ben’s phone away, but she can’t do that without serious consequence.

What she can do though, is relieve the tension.

It takes her longer to get on her knees, and her belly is mostly in the way but her own comfort can wait.

She undoes his pants. He’s flaccid, but she doesn’t mind. She likes making him hard with only her mouth.

“Lesile-”

Leslie answers him by kissing his shaft and licking the cockhead, tracing patterns into his thighs as she slowly makes him grow until she can take him completely into her mouth.

She notices he’s no longer talking. Looking up at him, she sees that even though the phone is still pressed to his ear, his focus is completely on her.

She smiles around him and moans, knowing what the vibrations do to him. Sure enough, his hips jerk and he thrusts against the roof of her mouth. She pushes him back, continuing to lick and suck as he says things like, “Yeah,” “Right,” “Sure,” “Ahh, yeah.” Each one becoming more and more rough as he loses control.

Finally, his hand comes up to her hair and he says, “I uh, gotta go. Just, I don’t know, keep me updated. Tell Georgia and Mel I said hi. Yeah, you too. Bye.”

It’s the last intelligible thing he says until he cums in her mouth. She swallows, wipes her mouth and with Ben’s help, stands up. He keeps his hand on hers, pulling her as close as he can, his kiss mostly breath until he pulls away, forehead against hers. 

“Thank you.”


	71. wrecked

“Leslie, I’m-” It’s the only warning Leslie gets before Ben comes, hot and salty in her mouth, his fingers twisting her hair tight. It hurts, but it’s worth it as she takes in the way his eyes are shut tight, his lips pressed together until they part as he moans. 

He reaches for her with his other hand, saying her name, his voice soft and wrecked, but she’s not done. She needs to clean him off, make sure she gets every last drop.


	72. Can't Stop

Her fingers card through his hair, pulling hard enough that it actually hurts, but Ben doesn’t care. He just growls against her and presses his face against her, listening as Leslie moans at the way his beard scrapes her skin, and keeps going. He could stop, his face is already covered in her juices, but the truth is, he doesn’t want to. He wants to see how long he can do this, how many orgasms he can pull out of her before they’re both too tired and aching.

Her hand falls away and her left leg kicks out, a sign that she’s close, so he sucks on her clit, watching her face so he can see her eyes shoot open, big and dark except for a small sliver of blue. Her body jerks and he holds her down with one hand, catching every drop of her with his tongue while she trashes, spewing a long line of obscenities.

Ben counts it as number five, then he does it all again.

By the time he’s done, his lips and tongue sore, and she’s actually asleep, she’s no longer soft pink, but a deep red. It’s absolutely beautiful, so even though she’s passed out, he peppers her with soft kisses and tells her how much he loves her, only this is a mistake because she tastes like heaven and she says his name in a breathy moan. So, he continues, with feather light strokes until he feels her pulse around his tongue again.


	73. early morning

He wakes with her hair in his face, her legs and arms wrapped around him, clinging as if she’s afraid if she moves he’ll slip out of the bed and never return. He doesn’t mind though, except Leslie’s a five foot two sun and Ben’s sure he’s going to burn from the inside out if he doesn’t move soon. 

But then she mumbles something against his neck he can’t quite make out and her lips push against his skin and he decides death by the sun is an amazing way to go. 

Then her hand slips down between then, fingers light like feathers as they stroke his half hard erection though his pajama pants, and he feels the rush of blood, making him feel almost lightheaded.

Again, Ben doesn’t mind. 

Somewhere in all this their lips find each other, neither seeming to mind the taste of the other’s mouths in the morning. He pulls up her shirt with one hand, intent to massage her breast, but then she gives him a wicked grin that makes his insides tighten as she moves down, her hair falling in her face as she takes off his pants and gently takes him into her mouth. 

He moves her hair out her face and watches. “I love you,” he says, unable to really say anything more at the moment. 

She just smiles and takes him deeper.

He closes his eyes and breathes her name.


	74. taste of you

Leslie drops to her knees, hearing the soft muttering of her name and looks up, meeting his eyes, giving him a coy smile. Ben smiles back, but the smile quickly disappears as she pulls the towel loose, making it fall to his feet. She kisses a water droplet off his hipbone, tracing the path it made with her tongue. She loves the taste of his skin, especially right after a shower when he tastes like water and clean skin and she can smell the faint scent of soap. 

She runs her hands up his leg, feeling the solid muscles in his thighs, his hair tickling her fingers. She takes him into her hand, rolling the thumb over the tip. 

“Oh.” 

Leslie smiles to herself, knowing that his control is already wavering. 

“Are you going to-”

“I like looking at it,” she says. It’s the truth. She’s seen a few dicks in her life, some bigger, most smaller, but Ben’s is by far the most attractive. 

It’s also the one that makes her feel the best. 

So naturally, she wants to show her appreciation. 

“Weirdo,” he says rather affectionately. “You know we don’t have a lot of time.”

“We have plenty of time,” Leslie replies, kissing the tip to taste the sensitive skin, flushed with blood now. But he is right, any minute the kids will be back. 

Still though, she wants to make that time count. 

So she starts slow, licking him from base to tip and back down, making him slick with her spit. She traces every vein, takes care to concentrate on the spots she knows will drive him wild.

“Leslie.” There it is, there’s the rough exhale of her name, the impatient growl that says please. 

She debates taking it slow, but then the reminder of time comes and she knows that it’s best to get the show on the road. 

That and she really wants to have Ben cum in her mouth. 

She takes him in fully, closing her eyes at the way he feels against her tongue, the tickle of his hair against her nose. His fingers find their way into her hair, twisting and pulling as she lets the back of her throat do most of the work. 

Then she pulls off, letting him go with a soft ‘pop’ before exhaling and doing it again. 

“Fuck,” he says, “fuck. You’re beautiful.” 

She smiles around him. He doesn’t instruct her, because she knows exactly how he likes it. He likes it wet and tight and deep. He likes it when she’s dirty and sloppy. He likes when she doesn’t stop him from thrusting his hips and fucking her mouth. 

Ben likes it when she gags. 

He said once he likes it because he enjoys seeing the transformation. “You go from being Leslie Knope, federal government employee and mother to, Leslie Knope, my filthy cum slut.”

“And you love filthy cum slut Leslie.”

“I love all Leslies’” 

When he cums, she’s careful not to swallow, wanting to hold it in her mouth as long as she can. He stares back at her, body still shaking as he comes down. 

He pulls her up, and it’s only right before he kisses her that she swallows. She doesn’t know how he feels about tasting himself but she does it all the time and he’s never complained, so she imagines it’s not a big deal. 

It might even be a turn on.

“We’re here!” Roz shouts. 

“We’ll be right there!” Ben shouts back, before kissing Leslie’s forehead. “Tonight, you’re mine.” 

She smiles. She’s always his.


	75. in sync

“Wait.” 

Leslie shuts her eyes, the tingling in her body that means she’s close but then her body relaxes, just slightly, at Ben’s command. 

Still, she won’t last long. Not when Ben’s fucking her so perfectly, hitting the spot inside her that makes her feel like there’s a million sparklers inside her body. 

She knows when he’s close, can tell by the way his movements become less rhythmic and his fingers dig into her hips, making fresh bruises on her old ones. 

“That’s it,” he says. She knows he’s talking about the way her pussy milks his cock when they come together. 

Perfectly in sync.


	76. inspiration

Leslie feels it during the afterglow. When Ben’s kiss softens to the point where it feels like being caressed by the wind and his finger tips are grazing her skin, ever so softly. There’s no pattern to his motions, just slow and lazy motions that end up driving her crazy with need, even though her body is already spent.

She’s unable to calm her heart.

His hands come to a rest and she hears him take a breath, feels the exhale on her shoulder. There’s a stillness that follows.

She’s never been able to feel still before. Before, she always hated this part, unable to fully relax enough to just enjoy the moment.

Now though, she doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

Her brain won’t shut off completely though. Ideas keep coming. Some of them are silly, but there are a few that have promise.

She hopes she remembers them in the morning.

Maybe if she writes them down real quick-

Leslie’s thoughts disappear again when his hand moves again, down through her curls to cup her pussy, putting pressure on her clit. She cries out.

Ben kisses her shoulders, her neck while he works his magic on her. His scruff scratches her skin.

She totally gets that song by Heart now.

He turns her over. It’s too dark to see his face. He kisses her again. It’s not soft, not hard, but somewhere in between. She melts into it, moaning into his mouth.

He kisses her again, this time with more pressure. His tongue slips past her teeth and she’s lost, so completely, in him that she has no idea where she stops and he begins.

“Please,” she says, though she has no idea what she is begging him for. Release?

Ben moves, quickly, passing her breasts and stomach to lay between her legs.

Her fingers card through his hair as he lines her, draws those same senseless patterns into her. it’s just as slow and even more torturous.

It doesn’t take long for her body to start tensing though, to feel that familiar buzz that happens right before the shock waves hit.

And when they do, all Ben does is moan and pull her even closer.

It’s almost too much.

But it’s never enough.


	77. hyper

He knows it’s wrong to let his wife eat half of their kids not so secret stash of Halloween candy, but it’s worth it when she slips her tongue into his mouth and all he can taste is chocolate on her lips. And when she breaks the kiss and smiles at him, bright and wicked, Ben knows that all of her energy is going to go into riding him so fast that all he’ll be able to concentrate on is the harsh bounce of her breasts and the friction that’ll make him feel like he’s on fire. 

He grins back and lets her push him down onto their bed.


	78. girl on boy

This isn’t something she’s ever done before. She’s thought about it, read about, looked at gifs and watched the occasional video online, but she never really expected to do it. But her she is, between Ben’s legs, stroking his cock while she explores his rim with her tongue. She’s not sure what she expected, but he smells and tastes clean, and the hair on his legs tickles in a good way.

“Leslie.” He twists her hair in his hand. “More.”

She moans and buries her face between his cheeks. If he can do it, then it’s only fair she do the same for him.

“God,” he says, back arching. “Just like that, baby doll.”

Hearing his pet name for her is really all the encouragement she needs


	79. not done yet

Ben’s lips crush hers, pushing and pulling as he presses her against the wall, lifting her arms above her head. He ends the kiss with a quick pull of her bottom lip with his teeth. 

:”I need you.” It’s all he says before he picks Leslie up and tosses her onto the bed. She lands with a soft bounce and reaches for him, hands circling his body as he crawls over her, kissing her neck before pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth. 

His grin is as sharp as a wolf’s. He bends down, biting her jaw, down her throat, pulling on her skin. Painful desire courses through Leslie, sending her into overdrive. She pushes him and he goes, rolling over onto his back. She straddles him, grinds down on his erection. 

“These pants are in the way.”

“Everything’s in the way,” he replies

She agrees, lifting her dress over her head. She’s about to climb off him to let him remove his clothes, but Ben grabs her arm and sits up, pulling her bra down with one quick shove, his mouth covering her, sucking and licking, one hand on her back, fingers pressing into her skin. 

“Ben,” she says, wet and aching. 

His hand smooths down her stomach and pushes her panties aside, fingers pushing into her inner lips. She grinds down on his fingers, hoping for some kind of release. 

He growls and switches breasts. Leslie opens her eyes and looks down at her red and spit covered tit, mesmerized at how it looks. 

Ben removes his fingers from her though, lifting them up to his lips. He pulls her wetness off with a low groan that sends shivers down her spine.

He pushes her off and stands up, quickly removing his clothes as if they’re nothing. She takes the time to admire his small, compact body before he covers her again, kissing her deeply before he moves between her legs, sucking her clit through the cloth of her panties. He lifts his head up though and pulls the garment off, tossing it aside before spreading her apart with his fingers.

Leslie clings to him, drawing blood, her heels digging into his lower back. Ben just keeps going, encouraged by her response. 

His tongue licks her asshole and she nearly jumps off the bed, but Ben just holds onto her, tongue moving in and out of her. His fingers push into her cunt, two at a time, thrusting so hard Leslie fears she might just break wide open. 

She comes with a shout and he sits up, smiling that same devilish grin as before. 

“Ride me,” he says, laying down. 

She starts to straddle him when he shakes his head. “Other way.” 

Leslie turns around, greeted by her reflection in the mirror and Ben’s toes as she sinks down onto him. She leans forward, just like Ben likes, so he can see her envelope his cock, making him slick and wet. 

She watches her reflection, and his. His eyes are open, focused on her pussy. 

So she speeds up, bouncing on his cock. 

“Yeah that’s it, fuck daddy.” 

Before, something like that would have made Leslie freeze, but now it just spurs her on, making her want to ride him as long and as hard as she can until she feels the pleasure in her body start to crest again. 

Ben though, just sits on his knees even as Leslie falls forward onto the bed, face into the mattress. She can feel him deep inside, the head brushing the spot inside just underneath her clit. 

She almost blacks out from it. 

But she doesn’t though. She just claws at the bedspread and lets her orgasm overtake her, listening to Ben’s praise as she does exactly what he wants. 

He pulls out and she turns around. “Please.”

Ben threads his fingers through her hair and pulls. She opens her mouth wide and he slowly pushes his cock in, touching the back of her throat. He does it several times before she closes her lips over him, pulling tight. 

“Close your eyes.” 

She does and the next thing she feels is hot and sticky cum, all over her face and neck. Then lips, kissing her gently.

She opens her eyes. “That was fun,” she says, but Ben just shakes his head. 

“We’re not done yet.”


	80. finding release

“Give me your hands,” Ben says, pulling on his tie. In just that gesture, he goes from being her campaign manager to being her boyfriend and her dom’. Leslie swallows from anticipation, whimpering as he ties her wrists together with his tie. “Now bend over.” 

She nods and walks over to her table, bending over so her breasts press against the hard wood. It’s not the most comfortable position, but right now she isn’t looking for comfort. 

She’s looking for release. 

And Ben, being the man he is, understands that better than anyone.

He stands behind her, pushing her skirt up, giving her a few preliminary pats to wake the skin up, but then the slaps get stronger, the stings sharper, making her gasp as he switches from cheek to cheek in a rhythm that makes Leslie wish she could find purchase on the table. All she can do is feel, knowing that she’s beyond soaked. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“More,” she answers.

“Wait there,” he tells her and though her legs feel like they’re made of jello, she doesn’t move at all. 

He comes back and puts her paddle in front of her face. “Do you want me to use this?”

Just the though of it makes her stomach burn. “Yes.”

“Good,” he says, taking the paddle and standing behind her again. He doesn’t spank her though, no, he pushes his fingers into her first. “Fuck, you’re wet.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please spank me.” Her breasts are starting to hurt and her nose itches, but she’s so close to finding the catharsis she desperately needs. 

“Good girl,” Ben says, right before smacking her ass with the paddle. She cries out, pleasure spiking. 

It only takes three more lashes before it happens. She’s never been able to fully describe it, it’s not an orgasm, but it’s close. It’s feeling every emotion at once, being unable to stop from laughing and crying at the same time, only to then feel completely calm the next second, every stress and tension somehow gone. 

But then Ben drops the paddle on the floor and pushes into her, hands on her hips and now more than ever, she wishes her hands weren’t tied so she could scratch her fingers into the wood

She climbs quickly, the residual release plus him hitting the spot inside her that makes her nerves go off like fireworks sending her over quickly. 

Ben though, takes his time. 

It’s worth it.


	81. what she needs

She nudges his bare toes with her knees, making Ben look up from his iPad, eye brow raised in silent question. Leslie smiles back, waving her skirt around, lifting up to reveal nothing just a triangle of pale blue fabric and nothing else. 

It makes him forget he’s supposed to be working on fixing Sweetums latest disaster. 

“Can I help you?” he asks, spreading his legs apart as his pants begin to feel tighter. 

“I want an Eleanor and a Madeline, please.” 

Ben places his ipad beside him and leans forward, pushing the buttons of Leslie’s shirt through the slits while he asks, “Say the words.” 

She rolls her eyes. “What’s the point in having a code if-”

“The words.”

“Fine. I want a spanking and a fuck.” 

He nods, satisfied. Truth is he loves the code, it’s fun, especially when in social situations. Is she talking about Hillary the person or Hillary the position? Only Ben knows. 

But right now, in their house when its just her and she’s adorable in a short skirt and open blouse, he wants her to use the words. 

“You haven’t been bad.”

“I know. I just want one. I think I could use it to clear my head. You know, with all the recall-”

“Sit,” Ben says, not needing her to go on. She doesn’t need to explain herself. 

Leslie smiles as she straddles his lap, lifting herself up so he can cup her ass. He squeezes the bare flesh, kneading it in his hands. With his thumb he feels the thin piece of fabric that’s going down between her cheeks and groans. It’s rare that Leslie wears a thong, but he loves them on her. 

More than that, he loves the way her ass feels in his hands. 

She gasps at the first strike. it’s light, more of a wake the flesh up so he doesn’t hurt her smack, which he repeats on both cheeks for a while until she gives him the signal to go harder. 

He listens to her sounds while he spanks her, to the sighs and whimpers and moans while he smacks her flesh with his hands. It doesn’t take too long to find the right rhythm, the one that feels good to both of them. 

it’s also not long before she’s begging him to fuck her. He runs his fingers through her cunt, finding her soaking. So he lifts her up long enough to undo his pants and release his hard cock. Without hesitation, Leslie impales herself on him, sinking all the way down to the hilt. 

He holds her hairs in his hands while he growls against her mouth, kissing her hard as he lifts his hips to thrust into her. She rolls her hips, creating a delicious friction that makes Ben’s mind short circuit.

There’’s no recall, no Sweetums, their best friends aren’t moving, no problems. There’s just them, in their living room, his face between her tits, her hands in his hair. 

“Ben I’m-” 

“Do it,” he could make her wait, maybe even deny her, but not today. 

She falls forward as he takes over, fucking up into her, losing himself in her. 

Ben stays inside her as he holds her, drawing their names into her back. “I love you.” 

Leslie looks at him then, her smile soft and not quite meeting her eyes. It makes him want to to go door to door to every house in Pawnee to beg them to give her a second chance, but more than that, it makes him want to stay right here, with her. 

“Tell me it’s going to be okay.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Whatever happens, win or lose, he’ll get her through it. 

Whatever she needs.


	82. ticklish

“Are you ticklish?” Ben asks, fingers wiggling as they come toward her stomach. Leslie giggles and squirms away as he tickles her skin. 

“No!”

“Then why are you laughing,” he asks as she screams with laughter and tries to hide her stomach from him, Ben though, isn’t deterred, his chest pressed against her back as his fingers try to find other places she might be ticklish. 

She doesn’t know when the switch happens, but soon Ben’s fingers stop and she’s no longer laughing. 

His lips are soft against her neck.

“I’m not,” she says, mostly for the need to say something. 

“You sure?” he asks, his fingers are grazing her skin, making Leslie feel something else instead. He stops though, and she rolls over, curious to know why he stopped. 

His eyes are dark, his hair falling into his eyes. She reaches up to push it back and he descends down on her, lips pushing against hers until she kisses him back. 

“Are you sure?” he asks again, only this time she knows he’s not asking if she’s sure she’s not ticklish. 

“Yes,” she says, and he kisses her again and again and doesn’t stop.


	83. the sidekick

He’s lying on his bed when she walks into his room, throwing a baseball in the air like he’s the male protagonist in some teen movie. There’s no music playing like there normally is, and his TV is turned off. Leslie’s not sure if it’s because he’s grounded or if he’s just too depressed to turn them on. 

“Come to gloat?” he asks, catching the ball one last time before letting it roll off his hand onto the floor. She picks it up and sets it on his mitt where he usually keeps it. 

“I came to see how you were doing,” Leslie says, sitting on the floor beside his knees. 

“I’m peachy,” Ben replies. “Who let you in?”

“Your mom. She thought I would be able to help.” 

She’s not sure what’s worse, Ben’s hollow laughter or way his eyes burn her skin, making her feel blistered and torn. 

“How?” he asks, “You gonna magically fix everything with a binder?”

Leslie sighs. “No. I’m just here to be your friend.”

That makes Ben laugh even harder. He gets off the bed and walks to the door, opening it. “Well I don’t need your friendship, Knope. You can go.”

Leslie doesn’t move though. See, she knows her place. Ben is the protagonist, Cindy is the girl he’s madly in love with, and Leslie is the best friend slash sidekick. 

She’s Cameron.

“You made a mistake, Ben. It can happen to anyone.” 

He lets of the doorknob and it slams shut. His father yells a warning that makes Leslie wince but Ben only stares at her, stoic. 

“I bankrupted the city.” 

“Fine,” Leslie says, having to concede that his mistake was a disaster. “But-”

“And why are you even here, anyway?” Ben asks, “we’re not friends.” 

It’s true they haven’t been as close as they were. They don’t hang out in the same groups, they never team up for class projects like they used to. They have similar interests, but separate lives. 

But she never thought they weren’t friends. This calls for a quilt. 

“You may not be my friend,” Leslie says after thinking it over for a minute, “but I am yours. And I might be the only friend you’ve got so get over it.”

Ben groans and grabs a random book off his shelf and sits back down on his bed. “Fine. You can stay, but don’t talk to me.”

The silence is anything but. It’s full of thoughts, of replays of them laughing and chasing each other through the park, it’s late night phone calls, it’s her helping him learn Spanish and him helping her with Algebra. It’s fights that are healed with waffles, it’s him meeting Cindy and missed phone calls. It’s them drifting apart. 

It’s hearing from someone else that Cindy said no. It’s her trying to talk to him and him brushing her off, saying he was busy. 

Then he was elected and now they’re here; in his bedroom, sitting in uncomfortable silence. 

“You know, I think Ice Town was actually really romantic,” shes says, just as Ben says,

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“What?” he asks, no longer looking at the book but at her. “Romantic?”

“Well yeah.” Leslie smiles. “You were trying to impress Cindy and do something for her.”

“Leslie, Cindy hates winter sports. I did it because I thought it would be cool.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. So why didn’t you stop me?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to be stopped. And besides I actually did try to come see you but your secretary said you were in meetings so I just gave up.”

“You gave up,” Ben repeats, like he doesn’t believe it. “You never give up.”

Leslie thinks about the last year and a half again and sighs. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Name one thing.”

“I gave up the idea you would ever love me back.” She doesn’t mean to say it, but she can’t take it back. 

And really, she doesn’t want to. 

“Fuck,” he says, drawing his hand over his face. “I really don’t need this.” 

“You asked,” she replies. Ben stares at her like she’s grown an extra head. “I’m over you anyway, so don’t worry.”

“Good.” 

She breaks their eye contact and looks away, over at his poster of Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman that she bought him. The left bottom corner is torn, held in place by a single piece of tape. She makes a point not to look at the posters of Kathy Ireland and Princess Leia. Catwoman, Kathy, Leia, Cindy, those are the women Ben wants. 

Unable to stand the silence anymore, or the way she can feel him looking at her, as well as the reminders that his type doesn’t include her, Leslie stands up. “I better go, mom will be home soon.” 

She has no idea if that’s true or not. She just needs to get out of there. 

“Is this you giving up?” Ben asks when she opens the door. She pauses, looks down at her fingers. Her nail polish is chipped. 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she says, “but the offer for friendship is still on the table. Think of it as a coupon with no expiration date.”

Leslie doesn’t hear from Ben for the rest of the summer. She’s really not surprised. She busies herself with getting ready to go to Indiana for college, reading and double and triple checking all of her check lists. 

It’s on the night before she’s supposed to leave that he shows up, his hood over his head, hands in his pockets. 

“You’re leaving?”

“For college,” she says, leading him into the kitchen. She figures that’s neutral enough territory. 

“Yeah, right. Me too. In two weeks.” Ben takes the can of Coke she offers him, but he just holds it in his hand. “Guess I came just in time.”

“In time for what?” she asks, wondering if he’s ever going to drink his beverage or set it down. If he didn’t want it, he shouldn’t have taken it. 

“Um, in time to say I’m sorry.”

Oh. “Are you going to drink that?”

He looks at the can and shrugs before putting it down on the table. Leslie breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You really need to stop punishing yourself. So the town is bankrupt and your girlfriend hates you. The town will get over it and so will Cindy. She’ll forgive you. Just go to her house and hold a boombox above your head.”

She’s really okay now with being the sidekick. 

Ben sighs and sits down, finally opening his Coke. “Tell you the truth, I haven’t really thought about Cindy that much. I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Mostly about what you said about that offer of friendship not having an expiration date. And how you used to love me.”

Leslie exhales, wishing he hadn’t brought that up. “Oh?” she asks, opening the fridge and cabinets to gather the ingredients for cookies. This is definitely a cookie conversation. 

“Yeah, so did you mean it?”

“Which part?” she asks, measuring out the butter and sugar. 

“All of it,” he says, “about still being my friend and being over me.”

She nods at him once and turns on the mixer. “One hundred percent.” Ninety eight point nine percent. She’s not completely over him. She may never be. 

Ben makes a face like there’s something about what she’s said that he doesn’t like. “Okay. Well uh, can I call you?”

Leslie nods. “Of course. Anytime.” 

He nods back and stands up. “Great. I’ll uh, do that.”

“You want to stay?” Leslie asks, turning off the mixer. “I’m making snickerdoodle.” Ben has never turned down a snickerdoodle in his life.

“Nah, I better go before someone realizes I’m here and eggs your house,” he says, walking over to her. 

She’s so thrown by his decline of the cookies that she barely has time to acknowledge his lips on his cheek before he removes them. He’s still really close though, so close she can smell the mint on his breath. 

“Ben?”

“I’m sorry,” he says, right as he kisses her. It’s slow and dry, and she’s not sure what she should do with her hands. He pulls back, watching her with a curious expression. 

“You sure you’re over me?” 

“Ninety Five percent sure,” Leslie says as their lips meet again. She knows Ben is probably only using her for comfort, but as his hands skim up her sides and his tongue slides into her mouth, she figures her mom is gone for the night, she’s leaving in the morning, and when will she ever have this chance again? 

So she peels off his shirt and covers his chest with biting kisses and drops to her knees, reaching for his belt, touching his erection through his jeans before releasing him and taking his cock into her mouth. 

He needs this. Or maybe she’s the one who needs it. Maybe it’s both. 

Leslie wishes he would say something though, any kind of encouragement or instruction would be nice, but Ben’s silent except for the occasional moan. 

It doesn’t last long. He warns her though, which she figures is nice. When she’s done cleaning him off, she stands back up, happy with her choices. 

“See. Friendship.” 

“Friendship,” Ben repeats, kissing her hard enough to bruise her lips. 

Then he drops to his knees, disappears under her skirt and she’s forced to admit to herself that it’s more like eighty two percent. 

But she really does like this new definition of friendship. Even if she might regret it later. 

For now though, she’ll just clutch the counter and hope it keeps her from falling.


	84. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> campaign era d/s smut.

Leslie lands on his bed, watching eagerly as Ben takes off his clothes. She longs to reach up and touch, but he just shakes his head and says, “Don’t move.”

So she doesn’t. She doesn’t move an inch as Ben sinks to his knees and pulls her legs so they’re draped over his shoulders. She doesn’t move as his scruff scratches her skin and his lips push and pull, his teeth scraping and biting. It hurts, but only in the most wonderful way. 

She doesn’t even move when he spreads her apart and his tongue tongue snakes into her. 

Her hands are restless though. They want to grab him, to pull his hair until he’s even deeper inside her, to claw at his shoulders and beg for mercy. 

His breath ghosts across her, making her shiver. “I said don’t move.”

Something inside her calms, allowing her to obey and concentrate on Ben and his mouth. His smart, cocky, cute, sex mouth that knows exactly how to make her climb. 

When she comes, it’s the kind that starts from her center and blossoms all the way out in every direction.   
Ben doesn’t stop though. He won’t until he’s chased and tasted every drop of her, until she’s a writhing mess.   
Still, Leslie’s hands remain still. The rest of her doesn’t though, shaking so much he has the lace his arms around her thighs and hold her down. 

Another button inside her clicks and she relaxes. She’s safe here. She can let go. 

So she does, telling him everything that’s on her mind as tears stream down her cheeks. She tells him she’s scared of losing the election, of her friends being disappointed, of losing him. 

Ben comes up, kissing her hard, fingers twisting into her hair as he says, “Never,” into her mouth. She doesn’t know if he means she won’t lose the election, or him, or both. It doesn’t matter because his kisses are somehow both soft and hard at the same time and she can feel his erection on her thigh and Leslie needs him inside her, completing her. 

Before she can even say it, he lines himself up with her and pushes in, slow until he’s completely buried to the hilt. 

“You’re not going to lose,” he says, kissing her forehead, “I’m going to make sure of it.” And then he starts to move, his lips caressing every bit of skin he can reach. His promise echoes inside her brain, permanently branding itself into her. He doesn’t promise she won’t lose him, but he doesn’t need to, not when he’s doing it with his body.   
She closes her eyes, finally free.


	85. Good for Her

Sometimes she thinks he’s trying to kill her. Not literally of course, Ben would never actually hurt her, but she knows that look in his eye. 

It’s the one he gets right before he presses Leslie against the wall, raising her hands above her head, saying, “Don’t move.” 

She doesn’t. 

What she does do though is tell him they can’t do this. Not here in the living room, when the kids could be home any minute or Andy and April could stop by or Hillary could come over, surrounded by secret service men and reporters. The last thing they need is to be seen naked by the President. 

“Leslie,” Ben says, removing his lips from her neck, “shut up.” 

There’s no harshness to his tone but there’s no humor in the command. It has the desired effect though. 

He smiles, his thumb stroking her cheek. “The kids all have practice, Andy and April aren’t coming, and I really doubt the President would come without calling first. Now if you don’t mind, I don’t know when the next time we’re going to be alone again, so I would really like to fuck my wife.” 

The storm inside Leslie calms. He’s right. For now, there are no interruptions and it could be days, weeks even before they’re alone again.

She responds by reaching for his tie, pulling him down to kiss her. He does, all tongue and teeth and desperation. She returns it, ten fold. 

It’s been awhile. 

It reminds her of the beginning, when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, as if they were addicted to the feeling of skin sliding against skin. 

Leslie’s reaching or his belt when she pauses.“Bedroom,” she says. There could still be paparazzi lingering around, wanting pictures of America’s hottest congressman’s naked butt. 

Not that she would blame them, or wouldn’t frame it. 

“We can do that,” he says, grinning, “but I’m tying you to that bed and not letting you up until I say so.” 

Heat twists around in her stomach, reminding her of just how good Ben Wyatt is for her, in every conceivable way. 

Later, she will find a way to thank him.


	86. Ways to Say I Love You

It’s still snowing the next morning. Usually Leslie would be out of bed by now, making coffee and breakfast and working on a myriad of projects, but today she’s content to stay in bed and watch as the snow collects on the window sill. 

The hand resting on her belly is a good incentive not to move either. 

She closes her eyes again, not to sleep, but to think about the night before. 

They said I love you. After months of wanting to shout it at him, of swallowing the words as they caught in her throat, she could finally tell him without reservation or fear it wouldn’t be reciprocated. 

Because boy was it reciprocated. For every time she said it, he repeated it back to her in a growl reserved only for her, sinking his teeth into her skin.

Leslie doesn’t need a mirror to know she’s covered head to toe with the proof of Ben’s love. 

She turns around just so she can burrow herself against him, until there’s no space between them. 

Lips brush against her eyebrow, his arm holding her tight. 

“I love you,” she says, knowing he’s awake enough to hear it. It might be awhile before he speaks, Ben usually needs at least one cup of coffee before he speaks in full sentences. Slowly, so slowly it makes her heart pound, he writes the words with his finger tips. 

By the time he’s finished with the U, Leslie’s fully crying because she knows now that this is going to last. There won’t be any picnics with Rebecca, he’s not going to dump her via skywriting. She won’t have to fear getting in the shower with him. 

God, now she’s thinking about his body, all wet and soapy, hair adorably sticking up with suds before he rinses it out. 

“It’s too early for crying.” 

“I can’t help it. I love you.”

“And it’s making you cry?” She doesn’t know how he manages to get his voice to sound gruff and annoyed and confused and affectionate at the same time, but he does. 

Ben doesn’t wait for an answer, which is good because Leslie doesn’t know if she could explain it anyway. He rolls them over so he’s lying on top of her, staring into her eyes with his. 

He blinks, clearly not ready to be awake yet. She reaches up to stroke the stubble on his jaw. 

Ben’s lips are dry and slightly chapped when they brush against hers, but Leslie doesn’t care. 

“I love you, Leslie Knope.” He says it like he knows she needs to hear it again.

Leslie knows it’s early. She knows Ben would rather be sleeping. But her heart is pounding and there are a million butterflies in her stomach and her toes are already curling with anticipation.

“I need you.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

He grins, slow and sleepy, making his way down her body, kissing every mark he made the night before. “Keep saying it.” 

She does, saying “I love you,” over and over as he writes it into her with the same lazy strokes he made with his fingers before. 

“I love-” she stops, the word getting caught in her throat as her orgasm ripples through her. 

Ben doesn’t seem to mind though. He just comes back up, lips shiny and wet as he kisses her. 

“You want me to make breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

He kisses her again and slides out of bed. Somehow he lost a sock during the middle of the night. She finds it for him under the covers. 

“Thanks, babydoll,” he sits on the edge of the bed to put the sock back on. Leslie moves to sit behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you,” he repeats, turning around to kiss her. It’s not enough though. She wants more. 

She’ll always want more when it comes to him. 

He turns around at the door.“This is what we’re doing today.”

With anyone else, Leslie would object to spending the day staying in bed when there are a million things to do, but today she can’t think of a single thing more important than being with Ben. 

She will worry about her job and the campaign and Ben’s future tomorrow.

Today, she’s going to make out with Ben in every room of her house, starting with the kitchen.


	87. No Other Woman

They’re lying in her bed, both of them spent and recovering, her body pressed against his, feet resting on his calves, fingers playing with the hair near his belly button, when he hears her say, “I didn’t think you were going to come back.” 

Ben says nothing at first, choosing to continue to draw on her back with his fingers. Leslie moves closer, as if that’s even possible and her lips touch his skin. 

“I just knew that either the job or some beautiful power goddess was going to sweep you off your feet.” 

“Impossible,” Ben says, now playing with the ends of her hair. 

He feels the exhale of her breath crossing his chest. “This still feels like I dream and any minute I am going to wake up and you will be taking that job in Florida.”

Ben turns them over, needing to look into her eyes. “I was never going to take that job. And I was definitely never leaving you for another woman. It took me twelve years to find you and I almost lost you before. Now I just-”

“Want to be with me forever?” Leslie asks, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He nods and she blinks, releasing them. 

He wipes them away with his thumb. She smiles and they meet each other half way, the kiss languid at first, but then Ben feels her fingers brush against his cock and suddenly he needs her, completely.

“More, harder,” he says, knowing Leslie’s being gentle because she thinks he’s still recovering. She tightens her hold though, and he looks down to watch, fascinated with the way the diamond on her finger sparkles with every twist of her hand. 

He closes his eyes for a second, just so he can concentrate of the scent of her perfume, mixed with the sweat created from the friction before, the heat of her skin and the way she makes his nerves feel like they’re on fire. 

But then he opens his eyes again, needing to see that flash of her ring again. “I need your mouth.” His voice is rough and pleading to his ears. 

Leslie just smiles wickedly and kisses his chest and stomach during her descent, taking Ben’s cock into her mouth after licking a circle around his cockhead. 

No job, no other woman could ever make Ben feel this way. 

She reaches up and he takes her hand, lacing their fingers together as she takes him in deeper. Once he half joked that her body was made for him, but now it feels completely true. Not just her body, all of her. 

He sees fireworks behind his eyes. “Fuck, Leslie, I’m-” 

Leslie just writes ok on his chest with her free hand, their silent signal that shes not going to stop until he releases into her mouth. 

All it takes is one more pull of her lips and his body tenses for a brief moment before that familiar electric white shock comes over him, bringing clarity and understanding of the universe with it. 

Of all the decisions he’s made, the one to marry Leslie Knope is the only one that truly feels right. 

She licks him clean and comes back up,catching his lips for a kiss. He can taste himself on her, so he deepens the kiss, licking every drop of him from her lips until he can only taste her. 

When it ends, he takes in her messy hair and kiss plump lips and flushed skin and even though he’s just watched her come beneath him, he needs to see it again. And again, and again. 

So Ben snakes his fingers into her, finding her soaking. She whimpers and for a minute, he considers just doing this to her until she’s thrashing and pulling on the sheets and clawing at his skin. 

But what he really wants is to taste her, to feel her as she comes against his lips.

So that’s just what he does.


	88. consequences

Leslie’s still wet when she comes out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel held up by her arm alone. Ben forgets about the polling numbers in his hand and watches as she turns her back to him in order to seek out a pair of pajamas from her dresser.

Water drips from her hair, cascading down her back and disappearing beneath the blue terrycloth.

“Come here,” he says, putting his work aside. 

She flashes him a smile. “In a sec.”

“Leslie, I said come here.” 

This time, Leslie turns fully to him, her eyes wide as her lips form a silent ‘oh.’ “I’m still wet. I haven’t even dried my hair yet-”

Ben studies her for a moment, wondering if she’s really trying to dissuade him. “I don’t care. Now get over here. I’m not going to ask you again.”

Leslie gives Ben the smile that’s reserved only for him. “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Truth is, he loves how she’s testing the boundaries of their new dynamic. “I’m going to come over there and get you myself.”

Her face contorts as she thinks about his warning. “I’m failing to see a bad side to this, Ben.”

He laughs, standing from the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he makes his way over to her.

With one swift motion, he pulls the towel off, grabs Leslie by her waist and pulls her toward the bed, pushing so she lands on the soft surface.

“Color.”

“Ben.” She reaches her hand out for him. He takes it, holding her wrist in his hand.

“Color.”

“Green,” Leslie answers. “Please just fuck me.” 

He smirks as he brings her hand to his lips, kissing every finger one by one.

“Oh, babydoll. I’m going to do a lot more than just fuck you.”

He hears his name being said in a breathless gasp as he falls to his knees on the floor, pulling her legs down until her pussy is directly in his face. She’s soft and pink, smelling and tasting like his own personal version of heaven.

Ben never thought he could crave a woman the way he craves her. He needs her, needs to be covered in her sweetness. So he moves closer, pushing his tongue deeper, listening as she repeats his name like a mantra, her feet kicking his back when she thinks shes had enough.

But he knows her. He knows when she’s truly had enough.

And this isn’t it.

So he continues, drawing alphabets and complex equations, eating her as if she’s the juiciest fruit and he needs to catch every drop.

Her legs and hands fall, and now the only sounds coming from her are wordless moans.

Knowing she’s peaking, Ben stops and pulls away, standing up before he can be tempted to keep going. 

Her eyes open slowly, dark and confused. “What?”

“That,” he says, “is for making me get you.” 

Leslie falls back on the bed, pouting. “Jerk.”

He laughs and sits back down on the bed, taking the portfolio off the bedside table to he can continue working. Leslie though, just moves to sit next to him and takes the portfolio out of his hands, throwing it onto her pillow.

“Leslie.”

“Ben,” she says, crawling up into his lap. “Don’t be mean, please.”

“I warned you-”

“You didn’t say anything about that,” she says, her face scrunched up. “How am I supposed to truly follow the rules if I don’t know the consequences? It’s unfair.”

She raises a good point. Not warning her of the consequences is unfair. Leslie’s giving him everything, it’s only right he gives her everything in return. 

“You’re right,” he says, threading his fingers in her hair to bring her in for a kiss that’s as much promise as it is apology as he rolls her over onto her back. 

Then he kisses a path down her body. This time he has no intention of stopping.


	89. Refusal

Leslie doesn’t know if she can take much more of this. It’s not as if Ben’s being completely unkind, his movements are slow and gentle, but he refuses to stop even when she begs, even when she pushes and kicks him with her foot. 

He just keeps going, ignoring her pleading. 

“Please, Ben.” 

He just smiles against her, tongue rolling across her sensitive clit, and she tries to get away, but he just chases after her, pulling her against him. 

Sometimes she thinks he does this just to be a jerk. 

She’s so lost in her only painful pleasure through, that she doesn’t recognize the familiar groan he makes until it’s over. 

It takes her a second to put the pieces together. 

Ben’s hands haven’t moved from her hips the entire time, but that sound was definitely- which means- 

Oh. 

“Leslie.”

The way he says her name makes Leslie focus. She stares at him, though her eyelids keep wanting to shut. He’s right above her though, one hand still holding her, the other stroking her sweaty hair from her face. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Ben says. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Leslie answers, knowing it’s best to be honest. Ben frowns and the next thing she knows, he’s rolling them both over to their sides, out of the mess he created. 

Ben kisses her, and she can almost taste herself on his lips. It makes her want to understand, so she pushes him back, just so she can study his face. 

He looks happy. So happy that it just confuses her even more. 

“It can’t be that good.” 

“But it is,” he says with a slight groan that makes her fear he might go down on her again. Her clit throbs painfully at the thought. “It really is.”

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Exhausted,” Ben confesses. “But you know how something is so delicious that you just can’t stop eating it even though you’re tired and full?”

“One time, I ate a waffle sundae even though I just had a huge brunch.”

“Yeah well. You’re my waffle sundae.” 

She kisses him, pushing him on this back because it’s the most romantic thing she’s ever heard him say to her and she wishes he hadn’t come, just so she could get her own revenge. Ben pushes her back though, sitting up with her, face between her breasts. 

“I’m going to need a month to recover,” Leslie say after the tip of his cock rubs against her clit, sending a sharp jolt of pain through her. 

“I’ll give you a hour.”

“A day.”

“Morning,” Ben says. “That’s as far as I’m willing to go.”

It really can’t be that good. It’s impossible. But this time Leslie doesn’t argue with him, she just kisses him back when his lips caress hers. 

“Come on,” he says, “I’ll make you a bath and change the sheets.” 

She says, “Okay,” and stands up with knees that don’t feel like they work yet. “And a waffle sundae?” She smiles at him, hopeful. After what he just put her through, it’s the least he can do. 

“Deal.”


	90. in the morning

It’s not quite five when Leslie wakes up, ready to sneak out of bed and do some work before Ben and the children wake up. That is, until she feels Ben’s fingers as they pull her shirt up. 

“Ben?” she whispers his name, sure he’s still asleep, but then she feels his lips press against her shoulder. 

“Yeah?” His voice is deep and rough with sleep, and it makes Leslie instantly crave him. 

She doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t seem to need her to, his fingers slipping under her pajama pants, fingernails teasing her skin. 

“The kids-” 

“Are asleep,” Ben finishes, “but you have to be quiet.” 

She has no idea how being quiet is even possible, when Ben’s creating magic inside her with his long, talented fingers. “Maybe-” she starts, needing to stop for a second as a jolt of pleasure takes her breath away-”You should shut me up.” 

Ben flips her over without any hesitation, covering her body with his. His kiss is slow and deliberate, his morning scruff scratching her skin. 

Never once do his fingers stop. If anything they’re moving faster now,with more precision, making those jolts of pleasure constant- making her desperate for release,- making her cling to him with weak hands- kissing him to keep from screaming his name. 

He brings his fingers up to his mouth. She can’t see them, but she knows how sticky and wet they are, and even though it’s not the first or last time she’ll watch him lick them off, it still makes her need more. 

“You should-” 

Ben grins against her lips. “Way ahead of you, baby doll.”


	91. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no plot. only smut.

Ben’s kisses are sharp against Leslie’s neck, his touch hard as he pushes up her shirt and grabs her breasts, pulling her against him. He says nothing as he pinches her nipples, ignores her pleas to stop, somehow knowing that what she’s really asking for is more. 

He turns her around, and she barely has time to take a breath before his mouth is on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth. All she can do is try to keep up, to try to find some kind of purchase on his back, to keep herself from falling.   
Ben pulls back, and Leslie releases the whimper caught in her throat. He studies her for a moment, his eyes almost pitch black. He takes her chin into his hand, runs his thumb across her bottom lip.

She pulls his thumb into her mouth and sucks, until he moans and yanks his hand away, only to push it into her hair and kiss her again, his other hand on her hip, guiding Leslie into the nearest available surface, the dresser. She tries to reach for his belt, but a sharp, “No,” stops her. 

The hand on her hip unzips her pants, and it’s such a release, knowing that soon his fingers are going to be right where she needs them, that she says, “Thank you,” before they’re even there. 

Ben smiles against her lips as he lines her with his fingers. “Fuck,” he says, “you’re so wet, baby girl.” 

Leslie doesn’t reply, choosing instead to bury her head in the crook of his neck and bite the skin because she’s not sure how much more she can take. His fingers are long and perfect, knowing exactly what to do. 

As she climbs, Leslie looks down, because she needs to watch, and sees his cock, hard and throbbing under the brown fabric of his pants and it’s enough to make her ache for it, to want to drop down on her knees and beg for it.   
All Leslie needs to do is say,”Please, Ben I-” And he does the rest, knowing what she’s asking for. 

He understands her in ways she doesn’t even understand herself. 

She misses his hands and lips while he pulls off their clothes, tossing them all aside. As soon as the last article of clothing is gone, he grabs her hands, pulling her back to him, lips pulling hers. The hair on his chest tickles her breasts in the best away, and this time, when Leslie runs her hands over his body, it’s not to find purchase, but rather to feel him, to feel the muscle and bone underneath his hot skin. 

She grabs his butt and he pulls his mouth away from hers, eyes somehow even darker than before as he pushes her back onto the bed. 

Leslie waits for Ben to cover, to kiss her as he puts her legs where he wants them, but the only thing she feels is the cool breeze from the ceiling fan. Before she can ask what’s wrong though, he lifts her feet until her toes can touch his chin and pushes in, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. 

His cock fills her up in the best way, making her feel connected not only to him, but the entirety of the universe. And, as he moves, slow and sure, she can see stars behind her eyes, galaxies being formed. 

Her body is still buzzing, still on the edge. Leslie studies him, takes in the sight of the sweat on his brow, the way his jaw his clenched. She reaches for him, wanting him to be closer, and he comes, lips instantly on hers, as if he missed her as much as she missed him. His lips sip away from hers through as his thrusts increase in speed. They're almost brutal in their intensity, but Leslie only clings harder, kissing every bit of salty skin she can reach while she climbs, so fast she can't control it. 

This time, she sees supernovas.


	92. cold

“I’m cold,” Leslie says, her breath warm on Ben’s bare shoulder. 

He chuckles, drawing a line down her spine. “You’re cold?” 

“Mmmhmm.” She sounds sleepy, but her fingernails are digging into his arms, her lips pressing against his neck, which means what Leslie’s feeling isn’t tiredness, but rather pleasure. 

However, the last thing Ben wants is for Leslie to be uncomfortable, and even though her skin feels hot to the touch to him, he’s not going to argue with her, not when she’s peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. 

“Okay,” he says, removing his hands from her hips to get the blanket that’s on the back of the couch. “Let me fix that.” He wraps it around her shoulders. She pulls it around her, covering most of her body up. 

Ben’s about to complain when she leans forward to kiss him and he forgets what he was mad about. He pushes his hands under the blanket, so he can feel her bare skin again. Leslie remains there, moving slowly, so slow that she may as well be still. 

Usually he has to remind her to slow down. 

Leslie smiles though after a few moments, leaning back, back arching as she tilts her head to the sky. She keeps one hand on the blanket, keeping it in place. The other she places on his chest, moving it as if she can’t quite find purchase. But soon her hand falls, and she falls too, her mouth hot as she whines his name against his neck, teeth biting into the tender flesh as a warning that she’s close. 

The blanket begins to fall but Ben catches it, wraps it around Leslie again, this time keeping a hold of it with the hand that isn’t pushing into her waist as his own pleasure builds to a crescendo. 

He waits for her, kisses her as long and slow as he can while she shakes around hi, and then with a low groan, Ben follows. 

For a minute they stay in place, him still holding the blanket, just in case she still might be cold. 

“Let’s stay like this forever,” she says, kissing the top of his head. 

He knows it’s not possible. if for no other reason then she’s going to want waffles in about thirty seconds, and after that, she’s going to want to work. But for now, Ben says, “Okay.” and pulls her closer.


	93. craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blow job fic, for Ash!

It’s a typical Saturday night. The kids are in bed, work has been put aside for what Ben likes to call, “Ben and Leslie time.” Sometimes they drink red wine and play Connect Four or Clue, sometimes they watch a movie or whatever TV show he’s obsessed with at the moment and wants her to see. 

Leslie loves this. Their lives are hectic, with their jobs and the triplets so she loves being able to sit down, have a drink with her husband and just reconnect with him. Even though she woke up with his arm draped around her this morning, Sonia between their legs, muttering about Ben Solo. Even though they spent the day together at the park, teaching them how to fly a kite and eating ice cream cones. 

It’s good though, to be able to talk with Ben without being interrupted by requests to go to the bathroom. 

Mostly though, she likes Ben and Leslie time because no matter how it starts, it always ends the same way, with them making out on the couch until Ben says, “Bed, now.” in that rich voice of his that never fails to drive Leslie crazy. 

Tonight though, Leslie has other plans. She’s had a glass and a half of wine, Ben smells like vanilla ice cream and his shirt is riding up so she can see his flat, soft tummy and the trail of hair leading to his jeans and he’s been kicking ass and taking names in congress, helping to write the latest education bill. 

She turns on the couch, so she can run her fingers over his skin, feeling the hair on his stomach, listening as his breath hitches. side and out and is aware of her intentions. 

“Bed,” he says. 

“Here,” Leslie counters, going in for a kiss. It’s slow and sloppy, tasting of wine and popcorn. By the time it’s over, Leslie’s in his lap, and Ben’s hands are in her hair. 

“Fuck,” he moans, when she rolls her hips. “What do you have in mind?”

Instead of answering, Leslie grins and pushes Ben back against the couch before sliding down his body and off the couch to her knees, wanting nothing more than to please the sexiest congressman in the world. 

“Oh, yeah, do that,” Ben says, eyes lighting up as he hands her a pillow to put under her knees. 

Leslie laughs as she runs her fingers up and down the denim covering his dick, watching as it begins to grow at her touch. She lifts her eyes to meet his, knowing that he’s watching too. He smiles at her and reaches out to move her hair out of her eyes. 

She smiles, grateful and unzips his jeans, revealing his hard cock held back only by the soft blue fabric of his boxers. She pulls them down, taking in his groan of pleasure when she takes him into her hand. 

“Slow and sloppy?” 

Ben grins. “Slow and sloppy, baby girl.” 

When he uses his name for her, something inside Leslie shifts. She’s no longer Leslie Knope, dedicated civil servant or mommy. She’s his, completely. 

Leslie doesn’t take Ben into her mouth immediately. Instead, she traces him with her fingers, lightly grazing him with her nails because she knows it’ll make him bit his lip. Then, she runs her thumb over the cock head, taking the leaking pre cum and lifting it up to her lips to taste. 

“Good?”

“The best. You know that, daddy.” 

He sits forward, cupping her face in his hand, and she can feel his breath on her skin and can see nothing except a thin line of brown around his pupil. Everything about him screams love. From his touch to his expression, to the way he says, “Good lord, you’re a little cum slut.”

“For you,” she replies, earning a kiss before he leans back and closes his eyes. 

Still, she doesn’t take him into her mouth. This time she kisses her way up Ben’s thighs to his stomach, taking her time at his hipbones, nipping at the pale flesh because it makes him growl her name because all he wants now is to be in her mouth and she’s teasing him. 

So she turns her attention to his cock, licking her way up from the hilt to the head, relishing in the way the hot silky skin feels against her tongue before she takes him into her mouth. 

At first she uses her mouth and hands, the mixture of his pre cum and her spit making it easier to glide her hand over him while she takes his balls into her mouth, listening to is soft, “Oh fuck,” because since the kids, it’s been rare that she’s done this. 

Usually blow jobs are quick five minute things in the shower every couple of weeks, but tonight, she’s going all out. 

She just prays no one wakes up. 

Leslie releases his balls and licks her way up his shaft, relishing in the way the hot, silky skin feels on her tongue, to the head where she takes him back into her mouth, ready now to take him deeper. 

Ben pushes her hair from her face, keeping it tight between his fingers as she pulls her mouth up and down his cock, losing more and more control with every motion. 

“Slow down.” 

Leslie’s not sure that she can, but she obeys because hearing him say, “Good girl,” is better than all the waffles in the world. 

Okay, maybe not better, but it’s definitely just as amazing. 

She releases him, partly to take a breath, partly to say, “Don’t worry, puppy. I’ve got you.” 

His fingers tighten their grip on her hair. “Go.” 

It’s his voice, all dark and raspy and spent that makes her quickly take Ben’s pulsating cock back into her mouth, letting the head hit the back of her throat before sliding up again. She hears him say, “like that,” and does it a few more times, pausing to lick her way around the head and shaft, knowing that everything she’s doing is for him and that he’s in a state of total and complete bliss. 

If she wasn’t already soaking, that thought alone would make her wet. 

Soon though, Ben’s breath becomes labored, the muscles in his thighs tighten, as does his grip on her hair and arm. Leslie speeds up her motions, just a little, just to create the friction she knows he needs. 

And then he gives her what she’s been craving for days. 

Leslie spends the the next few moments cleaning Ben off with careful, gentle licks Then, she wipes off her own face with a tissue on the table and stands up, knees aching even though they were under the pillow. 

“Bed?” she asks, offering her his hand. 

He nearly jumps off the couch. “Right now,” he growls, barely pulling on his jeans before he grabs her hand.


	94. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash asked for spanking with some D/s and daddy kink. That is what this is.

He finds her in the kitchen, washing the dishes when he gets home, singing along with the pop station she has on. Ben watches, knowing Leslie’s unaware that she’s being watched while she continues singing with Justin Timberlake, wearing nothing but one of his t shirts, her hair in pig tails. 

It’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. And it’s great, because she’s been on edge for weeks with the recall coming up. 

As Leslie dances, soap gets around the kitchen and on his shirt and her skin, but Ben doesn’t mind any of that because the shirt keeps sliding up, revealing nothing underneath. 

She turns and sees him and stops, staring at him wide eyed and red faced. He responds with a finger wave and a smirk, and her expression changes and without missing a beat she starts rapping along with TI, coming up to him, fingers pushing into his chest, every word perfect as she moves even closer until she’s pressed against him, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his hair. 

He takes it back. This is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. No, not adorable. Sexy as fuck. 

“Hey, daddy,” she whispers in his ear when the the song changes. “How was your day?” 

It takes Ben a moment to even comprehend Leslie’s question, because she’s still against him, her hips still moving side to side, kissing her way across his jaw and down his neck, tongue licking a stripe down his skin. 

“Fine,” he says, letting his hands roam the outline of her body.“Yours?” 

Her face scrunches up and her eyes roll.“Jerry’s an idiot and Jamm he-”

“Don’t think about them baby doll,” Ben tells her. “I got you something.”

“Is it waffles?”

Ben laughs, knowing full well Leslie can see the bag from JJ’s on the table. “As a matter of fact, it is. But you kind of made me want something else first.”

She grins, knowing full well what he means. Her fingers drift down to his pants, grazing over his erection. “I want something else to, daddy.” 

Ben’s eyes roll back in his head as Leslie calls him daddy again, her breath hot on his skin. “What’s that, baby?”

She peppers his neck with kisses again. “I want you to bend me over and give it to me. Abigail Adams style.” 

“I love Abby,” Ben replies, before he crashes his lips to hers, unable to resist kissing her any longer. Leslie laughs into the kiss, saying how she knows. 

The kiss deepens, turning fast and dirty real quick. And honestly, it’s the kind of kiss that makes Ben pity the men who came before him, the ones who never even tried to make Leslie happy. Who never wanted to. 

But their loss is his gain, and all he wants is to make her happy. To satisfy her in every single way possible. 

And if what she wants is for him to give it to her, Abigail Adams style, that’s what he’s going to do. 

So he breaks the kiss, fingers still clutching her pigtails for a minute as he takes a breath. “Go,” Ben says, letting her go, “and bend over the table like a good girl.”

Leslie smiles and gives him a quick kiss. “Yes, daddy,” she says, going over to the table, moving the bag of food to the counter before bending over the table, hips up in the air. 

He stands behind her, smoothing his hands down her back and down her hips, raising his shirt, revealing her ass. He cups her into his hands, massaging the soft flesh with his fingers. 

Then he slides his fingers into her soaking cunt, making her breath hitch. He runs his fingers up and down, from the front to the back and up again, gathering and pulling her wetness with his fingers, feeling her muscles try to squeeze him and her clit start to throb. He concentrates on the nub, watching Leslie’s hand as it starts to slip on the table. 

He keeps going, pushing down on her clit. Both of her hands slip as her legs begin the shake and a stream of obscenities crosses her lips. 

“Hands, Leslie.” 

She growls something about how he should try keeping his hands still, but she moves them back to position anyway. 

He bites his lip to keep from laughing and slides to his knees, hearing her mumble under her breath again. 

“I know, I’m doing it. But I told you I was hungry for something else, doll,” he says, breathing in her scent before spreading her pussy apart with his fingers so he can taste the liquid dripping out of her cunt. 

His intentions are just to taste, to satisfy his craving before he gives her what she wants, but she tastes so good and she’s making the best sounds above him, so it’s impossible not to continue fucking her with his tongue until she’s riding his face and she’s calling out his name again. 

When he’s done, he stays down there, kissing her thighs and breathing her in. This, he thinks, is better than any drug. And if there was a pussy addiction support group he would go, if for no other reason than to brag. 

“Ben, please.”

He comes up to his feet and bends over her, moving her hair out of the way so he can kiss her neck. “What’s wrong?”

“I need Ab-”

“No codes. say it. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me.” Her voice is raw and uneven. Absolutely perfect. 

“What else?” Ben asks, unzipping his pants to take his aching cock out. He strokes himself as he lines their bodies up, just to relieve some of the tension building inside. 

It feels good, but its not perfect. 

No, perfection is being buried to the hilt inside her hot cunt, her ass pressed against his thighs. He gives her cheeks a soft tap with his hands. 

“What else?”

“That,” Leslie moans. “Spank me.” 

“Spank you?”

“Daddy.” 

Ben praises her, pushes his hands into her waist as he slowly starts to move in and out of her, keeping his strokes smooth, just to tease her and make sure she’s ready for what’s about to happen. 

He does’t wait for some magical signal that tells him she’s ready. He just takes his time until eventually he doesn’t. 

At first he maps her body with his hands, allowing them to go wherever they wish, to hold her pigtails, up and down her back and sides, until they eventually settle on her hips as his motions start to intensify. 

Her fingers claw at the table and he raises his hand, swiftly lowering it back down, hitting her ass. 

She screams and he makes sure she’s just red, not bleeding and continues fucking her, one hand on her hips, fingers pressing into her skin while he spanks her with the other, listening to her screams, making sure they’re screams of pleasure and not pain. 

He feels her come all over his dick, but he keeps going, sometimes spanking her, sometimes he just holds her against him and thrusts into her, hard and unrelenting. 

She stops screaming, only able to take what he gives her with a soft and pleading sob. 

He knows she’s close. Not to another orgasm-which he can feel coming- but to release. 

Just a few more strokes of his cock and hand and it happens. Ben knows because of the way her body relaxes, and even though he can’t see her face, he knows she’s smiling. The tension is gone. 

He’s glad, because her ass is plenty red and he’s close to breaking the skin. 

In any case he’s going to care for it with aloe and kisses. 

He comes with her, her pussy milking him until he feels like he’s been squeezed dry. As he pulls out he looks down at his cock, covered in her. He grabs a towel and cleans himself off, then wipes off her her thighs and pussy. 

“Can you stand?”

She giggles and stands. There’s a line in her belly from the table, her tits are red and in need of attention. He’ll give them plenty while they cuddle on the couch and eat. 

“Better?” Ben asks, smoothing the loose strands of hair and wiping tears off her cheeks. 

Leslie rests her forehead on his chest for a minute before she says, "I think I'm going to get a hair cut." 

"Yeah? Well I'll miss these, but I bet you'll be cute. Are you sure you're okay?" 

Leslie smiles back at him and nods, her arms circling his neck. “Yes. Thank you, daddy,” she says, lips pulling on his. 

“You’re welcome, baby doll.” 

The pleasure is all his.


	95. sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mushy anniversary smut

Sunlight’s coming through the window, casting a glow on the room and catching Ben’s eye, waking him up. As he slowly blinks his eyes open, debating turning around and going back to sleep, he expects to see a blank space next to him. 

But no, Leslie’s there, still in her pajamas, binder resting against her knees, unaware that he’s awake as she writes. Ben moves closer, to nuzzle his face against her hip, to breathe her in. 

“Good morning.”

He mumbles the sentiment back, wanting to be even closer to her as he closes his eyes again. 

He hears the binder shut and Leslie moves, ever so slightly away and he misses her for the brief second she’s gone, but then she’s back, lap free for him to rest his head on while she plays with his hair. 

Outside, a bird chirps by the window. “It’s a beautiful day,” she says, “The weather is supposed to be nice. We should go to the park. We’ll make a picnic.”

A picnic at the park does sound good, even in February, but right now Ben wants to stay where he is. He pushes his lips against her skin, his way of saying yes. 

Ever since the triplets were born, Ben’s come to realize just how sacred alone time really is, and today especially, he just wants to savor the moment he has with her before the chaos that is their life begins. 

Come to think of it, he’s probably wasting time. 

“I was wondering what was taking you so long,” she says as he pushes her pants down and moves between her legs. He lazily presses his lips against her thigh in response, but it’s so soft and wonderful that Ben has to kiss it again, harder this time, with a slight scrape of his teeth that he knows will make Leslie moan. 

But hearing it only reminds Ben he hasn’t kissed his wife yet, so he moves up her body, until their faces are lined up. She smiles back, her eyes as bright and blue as the sky. She says something about morning breath as their lips meet, but she clutches his shirt, keeping him there so he figures she cares just as much as he does.

That is to say, not at all. 

“We’ll have to be quiet.”

“Ooooh, sneaky sex. I like it.”

Ben chuckles against Leslie’s neck as he pushes his hand up her shirt to find her breasts, thumb circling the nipple to make her back arch. 

She moans again, louder this time. 

“That’s not sneaky,” he warns her, but he does it again, just because he can. 

Her nose scrunches and she shakes her head. “Stop being a jerk.”

“Can’t,” Ben says, pulling Leslie’s skin with his teeth. “You’re too cute.” 

Leslie hums again, softer this time. “I don’t think we have time for everything.” 

She’s probably right. “Yeah. So what do you want?”

“A kiss,” she says. 

“Can do.” He slowly slides his lips across hers. 

“And another,” Leslie orders after the first kiss is over. So he kisses her again, and again, after he request, each kiss deeper and longer than the last until finally she says, “you.” 

“I can do that,” he says, only to realize he can’t, as his bladder has finally realized it’s morning. 

“Ben?”

“I have to go.” 

Leslie nods, understanding. “Be quick.”

He rushes to the bathroom, not because his need his that pressing, but the quicker he goes, the less likely they will hear. 

He’s not asking for much, just ten, twenty more minutes with her. 

So he runs back to her, practically jumping on top of her. not just because he’s afraid of the sound, but because one of his socks fell off in the middle of the night and there’s a chill. “It’s cold,” he tells her, pulling the blanket over his back. “Where were we?”

“You were about to fuck me.” 

God he loves it when she’s blunt. “Mmm, that’s right,” he says just as she grabs his shirt and pulls him to her. He retaliates by pulling her legs so she’s lying flat on her back, making her cackle as he covers her with his body. He kisses her forehead, nose, cheeks before he goes to her lips again, kissing her for all he’s worth. 

She moans again, into his mouth, legs wrapping around his hips, her own rolling in need. And even though normally he would ignore her impatience and proceed as intended, she makes an excellent point. 

“Pants, Wyatt.”

Ben grins and pulls his pants off. He wishes he could remove their shirts too, but it’s better they’re not completely naked, just in case. 

Still, as long as Ben’s able to feel her body underneath him, he’s happy. He can still smell her, can still taste her. He can still push into her, sinking all the way in while watching her expression, listening to the gasp she makes. 

Leslie’s lip find their usual spot on his neck and her hands travel up his back, clinging to him as he moves her legs higher, so he can fuck her slow and deep, one hand pushing against the head rest, the other massaging her breasts. They kiss, the kind that’s so slow and mostly tongue that makes Ben want to move faster.

He keeps his pace though, knowing from the way Leslie’s leg starts to quiver that she’s already climbing and all he has to do is continue hitting the spot that’s making her see sparks behind her eyes. 

He can feel his own orgasm start to build, all he needs is one more minute. 

The screaming starts in the room next to theirs, just as he feels her muscles start pulsing around him, bringing him close to the edge but not quite there. But the screaming grows louder, the cries of “Mommy!” more insistent, the sound of them figuring out how to push down the bars of their cribs more frightening. 

He’s pretty sure Stephen’s close to figuring it out. 

Ben groans, falling on top of her. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s fine.” It’s about the journey, not the destination. “I’ll finish in the shower.”

“Mmm,” Leslie closes her eyes, no doubt imagining what he’s going to do with his hand. Then she grabs her pants and puts them on while Ben watches, admiring her ass from the bed. 

“Are you coming?” she asks, then giggles. “Sorry.”

Ben has to search under the blankets to find his pants, but he slips them on, as well as his sock and follow her. 

“Wait,” he says, grabbing her arm when they reach the door, turning her around. “Happy Anniversary.”

Leslie beams, and it’s her smile as she stands on her tip toes to kiss Ben that truly satisfies him. “Happy Anniversary.” 

The screaming continues, and this time they cant ignore it. “So, a picnic, huh?” Ben asks as she takes his hand and leads him to their room. 

“Yeah!” 

He pictures it, chasing their three monsters around, their laughter filling the air and his heart when he catches them, making sure Westley doesn't eat any bugs, pushing them on the swings while they scream in delight. Yes, he loves the quiet moments he gets to spend alone with Leslie, but their life is chaos and as long as he has her to go into battle with, he wouldn't give it up for anything. 

“Can’t wait.”


	96. Thank you, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: daddy kink, spanking.

“Hi, daddy,” she says, lips brushing across Ben’s as he pulls her shirt up, fingers brushing against her skin. He moans her name just before she kisses him again, deeper this time, tongue teasing his until he finally just growls and pulls her closer, taking control. 

Her heart lifts, free now as Ben throws her shirt and bra aside, his lips now taking her breast into his mouth, tongue circling the nipple. She moans, not only because it feels amazing, but because she loves the way he looks, eyes closed, mouth attacking her tits like he can’t get enough. 

The salt and pepper beard helps too. 

He lifts his head, eyes dark as they meet hers. “Up, little girl.” 

She stands, eve though her legs already feel like jello. He holds her hips though, fingers massaging her ass as he presses a kiss above her pants. 

When he tells her to take them, she does, stepping out of them and the green panties he picked out that morning. “Daddy, I,” 

Ben laces their fingers together and pulls her down on him. They kiss for awhile, the kind that makes it all too easy for him to push his fingers into her cunt. She whimpers as his thumb circles her clit, the word daddy escaping her like a plea. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby girl?” 

“Yes, daddy..” It’s all she ever wants. 

He gives her another kiss, soft and quick before he rolls her off him and stands to remove his clothes. She sits on her knees, and as each garment comes off, she kisses the revealed skin, wanting to make sure he feels how much she loves him. 

“Yes,” he says, giving her permission to take him into her mouth. Leslie knows he won’t let her go long, that he’s too focused on bringing her pleasure to let her make him cum with her mouth, but Leslie doesn’t care. She just wants to taste the salty, velvety soft skin before he pushes her down on the bed and has his way with her body. 

And when it happens, she’s ready for it. She’s ready to feel his teeth as they pull at her outer lips, ready for his tongue to soothe the pain. She’s ready for his mouth and tongue, ready for him to have to hold her down when it gets to be too much- when she thinks she can’t possibly take anymore.

But she always does, he makes sure of it. Just like he makes sure she can handle anything life throws at her. 

So when she comes apart for what feels like the third time in a row, she’s ready for that too. 

He kisses his way back up her body, teeth sharp against her skin and lips. She wraps her legs around him, lifting them as high as she can because she needs him deep inside her, filling her up and making her feel complete. 

And he does exactly that, each stroke slow and deep, making Leslie see stars. 

But then he growls her name again and tells her to turn over, and even though she’s spent, Leslie does as Ben says. He pushes into her again, and soon there’s nothing but skin hitting skin and his harsh breath and her own heart beating in double time and the delicious friction that’s almost too much but still never enough. 

His hand hits her ass, bringing a new level of pleasure that she’s not expecting, but welcomes all the same. And as she cries out, he keeps doing it with each thrust, both of them increasing in intensity until she’s a quivering mess, unable to do anything except cum. 

She falls, face forward on the bed, moaning that she can’t move, the aftershocks still coursing through her body.

“Good,” Ben says, kissing her back with gentle lips, “that means you’ll sleep tonight.” 

She turns and smiles at him, knowing he’s probably right. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“Thank you, baby girl.”


	97. helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: dubious consent

There are a hundred reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this. Leslie has them all in her head, both of them being fired being the number one. but as Ben peppers kisses up her thigh, his fingers pressing into her waist as he pushes her against his desk, making her his container of pens and pencils to the floor, she forgets her reasons, only able to think of anything except him.

His jaw is hard and scratchy against her, but his lips and tongue are a miracle. 

“Ben I-” she tries to say no, to get the willpower to push him away, no matter how good this feels, but it doesn’t exist. 

There’s only Ben and his perfect mouth and now his fingers. Those long fingers she’s daydreamed about for months. And they’re even better than she imagined, curling up and hitting the spot inside her that makes sparks go off in her body. 

And when he comes up, his mouth is wet and he’s smiling, happier than she’s ever seen him and he’s so beautiful, so incredibly sexy that it almost makes Leslie want to throw caution to the wind, but reality is quickly setting in, even as he undoes his belt. 

“We can’t do- I need to go-”

But then Ben kisses her again and everything makes sense, in a way it never has before. And as he pushes into her, slowly until he’s completely buried inside her, Leslie can only bury her face in the crook of his neck, helpless to stop him.


	98. the dress

“Okay, I’m ready,” Leslie says, making Ben look up from the Time magazine he’s been reading for the last half hour while he waited for her to get ready for dinner. The first thing he sees is her face, the way her eyes sparkle and the way her lips form a nervous smile. The last time he saw that smile was almost a month ago in the smallest park in Indiana. 

He wonders what she’s so nervous about. There’s no campaigning tonight, it’s just the two of them, going to dinner. 

Unless that’s why she’s scared. 

Ben’s eyes drift from Leslie’s face, taking in her neck and collarbone and chest, the swell of her cleavage and then he sees it, the blue dress with white polka dots. 

The last time she wore it, he nearly ripped it getting it off. 

“Woah.” 

“Is this okay? I haven’t worn it since-” she stops, her smile different now as she takes in his expression. “I mean, do you like it?” she asks with false innocence as she turns around, allowing Ben to get a look at her backside. As if she doesn’t already know exactly how he feels about this dress. 

He crosses the room, telling her to stay like she is until he’s behind her, lips on her neck while his hands move of their own accord. She giggles, rubbing her ass against him. 

“So I look okay?” 

He turns her around, rakes his eyes over her. “You look absolutely fuckable, Leslie Knope.” 

“Oh,” she breathes, “I think we have reservations though-”

“Then you should have thought about it before you wore this dress,” Ben says, backing her into the couch, hands climbing up her thighs to pull her panties down. He tosses them aside with the hand not exploring her, finding her slick and ready. “You did this on purpose.”

“I admit nothing,” Leslie says, but her tone gives her away, as does the way she reaches for his belt. “I’m just warning you we’re going to be late.”

“Don’t worry, doll-” Ben grins as he pulls her from the couch to the wall, “I have a plan.” 

“God, you’re a sexy lemur.” 

Ben ignores the odd compliment as he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, lips meeting hers in a long, filthy kiss before he ducks his head to mouth at her breasts, one hand braced against the wall while the other holds her as he fucks her with hard, sharp strokes. 

She digs her fingers and heels into him when she gets close, the sounds of her pleasure increasing in volume and quality. He kisses them away, but soon he starts to climb, making it impossible to do anything except fuck her until they’ve both come. 

She’s panting when he places her back on the floor. He looks over over, helping her smooth out her dress. 

“Ready?” he asks, offering her his hand. 

“What about my panties?”

“Leave them,” he says, “we’re taking a walk in the park after dinner.”


	99. savor (pelvic bone kiss)

Ben’s lips are like soft fire as he explores the hills and valleys of Leslie’s body like an explorer on his way to find riches. He takes his time, leaving no part of her untouched or not kissed. 

But then he reaches her pelvis and stops, just above the place she really needs him. She opens her eyes, hoping that he hasn’t suddenly decided he no longer wants to do this. 

She’s been dumped in humiliating ways before, but during foreplay would be the worst. Even being dumped in shower wouldn’t be as bad as this. 

Combine that with it being Ben, she’s not sure she could take it. Not now, not after everything they’ve been through. 

“Shh,” Ben says, as if he can tell she’s already starting to spiral. 

“Why did you stop?” 

He presses his lips against her pelvic bone, making her feel a flood of warmth in her center. “I’m savoring.” 

“Oh. Well can you savor a little south?” 

When he chuckles, she feels the vibrations on her clit, and it’s all she can do not to just push his head down there and tell him to get to work. She needs his mouth on her, tongue lining and lapping her while he holds her down until she can’t remember what day it is anymore. 

He remains there though. ”In a minute. I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” she says, closing her eyes to savor the moment too.


	100. spine kiss

The moment it’s over Leslie falls on the bed, face forward into the sheets. Ben’s hands remain on her hips though, unable to let go yet. He should go clean up and then crawl into bed next to her, but he stays where he is, watching her as she collects her breath. 

She moans his name, soft and breathy as the aftershocks consume her. He smiles, proud of himself as he moves his hands up and down her body, massaging her while he tells her how amazing and beautiful she is, and moment by moment, her body starts to relax, no longer vibrating. 

Ben continues his praise though, kissing his way up her spine, whispering those same words into her skin until he’s with her on the bed, his body over hers. Leslie turns her head, eyes slightly glassy and cheeks flushed. He moves her hair from her face as he says he loves her and likes her. 

Her lips cross his as she says the same.


	101. quicken

Her breath started to quicken, but a lazy smile appeared on her features that made him grin back. 

“You good?” Ben asked, tracing her with his hands until he reached her hips. She nodded, still smiling as she bent down, their lips meeting in a languid kiss that made Ben’s brain short circuit until she finally sat up. 

She pushed her hands into his chest for leverage, moving slowly at first until she found the rhythm and angle that felt best. Ben was content to watch, to hold her steady as he took in the way her hair fell in her face and her breasts bounced in a way that made him forget his own name. 

She was beautiful. Powerful. A true force of nature. 

And she was his.


	102. study date

"Okay, I've got binders, pens, highlighters in four different colors, post it notes, our books and popcorn to snack on. Do we need anything else?"

"A kiss?" Ben asks, taking Leslie's hand so he can draw on the back with his thumb. 

"We agreed no kissing until after we study," Leslie says, but her breath hitches as he pulls her closer, until her knees are touching his. 

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Ben says as he undoes the bottom buttons of her blouse until skin is revealed. He leans forward, lips brushing across her skin. She sighs, wishing she was strong enough to resist him. 

"But, studying."

"I am studying," Ben says, unzipping her pants. "I'm studying you."

"I'm-" his lips touch her hipbone- "not on the S.A.T.'s." 

He doesn't reply as he pulls her pants down, kissing her hips one by one. Why did he have to be so sexy? Why did every kiss make her skin feel like it was on fire? 

"We need good scores if we want to get into the same school," she hopes the reminder of their goals will help her boyfriend focus, but his teeth just scrape against her inner thighs. "You want to get good score, right?"

He smirks against her. "The only scoring I care about is scoring with you."

That breaks the spell. Rolling her eyes, she pushes him back. "That's it," she says, zipping her pants back up. "You're not getting any until we pass these practice math quizzes." 

"It's a deal if you give me that kiss." 

Oh well, one kiss couldn't hurt.


	103. first time blow job

Ben’s pretty sure he could keep kissing her all day. She tastes like powdered sugar and something else, something purely her and completely intoxicating. And as he slides his lips across hers, pulling and pushing until they’re sore and out of breath, he knows he could do this all day. 

Leslie smiles, her fingers leaving Ben’s hair so she can reach for the glass of white wine beside the couch. She takes a sip before offering him one as well. He takes the glass, takes the sip and then sets it back on the table. 

“Okay,” he says, “Where were-”

“Wait.”

Ben pauses, doing exactly what Leslie asked, though he wonders just what it was he was waiting for as her lips gently press against his again. 

“I want to do something,” she says, moving off him. He misses her, even though she’s still there, standing in front of him, her knee touching his. 

And with a smile, she says, “hand me that pillow.” he does, and even though he knows what’s about to happen, he still surprised when she drops down to her knees, placing the pillow underneath so she doesn’t have to kneel on her hard wood floor. 

He says her name like breath, and she smiles again as her fingers unzip his pants. And really he’s grateful because they were growing too tight anyway. 

Ben would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about this before. Because he has, multiple times. 

But it’s crazy. Her blonde hair is falling in her face, and he has to push it back with his hands so he can watch her face. Because it’s her that matters. The way her eyes are closed, lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her cheeks, red and slightly puffed out as she moves her lips over him. 

And her lips. It could be his imagination but he swears she’s smiling around him. 

She does this the same way she does everything else in her life; with complete enthusiasm. She’s everywhere, licking and sucking his cock and balls like she’s on a mission to taste every inch of him. So it’s a little sloppy but he’s always rather liked sloppy. The wetter, deeper the better. 

She goes deep too, taking him all the way to the hilt. She pauses there, breathing in, her moan vibrating through Ben’s body before she starts moving and the world fades away and there’s nothing left of Ben’s body except exploding stars.


	104. pretty

She’s so pretty. He tells her that while he brushes her hair off her sweat streaked forehead, and she stares up at him, eyes huge and blue and somehow made more vibrant because of the tears and smudged mascara. 

She’s so pretty. On her knees, shirt unbuttoned, breasts covered in lip shaped bruises that mark her as his. 

So pretty. Pink from his praise that falls out of his lips without thought. 

So pretty as she chokes on him, throat pressing against his cock head, making him want to spill into her. 

She’s so pretty when he asks if she’s okay and she just smiles and takes him into her mouth again.


	105. tomorrow, tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ann x ben x leslie

Tomorrow, Ben will blame this on the alcohol. 

Tomorrow, Ben will wake up with a hangover and he’ll look over at where Ann is sleeping with her arm draped around Leslie’s chest and will feel a pang of jealousy 

Tomorrow, Ben will make them coffee and breakfast and they’ll stare at their cups, each trying to figure out what to say first. 

Tomorrow, there will be awkward hugs and goodbyes and both women will walk away from Ben, going in opposite directions. He will follow Leslie, will find her and hold her and kiss her. But he’ll get flashes of bare tanned skin and soft giggles. 

But tonight, he’s too busy listening to Leslie's cackle as she and Ann fall on the bed together, both complaining that he hasn’t joined them yet. 

Tonight, he will take turns kissing their skin, feeling their legs and stomachs and breasts with his hands, listening to the different sounds of satisfaction they make. 

Tonight, he will taste Ann because Leslie insists on it. For Ann’s sake. And he’ll make Ann come. 

For Leslie. 

Tonight, he will be pushed back on the bed and they will grin, almost viciously at him before they cherish him so completely with their mouths that he feels like he’s ascended. 

Tonight, Leslie will cover his face and Ann will sink down on him, hands braced on his chest. He’ll revel in the taste of his wife. They will ride him in sync, holding hands as they say I love you to each other. 

Tonight, Leslie will say she loves him. 

Tomorrow, she will thank him. 

Tomorrow, he will mend what’s broken.   
But tonight, he’s going to break.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben+leslie's tits otp.

Leslie’s twenty the first time a guy pushes her tits together and slides his dick between her cleavage. And honestly she doesn’t really understand what either of them are suppose to get out of it. 

Several boyfriends later, she still doesn’t understand it. Though she tries, even going so far as to chase their cockheads with her tongue just so she can feel like she’s doing something productive. 

And then Ben comes along. Ben who’ll glance down her shirt at work when no one else is looking, who runs his thumb over her nipples during quickies in the supply closet, his other hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. Ben, who worships her tits with a fervor she’s sure is blasphemous. 

So when he says he wants to fuck her tits, Leslie doesn’t hesitate to say yes and watch as he covers them with spit before pushing them together. And suddenly, she sees what she’s been missing. The way Ben’s cock slides between her tits, the tip of his cock leaking onto her skin, leaving traces of him behind. It’s like watching her cunt be fucked. 

It’s filthy and it’s beautiful.


	107. squirting

The thing about Ben is that when he sets his mind on a goal, he accomplishes it. Whether it be running for mayor at eighteen or building his career from the ground up, or resigning from his job so he can be with her. So when the topic of squirting comes up and Leslie admits she’s never done it, he gets that look in his eye that says he’s decided what his next task is going to be. 

She tries to say that some women don’t squirt, and she’s probably just one of them and it’s not a big deal, because really she doesn’t want him to get his hopes up. 

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t before.” 

She should know better than to argue. And really, who is she to dissuade him? Even if she doesn’t squirt, she’ll still orgasm and it’ll be Ben who made it happen. 

And if she does- well, then it would be Ben who made it happen. 

“Well there’s no fault in trying.” 

He kisses her nose. 

It doesn’t happen the first night. She comes and it’s awesome and she gets so much work done after. And to Ben’s credit, he doesn’t look too disappointed. If anything, he just looks more determined. 

It’s scary and kind of sexy. She wonders if it’s how he feels about her when she has her mind set on something. 

It also doesn’t happen the second night. Or the third. Or fourth. He tries new things, some that feel great and make her feel a lot of things, but some of them make leave her wanting. 

And one thing just hurts and they agree to never do that again. 

“I didn’t expect it to be easy,” Ben says, on day eight. “But I’m going to make you squirt if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“That’s sweet,” she says, giving him a kiss. “But how about we forget that for tonight and just order in and cuddle on the couch with a bottle of red wine?” 

She might be a little tired. And she misses just being with able to have sex with her boyfriend without having to try for something she knows deep down isn’t going to happen. 

“There is a special on Truman that looks interesting.” 

She knew she loved this man for a reason. 

So of course it happens when they’re not expecting it. He isn’t doing anything new, he isn’t experimenting with a new position or speed. His forehead pressed against hers as he fucks her slow and deep so they don’t wake up his roommates. 

He says, “I love you,” against her lips and suddenly she feels both cold and hot at once and she can’t find a place to put her hands and she almost wants to push him away because it feels too much but instead she lets the feeling flow through her. 

It's scary and awesome and after, she opens her eyes to see Ben smiling down at her. 

She's still shaking. "Hi." It comes out with a giggle she can't control. 

"Hi you," he says, obviously doing a fist pump in his mind. “You good?”

“Perfect,” she answers, and he kisses her like a man possessed. 

She can’t wait to see what he does next.


	108. Being Selina

Leslie’s unloading the dishwasher when the doorbell rings. She expects it to be Ann or her neighbor or even the UPS guy, but she definitely doesn’t expect it to be Batman. 

But it is. Mask, cape, utility belt. 

He says nothing, only looks at her with brown eyes that make her heart break. 

“Ben?”

“No,” he says, voice deeper than usual, “I’m Batman.” 

“Oh.” One of their very first friendly conversations was about Batman, which of course made Tom call them both nerds but it was one of the first moments where she saw Ben as a real person and not some machete wielding numbers robot. 

“Okay.” She swallows.”What are you doing here?”

Ben, Batman, doesn’t answer her. Instead he takes a step forward and cups her face, leaning in close enough to kiss her. But he doesn’t. 

“Ms. Kyle.” 

Leslie takes a deep breath and nods. She can be Selina Kyle for Ben. They role played all the time when they were together, this is exactly the same.

Except for the part where it’s not the same at all. But Leslie ignores the nagging voice in her head that tells her this is a mistake and pulls Batman into the house and purrs as his mouth crashes into hers. 

She reaches up to take the mask off but he grabs her wrists, shaking his head. 

“No. The mask and the suit stay on.” 

Leslie opens her mouth to ask if he wants her to put something on too. She doesn’t have a Catwoman costume but she’s sure she has something that will complete the illusion she’s someone else. Ben pushes his hands into her hair and kisses her, rough and insistent. 

Batman has a lot less control than Ben does. 

And it shouldn’t be sexy. None of this should be sexy. Because it isn’t. He’s her ex and she still thinks about him constantly. There’s no way this can end well for them. 

And yet, she still leads him up to her room and takes her clothes off while he watches. Most of his face must be covered, but his desire for her is still clear. 

It’s especially clear when he pushes her down on the bed and covers her with his latex and leather clad body. breath harsh as he touches with gloved hands. 

The gloves only serve to remind her of the distance. 

He sits up though, and for a minute Leslie thinks he’s come to his senses and is going to leave but he doesn’t. He instead says, “Get on your knees and put your hands on the headboard,” in that same deep voice as before. 

They haven’t done this before. They did so many sexy things together. Sexy, incredible things but never this. 

But the moment she feels Ben’s breath on her inner thigh and the scruff of his chin, Leslie falls down on him, not even really caring if he can breathe, so long as he keeps fucking her senseless with his tongue. 

She grips the headboard and rolls her hips, hearing him groan. His hands grab her ass, smacking a cheek and sending pleasure spikes through her that make her scream out the wrong name. 

But either he didn’t hear her or he didn’t care, because Batman continues to lap at her like he’s a thirsty traveler and she’s his desert oasis. He just places his hands on her hips and holds her steady above him. 

He pulls on her clit with his lips and the world goes dark. 

When Leslie wakes, he’s gone. She’s not surprised, though she wishes he would have stayed so they could at least talk. 

She misses talking to him. 

There’s a note on her dresser though. It says, “I’m sorry, B.W.” 

She doesn’t know if it’s supposed to be Bruce Wayne or Ben Wyatt. She guesses both and puts the note in a drawer. 

Then she falls onto her bed and cries.


	109. repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow up to the chapter fight in the safe for work edition

He doesn’t remember the last time he was this in love with another woman. When Ben was eighteen he thought he was in love with Cindy, so much so that he ran for mayor just to impress her. It worked and feeling her up was great but after a month of fooling around, he realized that he wasn’t really in love with her, but rather the idea. 

And then Ice Town happened and he didn’t care that she dumped him. 

Maybe he was in love with Brenda, his first girlfriend after college, when he just moved to Indianaopolis and he still felt like small town kid moving to the big city. She’d shown him around the city and her bed. 

Ben thought he loved her. But then he got his job as a budget specialist and when she told him she wasn’t interested anymore, he didn’t mind. 

Twelve years and several names later, he still can’t come up with one who compares to Leslie. 

When he almost lost her, he almost lost himself. 

And today felt like that again.

Sure, there are, were, women who are attractive but none of them crinkle their noses like Leslie does and none of them have that perfect curl he can play with while they watch a move together. 

And none of them could ever smell or taste as good as she does. 

So he breathes her in as he lines her with his fingers, just a slow pet of her outer lips, watching as she becomes slick and shiny. 

He moves closer to taste her, and her breath hitches. He moves closer, spreading her apart so he can fully catch her flavor on his tongue. 

She grips his hair. God he loves her. 

He does his best to show her how much. He writes it with his tongue, parses it out in Morse code with his fingers. He makes sure she knows, that she sees that she’s everything to him. He follows her wetness to her asshole and circles the rim a few times before he returns to her puss, focusing on her clit. 

He makes her come off the bed, chanting his name in harsh breaths. 

“More,” she says, “More.” 

Ben closes his eyes. He made a mistake. Several mistakes. 

But tonight he’s going to start making up for them. 

Tonight, he’s going to repent.


	110. good old fashioned public sex

Leslie brings it up on their fourth night together, when their bodies are sticky with sweat but neither can find the energy to get up and shower. “So, besides role playing, what kind of stuff are you into?”

“You mean sexually?” he asks, instantly picturing her in a pair of roller skates “Oh uh, the usual stuff I guess. What about you?”

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff like bondage and good old fashioned public sex.” 

He figured the bondage stuff when he pushed her arms down over her head and she sighed, “Fuck, yes.” 

But did she really say she wanted to do it in public? “Did you just say public sex?” The closest he ever came was in college in the back of her station wagon. But that had been cut short by a tap on the windshield by Officer Brady, who’s stern reprimand will forever live inside Ben’s mind. 

“Yes. You know, you know, you and me, breaking code thirty five dash four dash thirteen b.” 

Ben doesn’t know if that’s something Leslie knows because she’s Leslie or if she learned it from dating a cop. 

He decides not to ask.

\--

He’s walking away when he hears her say she’s sorry in a voice too small for his peace of mind. He turns around, not sure what he expects but seeing her stare at the gas station isn’t it. 

She doesn’t seem to notice he’s still there. She wipes her eyes and turns to go back to her car, back to the kooks at Ramsett park. 

Ben’s stomach burns. He hears himself calling her name, but it’s not until he’s running toward her, closing the distance between her that he realizes he’s going to kiss her. 

This is what he was afraid of, but he can’t stop himself.

And when her fingers tighten their hold on his jacket, he realizes she can’t stop either. 

And when she opens the back of her car with one hand, they fall down on the back seat, he’s completely ready to break thirty five dash four dash whatever. 

-

It’s two days later, after he tells her they made a mistake and they should shut cut off all contact that Ben sees the cover of the Pawnee Sun. 

It takes Ben a moment to realize what he’s looking at, still half asleep, but once he does, his heart drops. 

It’s Ben at Mick Jagger’s gas station, their lips locked together. 

The worst part though is it’s Chris holding the paper, still jogging in place as if that’s the only thing keeping him from spiraling out control. 

“What’s that?” April asks, grabbing the paper out of Chris’s hand. 

“Dude,”Andy says, “Is that you and Leslie?”

“Yes,” Ben says, looking at Chris, because he’s the only one that matters at the moment. “Yes, Leslie and I-”

The phone rings and he knows it’s Leslie, probably calling to warn him. 

If only she knew about Chris’s beat the sun run. 

This is what they get for good old fashioned public sex. 

“I need to run this off,” Chris says, “I’ll see you and Leslie in my office.” 

Ben closes the door and turns, seeing April holding the phone. 

“Do you want to talk to her?”

“Not now,”Ben says, because he doesn’t know what to say. Sorry doesn’t seem like enough. 

April hangs up the phone without saying a word. 

-

“Leslie, I warned you about this-” Ben rolls his eyes at the mention of her kiss with Tom, but neither of them seem to notice. 

“It’s nothing, I promise you. Yes, we dated but that’s over!” Leslie says, trying to assure Chris. “Ask him yourself! He even refuses to work with me!” 

Chris leans back in his chair. “I wish it was nothing. But even if that were true, there still has to be an investigation of any wrong doing.”

“Fine. We didn’t break any rules.” 

They did. They broke a lot of them. Including bribing a city employee, which will probably be the thing that gets her fired. 

He was trying to keep this from happening. This is what he gets for not listening to Officer Brady. 

“I quit.” 

They finally look at him, their expressions eerily similar. “Ben?” 

“I quit. I resign. There’s no need for an investigation. Leslie did nothing wrong-”

“Ben?” Chris starts doing jumping jacks. 

He stares Chris down, making him stop. 

“Are you sure, Ben Wyatt?”

Ben stands and looks at Leslie, who’s staring at him like he’s a math problem she doesn’t understand. “I’m sure,” he says, staring right back at her. 

He’s never been more sure of anything in his life. 

-

He’s packing his desk when she comes out of Chris’ office. “So, Chris says I’ll probably still be suspended with pay.”

“Yeah, that’s usually how it goes.”

“I still don’t understand-”

“They would have fired you. I didn’t want that to happen.”

“No, I understand that part,” Leslie says, tracing the back of the chair in front of his desk. “I just don’t understand why.” 

He puts the last item, his stapler into the box. “I love you,” he tells her, walking to the door. “I guess I’m just tired of hiding it.” 

He leaves the door open behind him. 

-

She chases him to his car, telling the security guard to give them a minute. He just walks back into building though, figuring his job of escorting Ben out of the building is done. 

“You’re a jerk.” 

Ben puts his box into his trunk and closes the lid. “Yeah, but you knew that.”

“I mean, first you- and then you- and then- You-” he stops her the only way he knows how. 

She’s holding onto his lapel, still glaring at him. “I love you too, ass.” 

Ben grins against her lips and pulls her into the back seat of his Saturn.


	111. four cupcake martinis and a bag of skittles

It’s almost one thirty when Ann drops Leslie off, warning Ben that she’s had, “four cupcake martini’s and half a bag of king sized Skittles, so good luck,” before she pushes his drunk and hyper fiance into his arms and runs off. 

“So did you-”

“You do look like a chipmunk!”

Ben’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know what she means. “Have fun?” 

“Donna gave me a vibrator the size of your head.” Leslie says it like it’s a secret, with a hand cupping one side of her face and everything, before she bursts out giggling. 

He looks down at the giant gift sack she’s still holding in her hand. “My head huh?” 

“Yes. Your sexy chipmunk head.” 

“Right, okay.” it’s time to get her some aspirin and water and get her into bed. “Why don’t you sit down on the couch-” he helps her sit down-”and I’ll go get you something to eat.”

“Can you make brownies?”

“No.” You’ve had enough sweets for the night. I’ll make you a sandwich.” 

Leslie’s pout is as ridiculous as it is adorable. “You’re a mean man, mean Ben.” 

He has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "That's what you said last night," he says as she starts singing mean Ben to the tune of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." 

Ben makes her a peanut butter sandwich, all while keeping his eyes on her. She's on the couch, still singing, "Your butt's as flat as a pancake, Mean Ben-" "Ben!"

"I'll make pancakes in the morning," he promises as he gives her the sandwich. "Right now you should eat this."

"You should eat," she says, "Me!" She bursts into giggles. 

"When you're sober," Ben promises. "Now let's eat and put you to bed."

"I'll put you to bed." 

He shakes his head and watches as she pulls her sandwich apart. "Where's the jelly?"

"I don't think you need-"

"But then the peanut butter is lonely, Ben. Like you were before you came to Pawnee!" 

Ben doesn't have to count to three before she's crying, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm going to marry you."

"I know." At least this version of drunk Leslie is easier to deal with than the one who yells. 

"And you will never be lonely again," she promises.

She's so drunk, but he knows that her words are true. "I know," he says, right before she smashes her lips to his and passes out on his chest. 

Ben sighs. This is the woman he's going to spend the rest of his life with. This crazy, sugar addicted woman who sings songs about his butt. 

He can't wait. 

 


	112. snapped

Leslie’s yelling again. Ben’s not sure if it’s about the bike paths needing maintenance or the fact no one can even ride on the bike paths because he’s “a jerk who hates parks, outdoors, sunshine and all things good, probably.”

it’s around the time she starts comparing him to Stalin when he’s had enough.

He tells himself it’s to shut her up. And it does, so he’s happy. Except-

Her lips taste like vanilla and sugar. It throws him, not because he’s surprised- he isn’t, he’s seen what she eats- but because of how much he likes it.

A lot.

She blinks, confused at first, then her eyes narrow and he waits for the yelling to begin.

But instead she reaches up, hand moving up the nape of his neck to grip his hair and pulls.

Their lips hit each other in a collision.

And as he backs her into the table, his hands pushing against her thighs, hers pulling on his shirt, finger nails racking his arms, it occurs to him they’re going to get caught. Chris will come back from his jog. Someone will walk by and see them through the window.

But she’s pulling his bottom lip with her teeth and he can’t stop kissing her. Or feeling the skin under her shirt.

Her hand reaches for his belt and he regains his senses. “We can’t do this here.”

Her teeth scrape his neck and he shudders. “Closet.”

It’s the first idea of hers he agrees to. It won’t be the last.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Ben left Pawnee after the breakup.

“Leslie?” The voice is soft and familiar, like an old song you haven’t heard in years. She stills though, because even though the voice is welcome, she’s wearing her sweats and her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail.

And four am in a gas station near the coffee station is not how Leslie Knope pictured running into Ben Wyatt after four years.

“Ben?” she turns, hoping that his appearance is just as bad if no worse.

It’s not. He’s in a sweater and jeans. His hair is a little shorter and his face is unshaven and he’s still as beautiful as the last time she saw him.

She tries not to think about that day.

“Wow, it’s really you,” he says as if in shock. She can’t blame him. “Leslie Knope.”

She moves out of the way of someone trying to get to the coffee. “Ben Wyatt. So what brings you to a gas station at four am on a Saturday?”

“Work. I’m on my way to Terre Haute. You?”

“Work too.”

“Oh, so what are you doing these days? Are you Mayor yet?”

Leslie pushes away the hollow feeling in her stomach that comes whenever someone mentions her running for political office. “No, actually I’m at the parks department. I’m director now.”

Ben’s smile falls. “What happened to-”

“It’s a long story,” Leslie says, not wanting to rehash her getting recalled after only one year in City Council. “So what about-”

“Excuse me,” One of the workers with a mop says, glaring at them.

“Hey, you want to take these coffees and go for a walk?” Ben asks.

She smiles back. “Absolutely.”

He buys her coffee for her and they walk out. The sky is light blue, with soft clouds that look close enough to touch. She watches as the moon moves in the sky before turning to Ben. “So, are you still working for the State?”

“Yeah. I got a new partner though.”

“Oh what happened to Chris?”

“Promoted.”

Leslie knows she looks the same Ben did when she told him she was still working for the parks department.

If anyone deserved a promotion, it’s Ben. He’s the one who did the dirty work.

“So what’s the new partner like?”

“Uh, let’s just say Tom would love him. How is Tom anyway?”

Leslie takes a sip of her coffee.“Good. He opened a boutique that rents clothes to teenagers.”

“Wow. Ben chuckles.”That’s actually a really good idea.”

“Right. And Ann? Andy? April? Ron?”

This time it’s Leslie’s turn to laugh. “Ann had a baby with the Douche-”

“Uh, what?”

“Yeah, I know. But he’s surprisingly a good dad.”

“The Douche,” he repeats, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah.” She doesn’t believe it either, even though she’s seen it with her own two eyes.” And okay well Andy and April are great. April’s the deputy director of parks and recreation now and Andy is Andy and as for Ron, he retired and opened up his own building company and he got married”

“Not to Tammy.”

“No, to a Diane. You would like her.”

“I bet I would,” Ben says, his voice as thick as the clouds. “And what about you, Leslie Knope? Is there a Mr. Knope?”

“Nope,” Leslie says, knowing she’s probably talking to the only man who could ever take that title. “You?” She tries to steel herself for when he tells her he’s married to a gorgeous brunette and the have eight children.”

He shakes his head. “No. The job doesn’t really help with having a persona life.”

She knows she doesn’t have any real right to be relieved Ben’s single. She doesn’t have any claim to him, but she is and worst of all, she’s happy about it.  
Because, she’s never told any one this, not even Ann, but time for her consists of before and after Ben.

“Oh,” she says and their hands brush. They stop beneath another neon sign, eyes meeting. Electricity runs through her as he touches her hand with light fingers.

It’s like she hasn’t been touched in years.

“So-”

\------

Leslie bumps her head on the wall, and even though it hurts she doesn’t care, because his lips are pulling hers, his hands are in her hair and on her breasts.

“You okay?” he asks and she nods, reaching to pull his sweater off.

“Perfect,” she says, going in for another kiss. He tastes like coffee and cinnamon.

His hands grab her ass and he pulls her off the wall, carrying her the short distance to the bed.

She lands with a bump and a giggle. “Get down here.”

His eyes comb over her body as he pulls of his belt. “Yes, ma’am.”

She never thought she would get to touch Ben’s bare skin again. He’s just as slight, just as firm as she remembers. Just as hairy.

And his skin is just as warm and tastes like soap.

“I missed you,” he says, fingers teasing her. She arches her back, hoping he’ll get the hint. He does, pushing one in.

It’s not that it’s been too long since anyone has done this. It’s that it’s been too long since Ben’s done this.

“More.”

Ben smirks, adding another finger. “God, I...” he stops and kisses her instead.

Is it possible to still be in love with someone you haven’t seen in four years?

“Ben,” she’s begging, but she’s not sure for what.

Ben knows though. He’s always known. He gives her one last kiss and pushes her legs apart, laying between them.

Leslie nearly comes off the bed, but Ben’s hands push her down, keeping her from moving too much.

She grips his hair, the sheets, everywhere she can find purchase.

\-----

“We should definitely do this some other time,” Leslie says, as if finally finishing a thought from hours before. They’re laying on the bed, only covered by sheets, hands intertwined.

Ben smiles back.“Definitely.”

She has a feeling this time it will last.


	114. content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink, spanking, negotiation.

“Daddy, I need a spanking.”

“You do?” Ben asks, putting his book down and taking off his reading glasses. “And why is that?”

Leslie bites her lip in response. “Because.”

Ben chuckles, taps Leslie on the knee. “You know I’m going to need more of a reason than that baby doll.”

“I’m stressed,” Leslie says eventually. Ben nods, agreeing. “And I think a spanking would help.”

“Mmm,” He takes her hand, pulling her onto the couch next to him. “And what kind of spanking do you want? The paddle? My hand?”

“You hand,” Leslie says, sounding confident. “I want to feel it.”

“Yeah?” Ben responds, beginning to unbutton her blouse. “And what is that you want to feel?”

“You,” she says, leaning into kiss him. “I want you to spank me until you know I’ve had enough. I want to go to work tomorrow and sit in my chair and be able to feel how much you love me.”

Ben growls and pulls her lip with his teeth in response. For awhile they continue to kiss, his fingers twisting in her hair until he finally breaks apart. 

“Lay down.”

She grins as as he lays across Ben’s lap. He sits up, pushing her skirt up, glad to see her ass is already bare.

“You really do want spanking, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Mmm,” he says, massaging her cheeks in his hand. He loves her ass, loves it’s shape, loves the way it fits in his hand.

He starts off slow, with just a few light pats to get her skin warmed up. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I’m beautiful,” she repeats, already sounding breathy. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby doll?” Ben asks, hitting her ass with his hand hard enough for her so scream out. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” she says, “you’re doing-” she screams again as he smacks her other ass cheek with his hand.

He continues, picking up the pace and the ferocity until he finds the right tempo. He concentrates on making sure he hits the right spot. HE wants to bruise her, not break her.

She cries, telling him to stop but he’s done this enough to know she’ll only be mad if he does. Her mind is still reeling, still twisting from all the stress she’s under.

Okay, maybe he does want to break her. Not her skin, not her spirit, but the chains that are inside her mind, the ones making her feel less than amazing.

So he keeps spanking her, sometimes pausing to rub her cheeks, always watching her reaction. She still hasn’t had enough.

Eventually the screams stop and Leslie smiles, having reached the point where she‘s feeling pleasure and no pain. She’s content.

Ben moves her, pushing her so her feet are on the floor and she’s hanging over one of his legs.

“You’re amazing,” he says as he hits her hard enough to make her cry out his name.

She whimpers in response. It’s that whimper that tells Ben she’s close.

A few more strokes and the screams begin again, still completely in pleasure. The word stop never escapes her lips, only his name. 

Then she exhales, lowering herself down completely on the floor, onto her knees. Without a word she unbuttons his pants and takes out his cock, hard and leaking and completely ready for her mouth. They didn’t talk about what he would get in return, really he didn’t expect anything, but he’s not going to complain, not when her mouth is hot and wet and feels like heaven.

“Feel better? Ben asks after he’s come down her throat and she’s released him.

“Yes, daddy,” she grins, looking happier than he’s seen her in days.

“Good,” he gives her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she says, climbing onto his lap. In a minute he’ll need to get up, to go get her some aloe, but right now he’s content to just hold her.


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: AU where Ben didn't tank being mayor, is a freshman congressman and for some reason decides to answer one of the many, many weird emails from a city councilwoman of a town he's never even heard of.

He gets about ten emails a day from her. At first he dismisses her as some weird stalker, but the emails she sends tend to be more about policy and ideas more than anything else, though she’ll occasionally compliment him on his latest haircut or say he looked great in his suit during a speech he made.

Still, he reads them and moves them to a special folder he made, in case it turns out she is some crazy woman who wants to murder him.

And there’s no reason why he decides to answer that particular email on that particular day. It doesn’t stand out or really say anything she hasn’t before, but he’s alone in his office, not wanting to go back to his apartment.

So he writes back. He answers her questions. “Yes, he thinks parks are important,” No, he doesn’t think he’ll introduce a bill to make waffles the national breakfast food.” and asks one of his own. “Why is she emailing him and not someone from her own state?”

She answers back in record time. She’s followed him ever since he was mayor, and admires the work he’s done, making Partridge, Minnesota and the nation a, “More rad place to live,” quoting is mayoral inaugural address. They might not live in the same state, but they live in the same country and besides, most of Indiana’s electives have their heads up their butts and are very ideologically different than Leslie.

It’s nice, but he still forwards a copy to his If I die folder.

One email becomes two, becomes three, and so on. They write to each other in the hours of the night, discussing everything from policy to plans for the future to favorite tv shows. They agree on a lot of things, but when they don’t, she compares him to a dictator (he thinks she might have a dictator of the day calendar) and tells him where he can go.

He does not think it’s adorable or amusing. And he really doesn’t feel things when she emails back later saying she’s sorry she called him Francisco Franco, that was unfair.

He accepts her friend request on Facebook and looks at her profile. It’s pretty normal, posts about how much she appreciates her friends, Pinterest recipes for desserts, a mixture of fun and political memes, links to Huffington post articles, plus passionate pleas on why various bills she’s introduced are important. She’s met with way more opposition than she deserves, especially by the other council members.

There are also pictures and god she’s pretty. All soft blonde curls he wants to run his fingers though and big blue eyes and a smile that makes his heart skip.

Ben might have a small crush on his stalker. 

It’s fine. He’s 95% sure she isn’t completely crazy. The other 5% is dead certain she is crazy, but she probably won’t murder him.

And he’s pretty sure she finds him attractive. Leslie wouldn’t compliment his haircuts or his suits if she didn’t at least find him somewhat cute.

This is actually confirmed when he sees she commented on an article about him and some other congressmen with, “#15 is such a hottie, he’s my #1

So he calls her late that night, when he knows she’ll be awake. They’re at the stage where they have eachother’s numbers, though she texts him a lot more than he does her. He kind of saw that coming though. “So I’m your #1, huh?”It takes her longer to reply.

“Oh god. I’m sorry.””Don’t be,” he says. “In fact, I have important business in Indiana, how about I take you to dinner.”

“What’s the important business?” she asks.

“You.”

So Ben books a flight to Indiana, then rents a car and drive to Pawnee. It looks pretty much like he expected it to. Run down, not quite rural, not quite suburban, mostly white. It reminds him a lot of Partridge, actually.

He meets her at city hall. It’s past six pm, all the offices are mostly empty. When he reaches hers, Ben takes a deep before he knocks on her office door.

She answers, wearing a red dress, hair up with a few strands falling out and when she says his name, beaming at him like she’s never been more excited to see someone in her life, all he can do is take one step forward and kiss her.

He’s pretty sure hes supposed to take her out to dinner first, or at least say, “Hey,” but she’s kissing him back and her fingers are clutching his lapel so he figures she doesn’t mind. And it’s not like any part of their relationship is normal. His hand is on her breast when she pushes him back.

“My windows are open.”

”Oh right.”

“So we should probably close them.” He kisses her again, and again, because that is an amazing idea and she’s amazing and he really likes kissing her.

It turns out that fucking her on her desk is also a lot of fun too.

“So,” he says, as he buttons his shirt,“Where should we go to dinner?”


	116. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck buddies to lovers! Only there's no sex. Weird, I know.

“You’re leaving?” Ben asks, placing his hand on the small of Leslie’s back as she ties her shoes. 

“Yeah. Go back to sleep,” She replies, figuring Ben will say okay and roll back over. He doesn’t though, he sits up behind her and puts his chin on her shoulder. 

“You should stay,” he says, giving her neck a kiss. “It’s crappy out there anyway.” 

Leslie glances out the window, or would if it wasn’t already frosted over. He’s right, it is crappy out there. And Ben’s room- his bed- is at least warm. 

But she’s never stayed the night before. 

“I don’t know-”

“Stay,” he says, clutching her shirt. “We’ll get breakfast in the morning?”

“Breakfast?” The only time they’ve ever had breakfast together is during the history club meetings that happen to be during breakfast, and Leslie’s not even sure that counts since he usually only drinks coffee during those. “Together?”

“Together,” he confirms with another kiss to her neck. “We’ll go get waffles.” 

Even though Leslie’s sitting, even though it’s been hours since they fucked, she fees like she’s just run a marathon. She knows what he’s really asking for when he suggests she stay the night and that they’ll go get breakfast in the morning. 

The question is does she want it too? This thing they’ve been doing, it works. Sometimes. Except every time when a girl like Shauna puts her hand on his arm and Leslie sees red and wants to strangle poor Shauna with her bare hands, or when she’s home in Pawnee and she finds herself missing him, or when she’s leaving his apartment to go to her dorm and all she wants is to 

“Stay.” 

“Yes,” she says, and then she takes off her shoes.


	117. home

Ben ends up walking around for a few hours, no destination in mind other than just not being ready to go home yet. 

Home. He’s not sure when Andy and April’s place became home, when Pawnee itself became home. He just knows that it is. His job is here. His friends are here. 

She’s here. 

And even though they’re no longer together, even though being alone with her is torture because all he wants to do is grab her face and kiss her, he can’t leave. 

Ben just wishes he could get past them. If he could just move on and find another chicken head like Tom said and just fucking be. 

But there’s no escaping Leslie’s grasp. Even if he did meet another woman, dated, got married, had kids, he’d always know that the real love of his life was her. 

And maybe that’s why he ends up at her house. First he went back to Ramsett Park, but it was already empty. 

She answers the door, still in the clothes from the night before except for her vest. 

“Hi. Do you want to come in? I just made some coffee.”

“Actually-” He shouldn’t go inside. Being alone with Leslie, in her house, is the last place he should be- “Coffee sounds great.”

“Great.” Leslie beams and his heart does a double take. 

They sit in her living room. She’s cleared up most of the space, but it’s still a nightmare hoarder’s nest. 

But at least the old newspapers are gone. 

“So, how was Tom’s party? Did you have a nice time with-”

“I didn’t go,” Ben says before she can ask if he had a nice time with Shauna. “I just sort of walked around.”

“Oh that’s dangerous.” 

“Yeah, I got hissed at by raccoons a few times.”

She cackles and he realizes it’s really the first time he’s heard her laugh since they broke up. 

But then the laughter stops and she says, “I’m sorry for tonight. I was jealous and I had no right to be.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“If you want to date Shauna, or anyone else, I’ll uh, understand.” 

He has no doubt she’s telling the truth. She would be his champion, celebrate whatever happiness he found with another woman. 

And yet, he can see in her eyes the same emptiness and doubt he feels whenever he thinks about being with someone other than her. 

He knows who his soulmate is and she’s drinking coffee with way too much sugar in it. 

And he says this, the words coming out before he can stop them, but he doesn’t regret them. 

He just waits as she puts her cup back down and climbs into his lap. This, he decides as their lips meet, is exactly where he’s supposed to be. 

This is home.


	118. prostitute/client au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> total ripoff of True Romance. I regret nothing.

“Can I sit here?” 

They’re the only two people in the theater so there’s plenty of seats that aren’t next to him, but she’s small and pretty and looks fairly non threatening so Ben nods and says, “Sure,” moving his popcorn out of the way. 

She beams and sits down, placing her giant soda into the cup holder. “Red vine?” she asks, taking the package out of her purse, along with a box of chocolate covered gummi bears. 

“No thanks.” He has his Twizzlers. He’s good. 

“Okay.” She smiles and leans back in her seat. For a minute they watch the movie in silence, but he’s all too aware of her. It’s not like he can’t talk to pretty girls, he’s had girlfriends, all of whom were gorgeous, but they’ve never sat next to him in an empty movie theater. 

The man on the screen falls down and she cackles. It’s the best sound he’s ever heard. 

“Hey,” she says, tapping his shoulder. 

“Hey?”

“What’s going on, I’m lost.”

He spends the next few minutes explaining the plot to her. She leans in close to hear him, allowing him to smell the scent of her perfume. And when she smiles, it feels like it’s just for him. 

At no time does he ever think, this is a stranger. Get a grip. 

After the movie’s over they walk out together. It’s almost eleven and no one else is around. She puts her hands in her pockets and does a little spin. 

“What are you doing now?”

“Um, nothing,” he says, and he’s about to say, “going home,” when her smile turns shy.

“Would you like to go get waffles and talk about the movie?” 

He studies her under the lights of the theater marquee, taking in the way her blonde hair curls at her shoulders and the freckles on the bridge of her nose. 

“Sure,” he says, “but are you sure you haven’t had enough sugar?”

She laughs. “No.” 

“I’m Ben, by the way. Ben Wyatt.” 

Her hand clasps his. “Leslie Knope.” 

They walk to the diner close by, sitting in a booth by the window. There’s not a lot of people in the place, just a group of loud drunks and the usual insomniacs. 

“Okay, Ben Wyatt. Tell me about yourself.”

“Um, okay. I’m twenty five, I work at the comic store on the fifth.” 

“That’s it? she asks, scrunching her face. “Okay. What’s your favorite song?”

“Bad by U2.” 

“If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life what would it be?”

“Calzones.”

Her face scrunches again. “Hey,” he says, “Calzones are great.”

“They’re just pizza that’s harder to eat.”

“Yeah well, I like the challenge.” 

Leslie cackles again and in that moment, all Ben wants to do is make the night go on forever. 

“Um, so Leslie Knope, do you have a boyfriend?” 

She takes a sip of her milkshake. “Ask me later.” 

They talk for another two hours about everything. He tells her more in two hours than he told his last girlfriend in two years. Never does it feel like he’s giving away too much. He wants to tell her about how his parents can’t stop fighting even after being divorced for twenty years and how he ruined his home town after being elected mayor. 

“At least you tried something,” she says, as if the rest of it doesn’t matter. 

His heart races as he opens the door the store and turns off the alarm. He turns on the lights and locks the door behind him. “I actually live upstairs.”

“Ohhh,” she says, looking around. “This is so cool.”

“You’re cool,” he says, and the next thing he knows she’s pressed against him and his hands are on her hips. 

“You really think I’m cool?”

“Yeah.” 

“I think you’re cool too,” she says, right before their lips meet. 

He somehow manages to wait until they’re upstairs in his apartment to take her clothes off. He kisses every inch of skin he can as it’s revealed to him. In return, she slides her hands up his shirt and against his chest before coming back down to unhook his belt. 

When she smiles and goes down on her knees, he’s pretty sure he’s found heaven. 

And when he gets his turn and tastes her for the first time, he knows it completely. 

She’s not there when he wakes up. For a minute he thinks she’s left, but then he sees her purse on the coffee table so he knows she must still be there. The lights are off downstairs in the store, there’s no one in the bathroom or kitchen. 

He thinks maybe she forgot her purse in her hurry to get out but then he sees his window open. 

She’s on his balcony, wrapped up in a blanket. As he climbs out to join her, he notices her face is tear stained. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“No” she says, almost yelling the word. “No. You’re perfect. You’re cute and you’re funny and cool and-”

“And what?” he asks, wrapping his arm around her. The sun will be rising soon. 

“And I don’t deserve you,” she says. “Because I’m a liar Ben. I lied.”

He’s not sure what to say. He thinks about everything she told him last night, and none of it feels like a lie. Unless she doesn’t really know how to surf. “Oh. Well, tell me and I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is,” she says, wiping her face. “You’re going to hate me and never want to speak to me again and that breaks my heart because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

“Then it doesn’t matter,” he says, taking her hands. “Whatever it is, I don’t care. I just want to be with you.”

She turns away, shaking her head. “No. Because then our relationship will be based on a lie and I haven’t had the best luck when it comes to romance but I know that won’t work.”

“Okay,” he says, as he watches her wrestle with herself. “Tell me.” 

She takes a deep breath and exhales, wrapping the blanket around her tighter for protection. 

“Last night at the movies, I knew you were going to be there.”

“Um, okay?” he asks, more confused than ever. 

She sighs again. “Your friend Chris. He- He knew you were going to be there right?”

“Yeah. I told him. Oh. So you know Chris and he set us up? He’s always doing that. Why would I be mad?” 

“I don’t know Chris,” Leslie says, “He- I’m-.” she stops and pauses several times, like she’s searching for the right words but can’t quite find them. “I was hired to be there.” 

“Hired?” Be asks. “Like-”

“Yeah. He called the company I work for and said you were lonely and needed company and- I was just supposed to watch the movie with you but I liked you and I wanted- ugh.”

“So,” he says after a minute of contemplation, “You’re a-”

“Call girl.” 

“And so last night was a job for you.” 

She’s right. He is mad. At her for not telling him, at Chris for setting it all up, at himself for not seeing through it. He takes his arm off her, moving away so they’re no longer touching. 

“Not all of it,” she replies, in a voice so small and broken it makes him hate himself. “I asked you to get waffles with me because I wanted to spend more time with you- and I am pretty sure I love you.”

He’s still stuck on the part where she’s a call girl, but the anger fades with every passing moment. “Oh. Okay.”

She turns back to him and when he looks in her eyes, he swears he can see the answer to all of life’s questions. “If you ask me to, I’ll quit. I’ll call Donna and tell her I can’t do it anymore. She won’t be mad, in fact she’ll probably be relieved. I’m not very good at my job and I really only got into it to make some extra money because grad school is stupid expensive and-”

He takes her cheek into his hand. “Leslie. Stop.” 

“Sorry,” she says, giving him another small smile. 

He stands up and takes her hands, pulling her up with him. He could tell her that last night was the best night of his life, that he forgives her, that he loves her too, but it seems better to just kiss her. 

So that’s what Ben does, again and again until there’s nothing left to do except take her to city hall and marry her. 

So he does that too. 

~fin


	119. love in an elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elevator quickie!

The moment the elevator doors close, Ben lifts her up against the wall, his hands on her thighs, moving her panties aside so he can slide his fingers into her as he growls into her neck. Leslie angles her neck to give him more room. His mouth is hot on her skin, his teeth sharp. 

In response, she unbuttons his pants, taking his cock into her hand. For a moment, Ben watches, he’s always like the way her hand looks around him, but then he takes her hand away.

There’s not enough time to do everything she wants, but as Ben pushes his cock into her, she realizes that right now isn’t about want. It’s about need. 

And they both really need this.

Leslie clings to him, tightens her grip on his hair and prays that the elevator doesn’t stop, that the doors don’t open to reveal Mrs. Wilson, her mouth down turned, her eyes full of cold judgment. 

But then Ben kisses her again and she forgets about the possibility of being caught and focuses completely on him. 

At that moment, there’s nothing but stars. For her at least, Ben’s still hard and leaking when he puts her down on the floor, right before the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. The moment they get to their room, Leslie’s going to use her mouth on him. 

His back is turned to the hallway as he zips his pants. 

“We’re good,” she says with relief. 

Ben just smiles at her as the elevator doors close again. “Yeah, we are.”


	120. enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some good old fashioned rough sex with an emphasis on from behind.

It’s not enough. 

It’s good, beyond good really, way better than the last guy she fucked. His dick is big and so are his hands. His kiss tastes like cinnamon and beer but it’s not enough. 

She’s come already, all over his face, all down her thighs. Not enough.

She’s stretched and full and she can feel him against her spine and his voice is low in her ear as he asks her what she wants. 

“Fuck me.”

He chuckles, bites the skin under her ear. “I am.” 

In a different world, she would accept this as an answer. She would be able to say yes, this man is fucking me and yes it’s good and yes, it’s enough. 

But the Leslie Knope who’s easily satisfied is long gone, replaced by a different Leslie. One that needs more. 

It’s a shame too. She was really hoping this guy, this Ben, she met tonight would the one to give it her. 

And then he stops, like he can feel her disinterest. He doesn’t pull out, just studies her with an expression she can’t read. 

“Oh, okay,” he says, and then he’s turning her over, raising her hips and

“FUCK.” 

She falls onto the bed, him completely pressed against her as he takes her arms and pins them above her head. For awhile it feels like she can’t breathe, like her heart is locked inside a cage. All she can hear is his breath, his low moans, and the sound of his skin hers. She thinks back to the last girl he must have fucked like this, how she was probably a lot like her. Or maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she was a girl who thought she could take it but then found out she couldn’t. And maybe that’s why Ben was at that bar tonight. Looking. 

His fingers twist into her hair. “Is this enough?”

Leslie stops thinking about past lovers after that. All she can do is gasp, too close to answer him, but he accepts her nod with a slap on her hip that sends pleasure spikes up her back and there it is. That feeling she's been chasing for so long. 

It takes her a few minutes to fully appreciate what the feeling is though. It's not an orgasm, she can have those by herself thanks to her magic wand. It's finding someone she can connect to. It's a warm smile in a crowded bar. It's playing darts while debating the benefits of a two party government verses single. It's laughing at his dumb jokes because even though they're not funny, he's cute and she really wants to take him home with her. It's making out in the backseat of the cab until the driver coughed and told them they were at her apartment.

It's this. 

This isn’t enough. 

It’s better.


	121. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to come home with me, also found in this collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, Car sex. This barely applies

It’s been a over a year since she’s seen him. Scratch that. It’s been over a year since she’s talked to him. She’s seen him in that space of time between their last encounter and now. 

He was at the grocery store. And at first Leslie was excited, wanting to go up to him and say hello and ask if he wanted to get a cup of coffee, but then she saw her. A woman with auburn hair and a diamond ring on her finger. 

And then she saw Ben lean down and kiss her 

It was only three months after that night that this happened, making Leslie wonder. Did he meet this woman after and fall so deeply in love that he proposed to her quickly? Or did he know her before? Was that night he spent with Leslie the catalyst he needed to propose to this other woman? 

Or was he simply engaged to this woman the entire time and that night was a one last hurrah?

The longer Leslie thought about it, the more she knew the answer. And the more she thought about that, the more she knew that it wasn’t a surprise. Ben had never said or done anything that night to indicate he was cheating. But Leslie knew. 

She knew the whole time. 

And now, a year later, he’s in front of her. Pretending for the sake of no one that this is the first time they’re ever meeting. Or maybe it’s not pretend. Maybe he just doesn’t remember. 

The fiance, or wife as Leslie imagines she is by now, isn’t there. 

The person introducing them walks away and Ben’s guard falls. “Sorry,” he says, and she wonders what he’s apologizing for. She waits, but he says nothing else. 

“Where’s your wife?” Leslie asks, wincing because that’s not what she means to say. 

Ben winces too. “She’s- she’s not my wife.” 

“Fiance?”

“We broke up.” 

Oh. Only once did Leslie ever let herself think of this particular scenario. The she and Ben meet again and he’s single and-. She only let herself think about it once and not because it was a pie in the sky dream but because even if it did happen, the simple fact remained. Ben cheated on his fiance with her. 

And once a cheat- 

Leslie says she’s sorry the same time Ben asks how she knew. 

“I saw you,” she says, “at the grocery store.” 

Ben nods. “Ah.”

She waits again, half expecting that to be all Ben has to say, but this time he does continue. 

“We broke up six months ago. Things were. They weren’t good.” He shakes his head. “Sorry, You don’t want to hear this.”

Leslie studies Ben for a minute, comparing the man she slept with to the man standing in front of her right now. He looks the same, though his hair is a little shorter and there are more lines around his eyes, like he’s not getting enough sleep. 

“It’s fine,” she says, wanting to ask if it had anything to do with her. If the ex found out somehow. 

Ben gives her a look that says it’s really not and she finds herself feeling uneasy. Hurt. It hurts to see this man heartbroken over a woman because it isn’t her. 

This is also why Leslie never let herself think about this particular scenario. 

The friend of Ben’s comes back, this time with three glasses of wine. “Oh great, you two are still here! And getting along fabulously I see! Sparks are literally flying!”

Ben smiles at his beaming friend and takes a drink at the same time as Leslie. “Yeah, Chris. Sparks are literally flying.”

Leslie laughs, not at Ben mocking Chris, but at the irony of someone trying to set them up. 

The night continues. Somehow they get separated. She talks to people, both friends and strangers, is pulled up on the stage to do a terrible rendition of “Go Your Own Way” that feels way too on the nose to actually be fun, drinks far too much wine, eats too many brownies. 

It’s the wine that helps her come to a decision. It’s not a good decision, but neither the wine nor Leslie care. 

She’s going to fuck Ben again. That night. She will fuck him and then will move on with her life. For good this time. 

She quickly glances around the room. He’s leaning against the wall next to the door, as if he’s waiting. 

Their eyes meet and she knows he’s waiting for her. She doesn’t know if his intentions are the same as hers, at least not until they reach his car and his mouth falls onto hers and all she can taste is wine and smoke. 

She’s the one who opens the car door and he’s the one who pushes her down on the seat and she’s the one who yanks his tie off. 

He’s the one who ties her hands together with it. 

It’s not good sex. It’s in the back seat of a Saturn and they’re both too inebriated for any skill to be involved.

She doesn’t orgasm, but there are sparks.

And yet, it’s not sex she regrets. Even though she will not mark it down as the best sex of her life, it was necessary.

He unties her hands and sits up. “Sorry. It’s been a long time.”

“Was the sex with her bad?” Again, not the thing she meant to say. 

“No. We had issues but it wasn’t bad.”

“What kind of issues?” 

“She liked sex on her terms only.”

Leslie hums. She’s been with men like that. The ones who want it their way and nothing else. 

“It wasn’t just that. We were just incompatible. I think-” he stops and takes a breath. “I’ve only ever really been compatible with you.”

She nods, the wine and the contents of the dessert table and regret make her stomach flip. “Yeah.” 

Then she rests her head on his shoulder and says. “We can’t be together.”

“I know.” He kisses the top of her head. 

“I can’t trust you.”

“I know that too.”

Leslie yawns and opens the door. “I’m going to go inside and call a cab. You shouldn’t drive either. Or at least wait. I-”

He cups her face and kisses her, so slow it feels like it lasts two dozen life times. He wants to make it last and she doesn't blame him. She wants for it to last too. She wants- Well so many things. 

“Goodnight, Leslie Knope.”

“Goodbye, Ben Wyatt.” 

She walks inside and doesn’t look back.


End file.
